Fuego Reluctante, Amor Afligido
by William Bexley
Summary: Un pirómano y un gangster en crecimiento, por azares del destino, deciden suicidarse en la misma fecha, casi a la misma hora. Cuando el buscapleitos detenga la muerte del otro y la suya misma, ¿a qué llegará su relación? HIATUS
1. Pasando Penas

_Notas del Autor:_

_Esto es AU. Es un universo paralelo, no el universo original de Yu Yu Hakusho._

_La pareja principal es Yuusuke (mini-gangster) y Hiei (pirómano). Hay más parejas._

_NO es un fic Heterosexual. Puede que coloque algunas parejas heterosexuales, o pistas de que hay esas parejas, pero la pareja principal es Yaoi, aunque, ya que no hay escenas puramente 'yaoi' planeadas, es más bien shonen-ai. _

_En cuanto a advertencias, esta la posibilidad de que cambie de clasificación T a M. También, Muerte de personajes, y la casi segura aparición de Personajes Originales._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno  
****Pasando Penas**

Yuusuke Urameshi, dieciséis años, busca pleitos, luchador invicto de los alrededores, terco e insensible, de algún modo novio de Keiko Yukimura. Así es como lo recordarían todos. Causa de muerte, caída suicida desde el techo del edificio escolar uno, a la altura de cinco pisos sobre el piso pavimentado. El estrés de la escuela, el tener una madre drogadicta y un padre que casi nunca estaba en casa, y el vivir teniendo problemas con la sociedad entera, además de los rumores de rompimiento que empezaban a presionar su relación con su novia, seguro darían una buena excusa.

No harían que su cuerpo desparramado en el piso, sobre una piscina de sangre, se vieran menos dramáticos, o más justificados.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire al cielo. Se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta que daba entrada al techo, observando el punto de donde saltaría en unos minutos, completamente relajado por lo que iba a hacer al terminarse el palito de cáncer.

Urameshi no era un cobarde, no temía a la muerte. Sin nada más que hacer en este mundo, lo mejor era dejar su marca en la escuela. Cuando todos se dirigiesen a la entrada, tendrían que ver el sitio exacto donde un problemático chico se había estrellado, de cabeza, contra el piso. Ya podía ver los rostros tristes, espantados, o fascinados de los que ingresaban al primer año en esta escuela. Los susurros, y los constantes recordatorios de su nombre. ¡Tal vez incluso le harían alguna leyenda de maldición!

_A las seis de la tarde del día seis del sexto mes, si miras fijamente al techo, justo sobre ese punto, puedes ver a un chico de cabellos obscuros, vestido completamente de blanco, exhalando humo y mirándote con fríos ojos. Deberás ver al chico saltar del techo sin apartar la mirada, y verlo impactarse en el suelo, o él vendrá por ti y te asfixiara como él se asfixió con el viento en el rostro, y romperá tu cráneo con sus frías manos..._

Si. Eso sería genial. Esperaba que a alguien se le ocurriera algo por el estilo, o escoger esta fecha y esta hora, y esperar por tanto tiempo, no tendría ningún sentido.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo al piso, pisándolo suavemente con la suela del zapato para extinguir la pequeña llama dentro. Se acercó lentamente a la orilla, tarareando felizmente. Se palpó el bolsillo, comprobando que la nota (Al principio leía: "Querida Keiko:") siguiera en su lugar. La encontrarían en su autopsia, cuando le quitaran la ropa y la examinaran y guardaran. Sabrían quien era Keiko después de un poco de investigación.

Tomó un respiro profundo, sintiendo el vértigo excitándole cada pulgada del cuerpo mientras veía la altura. Nadie, incluso si notaban donde estaba parado, se molestaría en pensar que haría lo que haría. Una razón era que a pocos le importaba el bienestar de un mini-gangster como Yuusuke, y la otra razón se refería al hecho de que Yuusuke ya los había acostumbrado a verle ahí, parándose en el mismo punto durante cada almuerzo por más de un mes. No tenían motivo de sospecha, incluso cuando el pandillero se acercaba aún más a la orilla.

Sonrió una sonrisa entre entretenida y triste, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; empezando a hacer una cuenta regresiva del número 15 al cero, cerró los ojos.

_Quince... catorce... trece..._

La suave brisa en su rostro le daba una sensación de paz que sabía duraría poco. No iría al cielo, pero estaba seguro que el infierno lo admitiría.

_...diez... nueve... ocho..._

Otro respiro profundo de su parte, disfrutando los últimos momentos de vida.

_...seis... cinco... cuatro...—_

"¡Fuego!" El aterrado grito hizo a Yuusuke abrir los ojos, ceño más marcadamente fruncido.

¿Fuego¿Dónde? Miró alrededor, y no después de mucho encontró el origen. Justo varios metros frente a él, en el edificio tres, de una ventana cerrada venía un brillo profundamente rojo y dorado, el indiscutible fuego que amenazaba con robar la atención de la futura muerte de Yuusuke. Era en una de las aulas vacías que a veces usaban los rechazados para fumar, o los cerebritos para estudiar. Yuusuke se había besado ahí con una chica (no Keiko, pero un arma para ponerla celosa).

Gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta, ojos medio cerrados en una mirada fulminante. El fuego estaba solo a tres aulas de el laboratorio de Química. Eso seguro llamaría la atención de los maestros, quienes ignorarían su cadáver sangriento en el piso para salvar las vidas de los estudiantes que quedasen cerca de el volátil sitio. Sin mencionar que los alumnos tratarían de alejarse de la escuela.

Su muerte debía ser totalmente pública, un show. Quería testigos y gente arremolinándose a su alrededor, mientras los maestros trataban de alejarlos del cadáver.

Maldito incendio accidental...

"¡Jaganshi sigue dentro!"

Se quedó perplejo ante aquel grito, tan aterrorizado como el de advertencia. Claro, era de esperarse.

Hiei Jaganshi tenía sus fanáticas, a pesar de ser un nocivo depresivo y un antisocial. Creían que su actitud distante era bastante atractiva, aunque cuando intentaban acercársele terminaban huyendo. Su hermana gemela no se parecía a él en nada, ni en la actitud ni en el cuerpo. Era tan pequeña como él, si, pero ella era una santa comparada con el voluble Hiei, enviada al extranjero a una escuela privada para señoritas. Las malas vibras de Jaganshi habían aumentado desde entonces. Perder a un miembro tan querido de su familia si que lo había afectado. Fue poco después de el suceso en que Yuusuke lo encontró por casualidad en una calle vacía... quemando cosas.

Sus ojos se achicaron de nuevo, y mostró los dientes al gruñir una vez más.

"Mierda contigo, Jaganshi." Mascullo. Dudaba que el maldito pirómano estuviese en un incendio por accidente. Si estaba tratando de llamar la atención, lo estaba logrando.

Cruzó los brazos, tratando de ver a través de las cortinas quemándose a la figura del pequeño chico que siempre vestía de negro. Avistó solo un poco de el tono, pero podía ver que el chico estaba parado y no tirado en el piso o tratando de escapar del cuarto.

_Maldito,_ pensó Yuusuke, haciéndose para atrás.

Hiei le había robado la atención, pero no iba a enfocarla en sí mismo aún más al suicidarse en un incendio. Yuusuke no lo permitiría. ¡Era simplemente inaceptable! Él era quien debía morir aquel día de otoño tan fresco, no el enano del demonio, el vil, deprimente, escuálido chamaco.

Se enfocó completamente en la ventana de donde provenía el fuego, agachándose ligeramente en posición de corredor, en el lado opuesto del techo. Con un pequeño grito de decisión, comenzó a correr. Al llegar al borde del techo, plantó un pié firmemente en la orilla, y se impulsó hacia delante. Se sintió satisfecho mientras, al avanzar por el aire como en cámara lenta, las miradas de algunos se desviaban de la ventana y hacia el objeto que avanzaba hacia la misma.

Una de las pocas cosas de lo que podía estar orgulloso era de su habilidad física. Superaba con creces a la de una persona común y saludable; un salto como este, aunque peligroso, era algo que podía lograr. Estaba totalmente seguro. No había contado con que la ventana estuviese cerrada, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir su rostro y colocar sus piernas por delante, rompiendo el vidrio (gracias a Dios por la tacañería de la escuela al poner ventanas tan delgadas) con los pies y aterrizando lo más seguramente posible al rodar por el suelo.

El calor abrasivo le rodeó el cuerpo al instante, y tembló cuando un escalofrío de horror le pasó por el cuerpo. Era aterrador pasar de una fresca tarde a un rojo infierno. Abrió los ojos y bajó los brazos, rápidamente palpando su antebrazo derecho para acabar con una pequeña llama que se le colgaba a las ropas.

Miró alrededor. Jaganshi había girado al oír la ventana quebrándose, y dirigió a Yuusuke una mirada de sorpresa absoluta que Yuusuke tuvo que regresar. Desde el techo del otro edificio no lo había visto, pero ahora que la imagen de Jaganshi era tan clara, podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente. Su torso estaba cubierto por llamas, o al menos sus ropas, y su pierna derecha también. Era inexplicable que el chico no estuviera en el piso o corriendo alrededor, gritando de dolor ante las quemaduras que seguramente estaba obteniendo.

"¡Idiota!" Dijo Yuusuke finalmente, saliendo de su estupor para embestir a Hiei y llevarlo consigo al piso. Comenzó a rodar con él, deteniéndose a momentos para quitarse fuego de encima y golpear a Jaganshi tan suavemente como lo dejaba su enojo para apaciguar el fuego. De puro milagro logró deshacerse de la flama que seguro le había dejado quemaduras graves al chico en alguna parte, viendo como su ropa estaba tan chamuscada.

Yuusuke no se detuvo a verificar, levantándose rápidamente y agarrando al chico más bajito, lanzándolo con un brusco movimiento sobre su hombro. El pequeño comenzó a patear entonces, algo que no había hecho mientras Yuusuke lo rodaba por el piso. Probablemente porque había estado demasiado sorprendido por su mera presencia para hacer algo al respecto. Además, Yuusuke era más pesado, así que intentar quitárselo de encima sería contra-productivo.

"¿¡Que demonios haces!?" Rugió, pateando y dando rodillazos a su pecho mientras golpeaba débilmente la espalda de el chico. Yuusuke no estaba seguro si eso era señal de que realmente estaba endeble y lastimado, o si era normal. No consideraba que el chico pudiese tener mucha fuerza, con ese tamaño. "¡Bájame ahora mismo!"

"Cierra el pico, Jaganshi." Masculló Yuusuke, sintiéndose temblar con el calor que le presionaba el pecho y el humo que advertía con dejarle daño en los pulmones si seguía respirando. "O le diré a todos que iniciaste el fuego tú mismo." Gruñó, alcanzando la puerta con algo de dificultad, al pasar alrededor de escritorios quemándose y de escombro que ya caía del techo. Era peligroso, ya que estaban en el cuarto piso, y lo que estuviese en el salón sobre este podría caerles encima.

Por suerte, el peso extra que Jaganshi le ponía al luchar en contra de Yuusuke se había calmado ante la amenaza. Por mucho que quisiera morir, parecía que no pasaría hoy, y seguramente Jaganshi no deseaba ir a la correccional. Ser un buscapleitos como Yuusuke era una cosa, pero él nunca había matado a nadie, como este incendio podría.

Pateó la puerta, que cedió fácilmente, y se tropezó un poco al salir. Caminó tambaleante lo más lejos que pudo (hasta el piso inferior, justo dando el primer paso fuera de las escaleras) antes de desplomarse al piso, tosiendo fuertemente con Jaganshi en su espalda, inútilmente yaciendo ahí, como Yuusuke

"Oye, Jaganshi..." Yuusuke llamó, frunciendo el ceño y batallando hasta que se lo quitó de encima, logrando que quedara con el torso ardiente en su regazo y la cabeza colgando ligeramente.

Se dio cuenta frustradamente de que el pequeño se había desmayado. Gruñó de nuevo, y se dejó caer al piso. Lejanamente oía el chillido de las sirenas que señalaban la llegada de los bomberos. _Malditos retardados._ No habrían llegado para salvar al voluntariamente chamuscado chico que intentó suicidarse. _Que cansancio..._ Pensó.

Todo sería más fácil si este maldito mocoso sobre sus piernas hubiese elegido otro día para matarse. ¿Por _qué_ hoy?

Oh, bien...

Yuusuke cerró los ojos, el ruido de ambulancias llegando a sus oídos mientras comenzaba a desfallecer. Esto al menos le daría una noche gratis en el hospital, con comida medio decente y aire acondicionado...


	2. Fiebre Roja

_Gracias por el review._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Dos  
Fiebre Roja**

"...genial, Yuusuke!"

"Definitivamente. ¡Fuiste tan valiente!"

"No puedo creer que pensara tan mal de ti."

Yuusuke les dirigió una mirada fulminante que solo logró que lo miraran con la ternura con la que se miraba a un héroe modesto. Suspiró con exasperación y se marchó sin decir palabra.

Tenía la atención que quería, pero no era suficiente, y no la correcta. Y ahora su reputación de chico malo se había desintegrado parcialmente.

Todo gracias al maldito enano, que después de una semana seguía en el hospital, en la sección de quemados. Regresaba hoy, supuestamente, pero Yuusuke no había visto un pelo del chico. Todos sabían que Urameshi, el malvado chico buscapleitos, era al que había salvado al pequeño antisocial (que en ojos de todos había sido solo una pobre victima de algún accidente que causó el fuego, y no el causante mismo), y eso lo colocaba bajo una nueva luz ante la gente. No era lo ideal, pero todos parecían satisfechos, incluso Keiko, y los maestros eran más condescendientes ahora que antes. Después de todo, si era lo suficientemente noble para arriesgar la vida así por alguien, debía ser bueno.

Yuusuke suspiró suavemente mientras subía las escaleras hacia el tejado. No se suicidaría, no era la forma correcta ahora. Debía buscar algo mejor.

Giró por una esquina y se sobresaltó, cuando alguien chocó contra su pecho de forma descuidada. "Oye, fíjate por donde—"

El único par de ojos rojos en la escuela lo miraba con enfado idéntico al suyo. Ante la falta de vendajes evidentes en el pequeño, y por el hecho de que caminaba bastante bien, Yuusuke reconoció su error al pensar que el chico se hubiese lastimado gravemente con las quemaduras que el fuego le había dejado.

"Urameshi." Dijo el chico, tomando un pequeño salto hacia atrás para mantener espacio entre ellos. Yuusuke sonrió, reconociendo a un luchador dentro del enano.

"Jaganshi." No adoptó una pose ofensiva, aunque era obvio que la de Hiei lo era, finamente. Había algo extraño, sin embargo. No era una pose abiertamente hostil, aunque los ojos fe Jaganshi eran asesinos. "¿Cómo estuvo el hospital?"

"Hn."

_Oh, sí,_ pensó Yuusuke. _Es un antisocial, no habla mucho. Bueno, si no quiere hablar, yo lo haré._

"Lamento que no pudieses morir en el incendio." Hiei no reaccionó. Al menos, achicar los ojos con desprecio no era una reacción digna de reconocerse. "Pero tú también me arruinaste algunas cosas, sabes?" Le dio una mirada significativa.

Su próxima acción fue pasar junto a Jaganshi, casualmente rozando su codo con el hombro de Hiei. Afortunadamente, el tieso chico captó el mensaje, y con un suave gruñido siguió al joven buscapleitos el resto del camino hacia el techo. Yuusuke y Hiei permitieron a la puerta cerrarse tras ellos al llegar al techo, y Yuusuke fue a apoyarse contra la valla metálica que se había colocado hace dos días en las orillas del techo. El director lo consideró lo más sensible, para evitar locuras como estudiantes saltando de un edificio al otro. A Yuusuke le divertía.

"¿Elegiste la fecha de ayer al azar?"

"No sé de lo que hablas." Hiei masculló, aún junto a la puerta al techo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ropas, como de costumbre negras, parecían cómodas y sin opresiones, cubriendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Los únicos trozos de piel visibles eran sus manos y su rostro, y a Yuusuke eso le parecía bochornoso. No hacía tanto calor. Pero, ahora que recordaba, usaba ropas similares en medio del incendio, sin desmayarse por el ardor. ¿Cuál era el calor máximo que Hiei podía aguantar?

"No te hagas, pirómano." Yuusuke soltó, achicando los ojos pero sonriendo socarronamente. "Suicidarse en un incendio no es nada original, nadie sabrá que te suicidaste."

"Yo no—" Hiei se paró, fulminando con la mirada ardientemente. Yuusuke sabía que quería poner alguna excusa como 'no me quería suicidar' o algo así... pero cuando notó las líneas de tensión en las comisuras de sus labios, tuvo que pensarlo de nuevo. Luego se le ocurrió que no a muchas personas les gustaba la atención, y considerando que este era un rechazado social...

"¿No querías que supieran¿No querías que se enteraran de que te ibas a suicidar? Hombre, eso es patético. Si te vas a suicidar ten el valor de admitir que lo harás."

"Estoy harto de ti." Hiei masculló, agitando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y dando la espalda a Yuusuke.

"Me pregunto que diría tu hermanita si supiera que su hermano intentó suicidarse," vio a Hiei tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo, pero prosiguió, "solo porque es un bebe llorón que no aguanta que se haya ido."

La verdad, no sabía si eso era la realidad. Podía tener muchos motivos para suicidarse, aparte de no tener a su hermana cerca, pero Yuusuke aún estaba enfadado con el chico y molestarlo era la mejor manera de soltar el estrés.

"Al menos no tengo una puta drogadicta como madre." Hiei soltó, sin mirar a Yuusuke.

Los ojos de Yuusuke se achicaron, rodillas doblándose ligeramente en una pose ofensiva, listo para saltarle encima a Jaganshi pero conteniéndose. No permitiría insultos a su madre. Aunque _era_ una drogadicta, era la única persona (sin contar a Keiko) a quien le importaba un poco. Ella había sido una razón para considerar no suicidarse, pero su condición últimamente solo le hizo desear más la muerte. Aún así, él la amaba, tanto como Hiei a su hermana, y no dejaría el insulto pasar.

"Al menos yo no me cojo a mi hermana." Yuusuke sonrió. "La pobrecilla seguro se aburrió y fue a buscar acción en el extranjero. ¿O acaso los atraparon en el acto? Ya me imagino la--"

Se paró, ojos agrandados, al sentir un agudo dolor en el estomago. Supo entonces que no debió subestimar la fuerza de Hiei, mientras el puño del chico se hundía unos centímetros más en su cuerpo. Le estaba sacando el aire de los pulmones, y dolería mucho en cuanto la presión del puño lo soltara. Los ojos de Hiei estaban refulgentes con el fuego que solía encender a objetos al azar, seguido sus exámenes fallidos.

"¡No te atrevas a insultar a Yukina!" El rugido resonó en los oídos de Yuusuke, aunque no sabía cuando pudo haber dicho eso el pequeño. Después de todo, le tomó solo medio segundo el recobrar fuerzas con una sonrisa socarrona, para traer su puño hacia el rostro de Hiei y golpearlo él mismo, justo antes de trastabillar hacia atrás unos pasos. Hiei había logrado saltar y recobrar su equilibrio igualmente, a pesar del golpe que le estaba dejando la mejilla roja y lastimada. Eso era aún más efectivo que las bofetadas que Keiko le propinaba a Yuusuke, aunque este golpe no dejaba una marca tan definida.

"El enanito tiene chispa." Gruñó Yuusuke, resistiendo la tentación de traer una mano a su estómago para frotarlo. Eso no aliviaría el dolor por mucho.

No era que le importase el dolor... estaba muy interesado en este pequeño que era más fuerte que personas dos veces su talla. Un oponente digno siempre era algo por lo que alegrarse, incluso si era un pirómano desquiciado y con un deseo de muerte.

Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada, sin mostrar dolor ante el golpe que deformaba su rostro ligeramente (rostro delicado y con tez suave, endurecido por el ceño fruncido que formaba parte de la expresión común de Jaganshi). Se lanzó hacia delante el siguiente momento, pero esta vez Yuusuke estaba preparado.

La patada de Hiei fue atrapada por la mano lista de Yuusuke, pero el intento por lanzarlo lejos fue fácilmente esquivado por el flexible y pequeño muchacho. Hiei giró en el aire para usar su pierna libre y patear. Urameshi apenas pudo soltarlo y dar un pequeño salto para no ser derribado.

Después de unos instantes de veloz pelea entre ambos, en los cuales ningún golpe fue correctamente conectado al cuerpo del oponente, Yuusuke corrió con suerte. Tomando a Hiei por sorpresa, lo golpeó contra la pared de la pequeña habitación que cubría las escaleras al techo, y levantó el puño para golpearlo duramente en el rostro de nuevo—

"¡Aaaaahh!" El grito de Jaganshi hizo a Yuusuke parar en seco. Aún no le había hecho nada... que no fuese dar golpes que no daban al blanco, o esquivar los golpes del chico. Era tan solo... golpearlo contra... la pared...

Yuusuke hizo una mueca mientras soltaba al muchacho de cabellos oscuros sin atestar el golpe. Jaganshi cayó al suelo con un suave gemido, dedos saltando ligeramente ante el deseo de frotar sus heridas, o tal vez de alejarse. Yuusuke lo pateó suavemente en la pierna, pero Hiei no se movió, ni siquiera alzó la mirada para responder a la fulminante de Yuusuke.

"¿No estas bien después de todo, cierto?" Preguntó, poniéndose de cuclillas junto a él y colocando una mano en su pecho. Casi tuvo que alejarla el mismo instante, al sentir el ardor que solo podía provenir de Hiei mismo. Era como si estuviesen dentro del incendio de nuevo, y con presionar solo ligeramente, Hiei gimió de dolor.

Yuusuke se atrevió a desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la camisa negra de Hiei (ya se le había hecho raro que usase una camisa de botones y no una normal, cerrada, con cuello de tortuga como siempre) y su expresión, medio molesta y medio frustrada, se incrementó. Todo el pecho de Hiei estaba cubierto en vendajes, por lo que se podía ver.

Esto explicaba la falta de hostilidad abierta. No había tenido en mente buscar una riña, él debía estar consciente de su estado. _Ni siquiera debería de haber salido del hospital¿cierto?_

"Y aún así peleaste..." bufó. Seguro que amaba mucho a Yukina...recordaría eso.

Hiei al final levantó la mirada. No había perdido ese fuego, aunque si se había tranquilizado por el dolor invadiendo su cuerpo. Yuusuke lo miró por un largo rato. Algo en esos ojos rojos, salvajes, le llamaba mucho la atención. Tal vez era esa momentánea vulnerabilidad, o el hecho de que tenían un cariño oculto tras ellos que Yuusuke nunca había visto, uno apasionado y protector que solo podía ser dirigido a Yukina...

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" una voz profundamente suave, pero pintada con una capa de preocupación, llegó con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

Yuusuke volteó justo a tiempo para ver a un pelirrojo con pantalones pálidos y una camisa de vestir verde oscuro llegar desde las escaleras. Sus ojos verdes eran calculadores, a pesar de las demás señales que su cuerpo daba, las cuales decían que era un inocente hombre preocupado por los demás y no pensaba a futuro. Esos ojos indicaban que no era tal cosa, él ya estaba pensando en todas las razones que podía haber para esta escena, la reacción que debía tener para cada una, y lo que sería mejor para él mismo.

"Profesor Minamino," Yuusuke dijo, asintiendo hacia él, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Hiei, levantándolo a pesar de los gruñidos de descontento. "Jaganshi y yo estábamos hablando sobre el accidente... el incendio... y creo que se ha debilitado un poco. Creo que tiene fiebre." Mintió con facilidad.

Los ojos de el profesor de Biología, Kurama Minamino, se achicaron con suspicacia.

Mentir a los profesores era fácil. Incluso si sabían que estabas mintiendo, no podrían hacer nada al respecto si la mentira era razonable o creíble. Pero el Profesor Minamino era distinto.

A él le podrían mentir mucho, por la apariencia ingenua y actitud amable que llevaba consigo, pero nadie lo hacía. Era porque, si alguien se atrevía a hacerlo, de algún modo siempre tendrían que retractarse, ya que la verdad siempre salía a flote con esta persona. Kurama Minamino era popular con todas las chicas de la escuela, siendo el profesor más joven y apuesto. Era un prodigio solo un par años mayor que Yuusuke, se había graduado antes de lo esperado y había tomado su plaza de maestro aquí hacia un año solamente.

Mentirle al Profesor Minamino era posible, pero salirte con la tuya no.

Sin embargo, al ver el estado en que Hiei se encontraba, y después de colocar una mano en su frente delicadamente, asintió. Tendría que encontrar la verdad después, para proteger a este alumno.

"Sígame a la enfermería, Joven Urameshi. Por favor, cargue al Joven Jaganshi." No se molestó en revisar si Hiei podía caminar. Yuusuke, de modo entretenido, comprobó que la orden era necesaria, porque al Hiei intentar dar un paso por si mismo, casi cae al suelo.

El camino a la enfermería pasó en silencio por parte de los tres. Minamino a la cabeza, con Yuusuke detrás y Hiei a su espalda, cruzaron los pasillos de la escuela, molestados solo por los murmullos de los que los miraban pasar.

Llegaron a la enfermería en pocos minutos, y Yuusuke se obligó a tomar asiento en una de las dos camas de la pequeña habitación, la que no estaba ocupada por Hiei, al enfrentarse a la dura mirada de Minamino. El profesor ya había tomado asiento él mismo, en una silla entre las camas. Hiei estaba simplemente ignorándolos, mientras la enfermera lo revisaba y se marchaba por la medicina necesaria.

"Así que¿estaban hablando en el techo? Por favor, Joven Urameshi, deme más detalles. El director me preguntará sobre esto, y quiero tenerlo todo claro."

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros. La enfermera no estaba, y Jaganshi podía decidir soltar la verdad si él no lo hacía. Y el Profesor Minamino debería ser muy estúpido para no notar la mejilla rojiza de Hiei.

"Estábamos hablando en el techo, y se me salió un insulto. Jaganshi respondió con lo mismo, y pues... ya sabe como somos los adolescentes. Hace un par de años era usted uno¿no?" Kurama asintió por mera necesidad de aclarar que no lo tomaba a insulto. "Bien, tuvimos una pequeña pelea... pero no duro mucho, y yo no quise continuar cuando Hiei," usar el nombre marcaría afecto que no le tenía al chico, pero era tan sutil que el profesor probablemente caería en el truco, "se puso mal. Gritó porque le dolía algo, y ahí me di cuenta que no estaba tan sano. Dejamos de pelear. No nos pudimos hacer ni rasguños. Entonces llegó usted."

"Comprendo. ¿Es eso cierto, Joven Jaganshi?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, girando hacia el chico inmóvil en la cama.

"Hn." Fue la respuesta.

Minamino suspiró. Aparentemente agradecía que se le dijera la verdad, pero aún así no se podía ir impune. "Joven Urameshi, Joven Jaganshi, debo pedirles que dejen sus conflictos personales fuera de la escuela..." ¿por qué mejor no les prohibía pelear? "Yo voy a hablar con el director, y ustedes estarán en detención conmigo, después de clases, por una semana entera. No tienen que hablar de esto con nadie más si no quieren, pero si el director pregunta, quiero que le diga lo mismo que me dijo a mí, Joven Urameshi, pues—"

"¡Profesor Minamino!" La voz profunda y casi torpe de un adolescente gritó al abrirse la puerta de golpe.

"Joven Kuwabara..." Kurama dijo, sonriendo suavemente hacia el chico de cabello naranja que había entrado a la pequeña habitación. El chico estaba jadeando suavemente y se veía algo confundido, mientras pasaba los ojos de Yuusuke a Hiei a Kurama. Se calmó un poco, pero no habló. Yuusuke dio un sonidito de desprecio. Kazuma Kuwabara no era la persona más brillante de la escuela. ¿Por qué estaba aquí, de todos modos?

Al final encontró su voz, y tartamudeó, "Yo... me dijeron que había venido a la enfermería, y creí que..."

"No se preocupe, Joven Kuwabara. Jaganshi solo tiene fiebre, confío en que se pondrá bien. Yo solo los acompañé hasta aquí. Tendremos nuestras tutorías esta tarde¿de acuerdo?"

"D-de acuerdo." Dijo Kuwabara, sonriendo un poco antes de irse con una expresión algo apenada.

"Agradable chico, realmente, ese Kuwabara..." masculló, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Necesita algo de ayuda en la escuela, así que soy su tutor. Es muy noble." Alejó el tema con un batir de la mano. "Bien, como decía, creo que una semana de detención será suficiente para ustedes dos. Pospondremos la de Jaganshi hasta que esté mejor... confió que mañana habrá superado esta fiebre repentina, y espero que no haya más... incidentes como este."

"No, señor." Yuusuke dijo con una voz monótona y molestosa, que no consiguió nada de el pelirrojo que no fuese un asentimiento con la cabeza. El Profesor Minamino realmente frustraba a Urameshi.

"Por favor, Joven Urameshi, retírese. Vendré a revisar a Jaganshi al final de las clases. Confiemos en la enfermera para cuidarle."

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. El profesor se quedó atrás para hablar en privado con Hiei, aunque salió unos segundos después con un suspiro. El buscapleitos supuso que no había podido sacarle nada a Hiei. El chico no solía hablarle a los maestros, y si Minamino había querido sacarle algo más en contra de Yuusuke, no lo lograría. Hiei no odiaba a Yuusuke lo suficiente para hablarle a un profesor solo para que sufriese.

"Nuestro pleitito tendrá que esperar, Hiei." Masculló, peleando contra el flujo de estudiantes. Él se dirigía a la parte trasera de la escuela, a saltarse la clase de matemáticas, en lugar de a las aulas. Jaganshi le había quitado tiempo de flojera, e iba a recuperarlo.

* * *

_Para este fic:_

_No, Kurama no apareció para robarse el amor de Hiei y convertir esto en un KuramaxHiei. No, Kurama no es un Demonio. No, Hiei **tampoco** es un demonio. No, Yuusuke no es el hijo de un poderoso Rey demonio. No, Yuusuke y Hiei no se enamorarán repentinamente y sin motivo._

_Sí, Kurama es un maestro de Preparatoria y no un ardiente adolescente. Sí, Kuwabara aparece. Sí, los cuatro del Equipo Urameshi seran relativamente los más importantes personajes en el fic. Sí, aún es mayormente un fic de YuusukexHiei. Sí, hay posibilidad muy, MUY fuerte de un KuwabaraxKurama, una pareja que no he intentado antes pero me gustaría probar. _

_Sí, me gustan los reviews. Quiero saber que piensan de el fic. Pero NO quiero gritos escritos sobre lo malo que es, o el asco que les da porque puse a Kurama con Kuwabara, o que los personajes actúan extraño (tienen que hacerlo, al menos un poco, pues es un Universo Alterno), o ese tipo de cosas. La crítica constructiva esta perfecta, mientras no pase a groserías implícitas y odio._


	3. Nuestra Realidad

_Gracias por los Reviews._

_Y gracias por recordarme que tenía que hacer esto:_

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo no saco nada de dinero por hacer este fic.

_Quisiera poner esto en el primer capítulo... pero la verdad, es algo que se me hace muy complicado para hacer en este momento, ya que tendría que borrar los capítulos y volverlos a postear. Disculpen. Me alegra que no les moleste la pareja KxK._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Tres  
****Nuestra Realidad**

Con un bostezo imposiblemente cansino, Yuusuke Urameshi caminaba por los corredores de la escuela, ausentemente notando que la mayoría de las aulas estaban ya vacías. Era ya la hora en que solo los miembros de clubes y encargados de limpieza de salones quedaban en la escuela, y todos los demás ya estaban dirigiéndose a sus casas, evacuando la escuela en menos de cinco minutos para llegar a cenar temprano. La enfermería también estaba vacía para ese momento, notó el chico al pasar frente a la puerta abierta.

Claro, había algunas otras personas que deberían quedarse en la escuela... pero Yuusuke no sentía ganas de asistir a una detención con el profesor más joven de la escuela.

Manos en los bolsillos y mirada al cielo, el chico vestido de camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla azules caminó por la puerta del frente. La escuela ya no pedía que se usaran uniformes desde cierto incidente hacía unos meses atrás. Al recordar eso, Yuusuke sonrió ampliamente. Nadie sabía que había sido su culpa. Era una de esas victorias que no eran victorias si llegaban al público.

Estaba cruzando la reja principal cuando alguien lo distrajo.

"¡Urameshi!" Giró, para ver a ese cabeza hueca de Kuwabara y a sus amigos caminando hacia él.

A Yuusuke nunca le había agradado ese chico. Antes solía ser más aventurero y fácil de molestar, pero desde hace pocas semanas (Yuusuke sospechaba que desde que comenzó a tomar las tutorías con Kurama) ya no luchaba. Al menos, no en público. Yuusuke lo miró silenciosamente, sin hablarle para reconocerlo.

"¿No tenías detención con el Profesor Minamino a esta hora?" preguntó, tono suspicaz.

"Nope." Yuusuke dijo. El rostro de Kuwabara adoptó una mirada molesta.

"Le diré al profesor que te escapaste de la escuela."

"Gran cosa," se encogió de hombros.

"¡Urameshi!" rugió el chico, puños cerrados firmemente. Yuusuke esperó, mirándolo en un modo retador, pero el chico no hizo nada. Sus amigos parecían estar algo nerviosos, como si dudaran que se quedaría así de reprimido por más tiempo. El chico de cabellos negros se encogió de hombro de nuevo y continuó su camino. "¡Bien!" Señal de derrota forzada por uno mismo. "¡Le diré al Profesor Minamino que no asistirás! Así podremos empezar las tutorías de hoy a la hora adecuada..." murmuró la última parte, aunque sus dientes seguían apretados con enojo.

_Se esta volviendo la mascota del profesor..._ Urameshi pensó con exasperación, pateando una roca en el camino antes de seguir su camino. Realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con Kuwabara, y tampoco le interesaba la opinión del pelirrojo profesor sobre saltarse clases.

Ya tendría suficientes problemas al llegar a casa, si su madre seguía como en los últimas meses. Pero no tenía más que hacer que volver a casa, ya que realmente no podía buscar a Jaganshi en su estado.

* * *

"_...pastillas si te sientes mal, y deberías ir al doctor también._" 

El doctor... como si pudiera. No lo habían sacado antes del hospital porque no habían sabido que no tenía con que pagar. Todos sus ahorros de los pasados dos años ya eran inexistentes, dado que su cuidador se negaba a pagarle la cuenta del hospital.

Pero de cualquier modo, no era como si necesitase un doctor. Él curaba rápido.

"Aunque..." masculló para si, mirándose al espejo (un gran pedazo de vidrio, fracturado de uno más grande de orígenes desconocidos) y recorriendo su pecho desnudo con las puntas de los dedos. Frunció el ceño ante la imagen y se giró, cubriéndose el cuerpo con la camisa suave y holgada que había estado usando todo el día. "Esto tal vez no sane."

Le desagradaba Urameshi. Le desagradaba mucho.

_Lo odio_, pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama, yaciendo lentamente para no despertar ningún dolor en las heridas. Heridas que no tendría de estar muerto ahora.

No había pensado en las consecuencias tan detenidamente como había creído. Sus sospechas con respecto al tiempo de reacción por parte de la escuela y la llegada de los bomberos fue certera, y se había asegurado de ocultar o destruir toda evidencia de que el fuego hubiese sido provocado intencionalmente, o al menos quitó los objetos que guiaban a tenerlo a él como causa.

No había tomado en cuenta que alguien de la escuela fuera a salvarlo... al menos, no alguien que no fuese uno de los que eran pronos a hacerlo. Hiei se había asegurado de que esas personas no estuvieran cerca. ¿Pero Urameshi¿Yuusuke Urameshi, el delincuente que no se preocupaba por nada ni por nadie, excepto por si mismo y su novia¿Por qué lo había salvado _él_, de todas las personas?

Esas eran las preguntas que Hiei se hizo día a día en el hospital, intentando buscar las posibles respuestas, sin encontrar una. Solo podía ser una coincidencia, o un cambio de corazón repentino (aunque por lo de esta mañana, no era lo último).

"¡Hiei!" La voz normalmente suave como seda del hombre llegó a su habitación. Suspirando suavemente, Hiei drenó toda expresión de su rostro, y dejó su cuarto para dirigirse escaleras abajo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, recargándose en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la pequeña sala de estar decorada elegantemente.

La casa era pequeña, pero por dentro era muy bonita y con muebles de calidad. Bueno, al menos la mayor parte. Solamente el cuarto de Hiei parecía de vagabundo, pero eso era porque su 'tutor' nunca se molestaba en comprarle nada que no necesitara _absolutamente_, y Hiei prefería guardar el dinero que conseguía para emergencias (como ir al hospital después de casi morir en un incendio) que gastarlo en muebles que no usaría, ya que rara vez estaba en casa...

"Necesito que hoy te quedes en casa." Dijo, casi cortésmente, mientras arreglaba su cabello con sus finos dedos. El hombre, con cabellos largos, negros, y sedosos, no se molestó en mirar al chico directamente al dar la orden. Porque todo era una orden si se molestaba en hablarle a Hiei.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó, refunfuñando. Hoy quería salir a conseguir dinero, no pasar la noche en la casa.

"Voy a salir." Dijo simplemente, volteando los ojos fríos y violetas al chico. La expresión ahí decía que sería castigado por cuestionar los comandos. Hiei no se inmutó. "No me gusta dejar la casa indefensa."

_A mí tampoco me gustaría, si yo fuera el dueño de una casa con dos cadáveres sepultados en el sótano, más diez kilos de cocaína y veinte de marihuana ocultos en el estudio._ Él solo quería que hubiese alguien en casa para distraer al que viniese con sospechas de contrabando o problemas de adicción. Claro¿qué importaba si a Hiei lo golpeaba un bravucón que alucinaba?

"Muy bien. Me quedaré en casa." Hiei optó por decir. Negarse no le serviría de nada, su tutor terminaría sujetándole la muñeca con una esposa cuya cadena no le permitía acercarse a las ventanas ni salir por la puerta principal, como la última vez que le pidieron quedarse.

"Excelente." Un movimiento sutil con la cabeza, el negro cabello cayendo como cortina al frente de su cuerpo al mirar el más refinado espejo colgado en una pared. "No te subas a los muebles," Hiei achicó los ojos pero se mantuvo callado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la orden, pero¿qué creía el hombre que era él¿Su perro? "y limpia la cocina si preparas algo. No dejes sobras." Por que el señor elegante nunca comería nada que preparase Hiei, y no quería sus 'mugres' apestando el resto de la comida en el refrigerador. "Lava los platos. Trapea, si tienes tiempo." _Tendría_ que tener tiempo, o trapearía en lugar de la sirvienta por un mes. "Y no contestes llamadas. Por ningún motivo entres al estudio."

"Sí."

"¿'Sí' qué?"

"Sí, señor."

El joven hombre sonrió, mostrando afilados colmillos que normalmente estaban ocultos, como el resto de su boca, con una extraña mascara 'heredada de su familia', y necesaria para mostrar su rango entre los narcotraficantes. No era muy alto, pero no era lo más bajo.

"Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... puedes decirme Karasu si quieres."

"Gracias, Señor." Hiei simplemente respondió. No era un ofrecimiento real, después de todo, solo un acto para quienquiera que viniese y _tuviese_ que ver a Hiei, como un vecino preocupado o un policía en ocasiones. Cuando estaban solos, como ahora, era simplemente una prueba y un recordatorio de la diferencia entre ellos. Llamar al hombre por su nombre, y por consecuente insinuar que eran iguales, siempre le ganaba una paliza después.

Pero a Hiei no le importaba. Él sabía que no eran iguales.

Hiei era _mejor._

Solo complacía a esta débil persona (que por azares del destino tenía una gran influencia legal en la vida del adolescente) para seguir teniendo un techo bajo el que vivir.

Aunque a Karasu no le importase dejar marcas, Hiei no quería que otros las vieran y se preocuparan por él. Solo causaría pláticas horrendas y probables viajes al psicólogo, que probablemente terminarían en investigaciones y el título de tutor revocado de Karasu, por no mencionar que este iría a la cárcel. Y Hiei no podía permitir eso. No podía recurrir a lo que le quedaba de familia, le arruinaría la vida a Yukina...

No notó que Karasu se movía hasta que pasó por su lado, rozándole el hombro con el suyo propio.

Al voltear Hiei, el recuerdo de Urameshi pasando junto a él le corrió por la mente medio segundo, antes de que sus ojos se enfocaran en el alto y delgado hombre que tenía como tacaño y negligente guardián. Ni siquiera se había enterado de que Hiei estuvo en el hospital hasta dos días después, cuando lograron contactarlo al regresar de su 'viaje de negocios'.

"Te veré después, Hiei. Cuida la casa."

"¿Ya te vas?" Hiei preguntó, malhumorado de nuevo pero manteniendo la voz curiosa en vez de frustrada.

Eran apenas las seis, y no quería ir a su cuarto tan temprano (estar ahí era la única forma en que no tocaría ni ensuciaría nada, y por tanto no enfadaría a Karasu).

"Sí. Debo llegar temprano, o perderé mi lugar." Se colocó la mascara extraña, confirmando las sospechas de Hiei sobre el lugar al que asistiría. "Hasta mañana, pequeño."

Hiei gruñó bajo su aliento, un sonido que, afortunadamente, no causó ofensa en Karasu. _Mejor llega antes de las siete de la mañana, pedazo de idiota, porque yo si tengo algo medio-útil que hacer._ Aunque la verdad no le molestaba faltar a la escuela... pero eso le ganaría otra semana de detención con el torpe Profesor Minamino, o al menos asistir a la detención el Domingo también. El Domingo era su día de ocio, no podía gastarlo escribiendo 'No Debo Insultar a Otros Estudiantes' una y otra vez en la pizarra negra.

"Hasta mañana. Cuídate." Forzó en lugar de sus verdaderos pensamientos, bajando la cabeza un poco.

Satisfecho, Karasu salió por la puerta delantera, y Hiei no se movió hasta que oyó el motor de su auto alejarse.

"Pendejo." Masculló, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. El chico de cabello extraño nunca se negaba a una buena siesta, y era algo que le impedía desear el fuego. Solo esperaba no soñar con cierto chico de cabellos tan obscuros como los suyos, como le había pasado en la última semana.

* * *

"¡Cáaaaaaaaaaaallate!" 

"Habla consigo misma..." Yuusuke murmuró, sin levantar la mirada de la historieta que había 'encontrado' en la mochila cerrada con seguro y caja oculta como libro de un cerebrito aquella mañana. Se oyó algo que golpeaba la pared y se rompía, y Yuusuke suspiró. "No la vajilla de porcelana..."

A él no le interesaba si se rompía la porcelana o no, pero a su madre la pondría furiosa haberlo roto. Lo que sería igual a odio a si misma, que se convertiría a una depresión que la llevaría a pedirle a 'ese hombre' más droga. Y como 'ese hombre' no estaba ya interesado en la mujer que una vez llamó esposa, no le daría nada. Y Yuusuke tendría que ver a su madre destrozada, llorando en el suelo de la cocina y sosteniendo una botella, y cuando lo viera chillaría en su hombro hasta que su hijo prometiera conseguir dinero para la droga a la que él no era adicto.

Simplemente no le gustaba ver a su madre sufrir. Era patética... Y Yuusuke sabía que ella era más fuerte que eso. Lo había demostrado antes, cuando Yuusuke era un pequeño niño indefenso y no podía defenderse solo. Ella era como una fiera, una leona protegiendo a su cachorro... ahora el aún joven león era el que debía hacerlo.

"Mejor le traigo una cerveza..." Decidió, levantándose mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo, bostezando largamente.

Estaba en su camino hacia la planta baja del apartamento cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre ya no hablaba sola, como hace unos minutos. Sus ojos se achicaron ligeramente al llegar a la sala, y se tensó.

"Por eso, mi querida Atsuko, te he traído esto..." Decía su suave voz mientras colocaba una botella de vino fino en las manos de la mujer que descansaba junto a él en el sillón.

"Sakyo," decía la mujer con una suave, calma risa que Yuusuke no oía con otra persona que no fuera él mismo y esta persona.

Sería bueno si fuese su padre, pero no. Era un hombre con cabello largo y oscuro, le caía en los hombros como una cascada. Sus ojos, fijos en la madre ahora-algo-sobria de Yuusuke, eran de un calmo color azul, aunque el joven no estaba seguro si ese era su color natural. Lo único peor de que esta persona no fuera su padre, era que Sakyo Valdez era un conocido de su padre.

Y estaba coqueteando con Atsuko.

"Sakyo," hizo eco Yuusuke, haciendo que el hombre pasara su atención de la mujer al chico en la puerta, ojos tornándose café oscuro con desconfianza y cautela. "Que lindo es verte por aquí de nuevo. ¿Le dijiste a Shigeko Urameshi-san que vendrías a ver a su esposa?"

El hombre se levantó con unas suaves palabras a la mujer que ya había logrado cautivar antes, y quien no parecía notar la presencia de Yuusuke incluso cuando Sakyo se fue con él a otra habitación.

"Yuusuke, mi niño..." comenzó él.

"No soy tu niño."

"...te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de fastidiar." Que el comentario fuese algo rudo no era extraño después de que Yuusuke le respondiera mal.

"Te he dicho millones de veces que dejes de coquetearle a mi madre. Ya está casada." Dijo, achicando los ojos.

No quería mucho a Shigeko, pero si podía usarlo para alejar a Sakyo de su madre, pretendería que sí. No era realmente que odiara a Sakyo... pero si Shigeko se enteraba de que Atsuko lo estaba engañando, _(¿cuenta como engañar? La mujer no sabe ni que día es...)_ la cosa se podría poner violenta. No sería nada bueno. Y, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Yuusuke apreciaba un poco a Sakyo, quien era el hombre que les ayudaba económicamente cuando lo necesitaban y Shigeko no daba nada de dinero. El Padre de Yuusuke no perdonaría tal traición por parte de Sakyo.

Sakyo alzó los brazos un poco para señalar el cuarto entero, el pobre apartamento en el que se encontraban. "Y veo que el esposo los cuida muy bien¿no?" El hombre no parecía nada nervioso de llamar a Shigeko un inútil.

Yuusuke se obligó a apretar los dientes, fulminando al hombre con la mirada. "Sakyo, no quiero que te quedes aquí ni un minuto más. Vuelve al hoyo del que saliste. ¿No ves que solo le haces daño? Atsuko no necesita que venga un hombre a tratar de seducirla..."

"Tampoco un hijo que le compra drogas porque está vulnerable." Sakyo regresó, aunque su voz era ahora más suave y sus ojos achicados con preocupación, casi cariño. "Yuusuke... cuando estoy con ella, no necesita nada más..."

El muchacho apartó la mirada. Aborrecía cuando Sakyo se comportaba tan extrañamente familiar. Como si fuera un amigo, un tío, o un padre. Y detestaba aún más cuando le decía verdades sin gritarlas. No podía golpearlo, se sentiría culpable.

Era lo malo de ser un buscapleitos con moral: La culpa.

La culpa que lo llevó a no seguir golpeando a Hiei aquella mañana, aunque pudo haberlo hecho, y lo que ahora le hacía contener sus emociones más salvajes.

"Voy a salir." Masculló finalmente, estirando el brazo al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza, tomando sus llaves de una mesita en el pasillo, por si al regresar la puerta estaba cerrada con llave (eso esperaba, ya que marcaría que Sakyo se había retirado). Sakyo simplemente asintió, de seguro contento porque el chico ya no estuviera demandando que se fuera. "Si te vas antes de que yo vuelva, apaga el gas," murmuró, sin prestar atención al familiar murmullo de acuerdo mientras salía del apartamento.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo solo.

Soledad... era lo único que lo apartaba de la locura, pero también de todos los demás. No había una sola persona en la que confiase.

Sacó un celular de su bolsillo. No era _su_ celular, sino uno que le había robado a un chico hace dos semanas, al acorralarlo por la noche en un callejón oscuro. Había sido cruel, amenazando con golpear al chico hasta medio-matarlo si no le daba algo de valor. Pero en esa noche había tenido que conseguir dinero para la droga de su madre...

La soledad no era tan buena después de todo, si no le impedía dejar de ser un bravucón con personas que no conocía cuando era necesario. Si era condicional, entonces ese sentimiento de culpa no podía ser moral¿o sí?

Suspiró, y marcó el teléfono de Keiko Yukimura. Esa persona era otro de los factores que a veces le ayudaba a sobrellevar su vida.

"¿Keiko-chan?" Preguntó cuando contestaron.

"¡Yuusuke¿Tienes un nuevo celular? No reconocí el número..."

"Sí, nuevo." Yuusuke sonrió amargamente, pero su voz permaneció alegre. "No creo que me dure mucho, ya sabes lo descuidado que soy. Siempre se me pierden las cosas." La suave risa de la chica (dedicada para momentos en los que Yuusuke no estaba siendo un idiota o un pervertido) le llenó la mente de claridad. Pero con el tiempo estaba perdiendo la intensidad, al menos en la cabeza de Yuusuke. "Oye no hemos hablado en todo el día."

Y con ese comentario comenzó la larga plática que Yuusuke había estado esperando, a cerca de sus respectivos días en la escuela. Claro, Yuusuke omitió la parte donde le daban detención, aunque para eso tuvo que mentirle a Keiko sobre lo que había pasado en el techo. Pero esto estaba bien, a Keiko podía mentirle para mantenerla feliz. Ella nunca se daba cuenta, de todos modos.

_Pero eso está bien._

Eso se repetía cada vez que pensaba en el tema. Realmente estaba feliz¿por qué cuestionar la realidad?

* * *

_Todo por ahora. __Notas:_

_¿Kuwabara siendo mascota del profesor y no un busca pleitos?,¿Karasu vivo y relacionado a Hiei y no a Kurama?,¿Sakyo vivo, enamorado de la madre de Yuusuke y sin relación sentimental alguna con la hermana de Kazuma?,¿Yuusuke llevandose bien con Keiko y preguntandole de su día?_

_Sí... creo que mencioné que era Universo Alterno. Que no los asusten cambios como estos, va a haber más._

_Nota aparte:_

_Si a alguien le interesa unirse a un Juego de Roles tipo escrito de YYH, vayan a mi página principal en y a mis foros._


	4. Media Mentira

_Notas olvidadas del último capítulo:_

_-Sakyo Valdez es el verdadero nombre de Sakyo, no es inventado.  
-Shigeko Urameshi es un Personaje Original.  
-Sigue en pie lo del foro de juego de roles escrito. Ir a mis foros._

_Y:_

_Se necesita beta-reader para esta historia, si alguien quiere ofrecerse. Hay foros donde encontrar una persona así, pero solo encontré en inglés, y esto esta en español... sí... ahem._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cuatro  
Media Mentira**

Era una bella mañana, y el sol había decidido salir temprano, llenando habitaciones con ventanas abiertas de luz para las ocho de la mañana. El viento soplaba delicadamente, y unas pocas nubes proveían alivio perfecto al caluroso día que invadía la frescura del otoño. Era un buen día, al menos para la mayoría de las personas.

Hiei Jaganshi no era una de esas almas afortunadas. Con un pie golpeando el piso de la cocina, y la fulminante mirada fija en el reloj justo frente a la puerta de la habitación, la frustración que irradiaba era obvia.

La escuela había empezado hace una hora, y él estaba despierto desde hace dos. Pero Karasu, como de costumbre al salir a una de sus 'reuniones', no había vuelto a casa aún. Y, como mascota que era para el hombre, el pequeño Hiei no podía salir de la casa sin permiso. Normalmente, iba a la escuela sin preguntar, pero con ordenes explícitas el día anterior de cuidar la morada, sería _malo_ el dejar la casa.

Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración, y tomó un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa. Karasu lo había dejado ahí el día anterior, y como no le había ordenado a Hiei limpiar la casa (solo trapear), era completamente seguro volver a dejarlo en la mesa sin problema.

Jaló el cuchillo a debajo de la mesa y con la punta golpeó la superficie plana de abajo. Sabía que dejaba pequeñas grietas en la imitación de madera negra, pero Karasu no era tan paranoico y deseoso de castigar a Hiei para buscar ahí. Era algo que Hiei siempre hacía cuando Karasu no estaba en casa y se sentía de este modo, ya que era seguro y nada terminaba quemado. Se calmó un poco al pensar en ello, y automáticamente se imaginó con una espada en las manos, siendo un experto en ese arte...

Agitó la cabeza y devolvió el cuchillo a la superficie de la mesa al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se agachó y tomó su mochila del piso, agarrando fuertemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada.

Pasó a Karasu sin decirle palabra, ignorando el pequeño llamado interrogativo que solo contenía su nombre para salir corriendo por la puerta delantera. Aún podía llegar a la mitad de la segunda hora, aunque solo usaría ese tiempo para meterse a la escuela. Tendría que entrar a clases hasta tercera hora, y discretamente. Si lo atrapaban llegando tarde, tendría detención con otros profesores.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Yuusuke Urameshi se saltaba muchas clases¿y él que recibía de castigo? Nada. Y si le daban uno, se escapaba de él. ¿Por qué para él la vida era tan fácil? Solo era pasearse por ahí viéndose como idiota, y confiar en su sonrisa socarrona para sacarlo de problemas. Yuusuke no—

Hiei agitó la cabeza violentamente, dando vuelta en una esquina y regañándose por estar pensando en el idiota. No tenía razón para pensar en él.

Claro, Hiei era algo salvaje, y no era algo normal que perdonase las ofensas. Eso explicaría la presencia del chico en su mente, ya que él había dado una ofensa mayor al insultar a Yukina, y también por detener la muerte de Hiei y dejarlo marcado con deformidades en su cuerpo difíciles de describir. Realmente, eran quemaduras, pero...

"Hoy estoy muy meditabundo," masculló para si, apenas saliendo a tiempo del ensimismamiento a tiempo para evadir un poste de luz.

Él siempre pensaba mucho (Hiei era bastante listo), pero no de este modo, no tan intensa y torpemente para distraerse de la realidad. Eso lo hacían los tontos, como Kazuma Kuwabara. O Yuusu— _¡Maldita sea, no pienses en él más!_, se reprochó.

Corrió más rápidamente. Se conocía a si mismo. Las experiencias físicas, cualquiera (dolor, adrenalina, placer, cosquilleos), mientras fueran intensas, lograrían limpiar su mente y dejarle pensar mejor. Llegó a la escuela con la mente organizada, su aliento solo un poco apresurado, y miró alrededor. Cuando no veía a nadie pasar, trepó sobre la barrera de concreto que lo separaba de la escuela, y sigilosamente entró al edificio dos, donde estaba el más cercano baño de varones y donde podría ocultarse.

Suspiró de nuevo, aún de manera molesta y frustrada, al dejar su cuerpo caer contra la pared fresca del baño. Claro, forzó el impacto a ser suave, para no sentir dolor ni revivir recientes recuerdos.

Sentarse ahí, escuchando la ocasional persona pasar por el pasillo frente al baño, y mirando solamente la blancura arruinada del baño de chicos situado en el tercer piso, hizo a Hiei capaz de relajarse. Y era porque, mientras más se dejaba llevar por pensamientos al azar, más se daba cuenta deque las partes limpias de las paredes se parecían a el color de la nieve. Y la nieve le traía recuerdos. Gratos recuerdos.

Sintió sus ojos cerrarse mientras recordaba una particular mañana de Diciembre, hace casi ocho años...

"_¡Yukina!"_

Su propia voz resonaba en sus oídos, y vio a un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado corriendo como podía por la nieve que le llegaba a las rodillas. Estaba temblando, pero la sonrisa en su rostro era firme, como esa pequeña llamarada en sus ojos que lo mantenía vivo. En lugar de usar sus brazos para balancearse al avanzar, los tenía cruzados de modo protector sobre algo contra su pequeño y bien abrigado pecho.

"_¡Yukina, mira lo que encontré!"_ gritó de nuevo, ya viendo a la chica de cabellos claros justo al frente, sentada en un banco que mantenía sus delicados pies lejos de la helada capa de suave nieve.

"_¿Qué es, Oniisan?"_ ella le preguntaba, sonriendo ampliamente a su hermano, quien era solo dos minutos mayor que ella, mientras se acercaba. El chico de ojos rojos – el único parentesco entre ellos, sin contar la estatura o la cara en forma de corazón – al final llegó a su lado, y aflojó los brazos lo suficiente para que la chica pudiera ver al pajarito en sus brazos. Era muy joven, probablemente no tenía más de unas semanas de haber nacido, y sus débiles alas señalaban que no podría volar, razón por la que fue fácil para Hiei verlo y recogerlo.

Por los próximos días estuvieron encantados con el pájaro, cuidándolo para que pudiese pasar por su juventud sin morir por mala alimentación o debilitación. Cuando lo difícil hubo pasado, empezaron a pensar más seriamente en quedárselo como mascota.

"_¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Oniisan?"_ Su voz sonaba dulce como miel, uniéndose perfectamente a la ternura en sus ojos al ver la pequeña ave de tonalidades café moverse en su nido improvisado con un suéter viejo que Hiei ya no usaba.

"_¡Hiebie!"_

_Frío, congelado._ Porque era en medio de la nieve donde lo encontró. Murió años después, por la edad. Pero lo que Hiei más recordaba del pequeño Hiebie era como se vio después de muerto... No le hizo honor a su nombre, y Hiei se había liberado del animal con aquel método por pura malicia...

"_¿Hiei, qué le pasó a Hiebie?"_ a eso no había respuesta. _"...¿Hiei¿Hiei?"_

_¿Hiei?… ¿Hiei Jaganshi?… ¡Jaganshi--!... ¿¡Hiei!?…_

"¡Jaganshi!" Esa no era una de sus memorias. Los ojos rojos de Hiei se abrieron abruptamente, tan sorprendido que sus piernas casi se rinden bajo su cuerpo, a pesar de haber durado tiesas mientras tomaba una corta siesta.

Alzó los ojos, mirada fulminante ya puesta mientras se encontraba con un par de ojos café muy familiares.

¿Por qué, por qué le pasaba esto a él?

"¿Qué quieres, Urameshi?" Preguntó a regañadientes. Se sentía de mal humor, después de pasar la noche trapeando – Karasu convenientemente se había olvidado de mencionar la difícil mancha de soda seca en el piso del pasillo de arriba – y de llegar tarde a clases, y tener que ocultarse en el _baño_. No necesitaba que Urameshi insultara a su hermana de nuevo, no necesitaba provocarse fiebre como el día anterior.

"¿Qué haces aquí dormido?" Yuusuke preguntó, ignorando su pregunta y alzando las cejas.

"Espero a que empiece la tercera hora," masculló Hiei, no porque quisiera que Yuusuke estuviese enterado, sino porque el enojo de estar aquí, y del por qué estaba aquí, obligaba a su lengua a soltarse un poco. No era algo malo, al menos mientras no diera información importante.

Urameshi se encogió de hombros, aceptando la respuesta probablemente porque no la había esperado, y fue hacia los fregaderos.

Hiei lo observó sacar un peine del bolsillo para arreglarse el pelo. Fue entonces, al preguntarse por qué (Urameshi siempre tenía el cabello lleno de gel y peinado hacia atrás), que se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba muy alborotado. No se había peinado en la mañana, de seguro. Yuusuke atrapó su mirada interrogativa y fulminante después de dos segundos, y dio media sonrisa socarrona.

"Acabo de llegar. Me desvelé y desperté tarde."

¿Por qué le decía esto a Hiei? ... Seguro se lo diría a cualquier persona, considerando lo poco que le importaban las clases. Nada de que preocuparse o sospechar.

"¿Muy ocupado robándole cosas a los niños de primaria?" Preguntó, en el tono más casual del mundo. No quería pelear, pero si que estaba de mal humor, y esto era lo que le pasaba a su personalidad cuando estaba de mal humor... claro, estaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo.

"Nah." Yuusuke no parecía ofendido. Seguro que tenía los ánimos más altos que los de Hiei. Porque el día de ayer se había molestado con el primer insulto de Hiei, y era incoherente que ahora fuese más maduro...

"¿Pesadillas?"

"Nope."

"¿Te cogiste a tu novia anoche?"

"Ya quisiera. Keiko es una remilgadita..."

"¿Fuiste a saquear?"

"No." Yuusuke volteó, cejas aún arqueadas al colocar el peine en su bolsillo, cabello ya arreglado. "Cielos, _Hiei_," el chico gruñó, odiando que Yuusuke lo llamara por su nombre, pero esa seguro era la razón de hacerlo "si que estas interesado en lo que hice anoche. ¿O será que estas interesado en mi?" Le dio una mirada insinuante. "¿Será que te gusto?"

"Marica," Hiei masculló, agitando la cabeza. Justo entonces sonó la campana, y, gustoso, Hiei salió del baño.

"¡Perdóname, Hiei¡Ya tengo novia!" Yuusuke llamó mientras se iba. "¡Oh, y perdón lo de tu hermana!"

Hiei de hecho se congeló en eso, pero para entonces ya estaba fuera del baño. Agitó la cabeza, pasando sobre la conmoción de que el maldito se hubiese disculpado, y con una mente confundida se fue a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Yuusuke sonrió en cuanto el chico salió del baño. Era una sonrisa algo forzada, pero no le importaba. Esto haría feliz a Keiko. La chica había insistido en que se disculpara con los gemelos, en cuanto Yuusuke dejó salir por error que había insultado a Yukina y Hiei. En cuanto Yuusuke le recordó que la chica Jaganshi (¿o será Koorime? Por algún motivo a la chica le habían dejado el nombre de familia de su madre...) no estaba, Keiko aún insistió en que se disculpara con Hiei, y le dio un discurso sobre sentimientos. 

Yuusuke se sentía obligado a complacerla, después de sacarlo de la locura el día de ayer.

Giró hacia el espejo de nuevo, revisando que su cabello estuviese en su lugar.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Yuusuke vio en el reflejo de quien se trataba. El chico parecía algo sorprendido de verlo, pero su expresión se tornó neutral al avanzar para lavarse las manos en un lavabo a dos metros de Yuusuke. El mini-gangster sonrió. Reconocía ese revoltoso (no, solo despeinado, porque tenía mechones ondulados y marcados cuando estaba bien arreglado) pelo castaño oscuro, y la tez algo oscura, a pesar que los ojos intensamente azules fuesen distintos.

_Kouhei Akutagawa_, su mente le dijo, uniendo el nombre al de Saburo Akutagawa. Este último había estado metido en el narcotráfico, y con la poca e interesada ayuda de Yuusuke se había salido de la asociación. Saburo le había prometido algo a cambio de su ayuda, pero se había graduado el año pasado sin cumplir su promesa. Seguro que sabía que debería pagar de todos modos. Yuusuke estaba bastante seguro de que podría pedir el pago a través del hermano menor que justo ahora se lavaba las manos cuidadosamente.

Pero realmente, no se le ocurría nada en este momento para pedirle, así que ignoraría al chico. No tenía nada que Yuusuke quisiera, y la única influencia que tenía en la escuela era ser el capitán de algún equipo, aunque Yuusuke no recordaba cual.

Se comenzó a lavar las manos igual, notando los oscurecidos ojos del chico junto a él mirándolo de momento en momento. No le importaba, seguro que a Kouhei le habían contado de Yuusuke, ya fuesen sus compañeros o su hermano. Yuusuke le dio una socarrona sonrisa que hizo al chico hacer un sonido de desprecio y definitivamente apartar la mirada. ¿Qué tenía su sonrisa que hacía a los otros odiarlo? Bueno, sí, era burlona, pero...

Parpadeó al notar que agua caía al piso, mojándole los zapatos. No lo hubiese notado si no era por el sonido de las gotas, ya que no pasaría por el cuero lustrado. Giró la mirada hacia el lavamanos, arqueando las cejas al ver el pequeño espacio inundado. El agua elegantemente se desbordaba y caía al piso, ahora más velozmente. Yuusuke se aseguró de cerrar la llave antes que el baño se inundara, y observó el agua con aprecio.

De algún modo, le recordaba a Hiei... bueno, era una oposición exacta: Hiei era fuego, y el agua debía ser su contrario. Yuusuke no había pensado eso cuando se dio cuenta que Hiei era pirómano, sino cuando lo había visto en el incendio. Cada vez que regresaba el recuerdo, lo veía bajo una nueva luz. Pero cuando recordaba que Jaganshi pudo haber muerto ahí (no era que le preocupase su vida, sino que iba a robarle la atención. Eso era, solamente), dejaba de ser tan positivo.

No se pudo evitar preguntarse, que si el fuego podía matar a alguien de modo tan... tan... interesante _(no_ iba a decir majestuoso, no iba a hacerlo)¿podría hacerlo el agua? Al sumergir su mano suavemente en la aparentemente-limpia agua y sentir esa pesadumbre alrededor de su piel, sabía que sí. Después de todo, la gente se ahogaba todos los días¿verdad? En un lago, o el mar, o en una...

"...Piscina." Sintió sus labios estirarse a una sonrisa y el peso de la mirada de Kouhei sobre él de nuevo, pero no le importaba, simplemente miró el agua con esa expresión de saber el motivo por el que vino al mundo.

...O el medio por el cual lo dejaría.

"¿Akutagawa?" Llamó, alzando la mirada lentamente para conocer los desconcertados mas algo curiosos ojos del chico.

_Kouhei Akutagawa_, su mente volvió a decirle, _capitán del equipo de natación, el más joven desde hace diez años. Tiene copia de la llave de acceso a las piscinas de la escuela para el entrenamiento del equipo._

"¿Urameshi?" El castaño chico respondió, dudoso, al no escuchar nada más de Yuusuke.

"Necesito un favorcito."

* * *

"Gracias por honrarme con su presencia, caballeros." 

Yuusuke nunca se había dado cuenta de que la voz del Profesor Minamino podía sonar tan molesta... siempre molestaba a Yuusuke de todas formas, pero eso era con voz normal, amable o preocupada. Pero Minamino había logrado sonar _burlón_ hoy.

"Joven Urameshi, me apenó el saber que no asistiría ayer... claro, me pone de muy buen humor el tener compañía el Domingo. El invernadero de la escuela tuvo una plaga no hace mucho y se arruinó, tendremos que plantar todo de nuevo. Esté aquí para las nueve de la mañana, si le es posible."

Tan rápido como llegó, el tono que sacaba de quicio a Yuusuke se había ido. No hacía menos molesto el hecho de que tuviese que venir el Domingo. Pero, como Keiko diría, se lo había buscado. Y sería una buena excusa para estar fuera de casa.

Yuusuke miró con ojos aburridos al pelirrojo. Ya todos se habían ido de la escuela. Todos menos los de los clubes, algunos maestros, Minamino, Jaganshi, y él mismo. Hoy no se pudo saltar la detención, pues Keiko lo había arrastrado hasta acá. Keiko no era una de las admiradoras de Kurama, pero lo respetaba y acataba las reglas como niña buena. Como su novia, sintió que era su deber llevarlo a buen camino, suponía Yuusuke.

Y aquí estaba, sentado en uno de los bancos del frente, con Hiei en el banco de junto y Minamino al frente del salón, mirándolos con una apacible sonrisa que molestaba más a Yuusuke que cualquier tonalidad de su voz. Hiei parecía igual de harto, pero su rostro tenía sólo su expresión común de molestia eterna.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer para pasar el tiempo, entonces?" preguntó Yuusuke, recargándose contra el banco y colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¡Lamento llegar tarde!"

Yuusuke giró la cabeza de modo cansino al oírla abrirse, y frunció el ceño cuando un apresurado Kazuma Kuwabara entró al salón. ¿No tenía sus tutorías _después_ de la detención?

"Esta a tiempo, Joven Kuwabara." Minamino aseguró, sonriéndole al muchacho y señalando al escritorio libre junto a Yuusuke. El chico se sentó, campantemente ignorando a Hiei, Yuusuke, y sus miradas fulminantes. Minamino regresó su atención a Yuusuke, tal como debía ser ya que el chico había preguntado algo. "Bien, Joven Urameshi, hoy, como en el resto de la semana, nos enfocaremos en algo académico..."

Giró a la pizarra, tomando un pedazo de tiza pequeño y comenzando a escribir, sus trazos elegantes y largos, y casi sin sonido alguno. Terminó de escribir 'Ecuaciones' antes de hablar de nuevo:

"Estoy al corriente, después de un poco de investigación, de que usted es candidato a volver a cursar el año escolar por faltas y mal desempeño en lo académico. Y las calificaciones del Joven Jaganshi me preocupan, ya que han estado bajando en los últimos meses." Un gruñido de parte de Hiei, y un gemido de fastidio proveniente de Yuusuke. "Veremos si en esta semana puedo ayudarles un poco en eso. No quisiera molestar al Joven Kuwabara haciéndolo esperar hasta después de vuestras detenciones, así que repasaremos lo mismo que vemos en sus tutorías. Ayer terminamos con lo necesario para el próximo examen de Comunicaciones, pero ninguno de ustedes parece tener problemas en esa materia en especial. Hoy serán matemáticas."

Volteó hacia ellos, cabeza ladeada en una expresión inocente. Yuusuke lo fulminaba con la mirada, Kazuma solo asentía con una expresión contenta, y Hiei mantenía los brazos estoicamente cruzados. Al no oír quejas, el Profesor Minamino comenzó a explicar las formulas necesarias para las ecuaciones que verían. Para su desgracia, Yuusuke tuvo que tomar notas, ya que ese era el requisito del profesor para salir de detención antes de las ocho de la noche. Debían ser notas serias, ya que las leería, y Yuusuke no se saldría con la suya escribiendo insultos al pelirrojo.

La detención fue decentemente bien. Kurama era de hecho un buen maestro, aunque Yuusuke jamás lo admitiría. Al menos no juzgaba a Yuusuke por la pinta que daba, sino por lo que sabía que era. Era cauteloso y no negligente, aunque eso era más molesto que bueno.

Yuusuke suspiró mientras hacía dibujitos en la parte trasera de una libreta. Al principio eran simples rayones, aunque después tomaron forma de una criatura extraña y algo redonda, que parecía mezcla entre conejo y pingüino. Parpadeó ante el horrendo dibujo y dio una suave risa, por la que Hiei lo miro de modo extraño. El buscapleitos se encogió de hombros, sacándole la lengua porque podía. Minamino estaba algo ocupado explicándole algo a Kuwabara para notar si se estaban distrayendo.

El chico iba a volver a dibujar, para perfeccionar su nueva creación extraña, cuando sus ojos pasaron por la libreta de Hiei.

El bajito muchacho también había estado dibujando, aunque era mucho mejor en ello que Yuusuke, y los dragones bizarros y oscuros que decoraban los márgenes de sus notas daban la clara impresión de estar hechos de fuego. Yuusuke alzó las cejas con una media sonrisa, pero Hiei eligió ese momento para darse cuenta de su mirada y cerrar la libreta deliberadamente.

Al alzar la vista, Yuusuke se dio cuenta de un tono extraño de rosa en su rostro. ¿Tendría fiebre de nuevo...? Yuusuke sonrió ante su propia ingenuidad.

_Le da pena. Que lindo, _pensó sarcásticamente. El chico era más inocente de lo que aparentaba.

Agitó la cabeza y regresó su atención a Minamino, quien ya estaba explicando el siguiente punto.

"¡Kurama!" llegó un grito de fuera del salón.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que Yuusuke apenas y tuvo tiempo de procesarlo: Minamino se tensó visiblemente, ojos achicándose, y por la puerta entró una mujer (ardiente mujer) al menos diez centímetros más baja que el maestro, y quien sin embargo se le acercó prepotentemente y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, que hizo al profesor dar un par de pasos atrás y alzar una mano para tocarse la mejilla.

Parpadeó lentamente mientras la escena continuaba.

"Miyuki..." Murmuró Kurama, ojos fríos pero algo asustados al mirar los de la mujer.

"¡Eres un maldito!" Chilló la mujer, solo ligeramente dañando su belleza. Era una mujer con un cuerpo muy bello, con largos cabellos azules y unos ojos rojos que Yuusuke no podía comparar con los de Hiei, ya que eran muy distintos en forma e intensidad. Su piel era clara y con un tono algo grisáceo, pero eso era maquillaje. El mismo maquillaje con el cual pintaba sus labios del color de las violetas.

Pero Yuusuke notaba algo extraño en su postura.

Kurama apartó la mirada con una mueca de desprecio que Yuusuke jamás lo había visto usar. La mujer le siguió gritando.

"¡No fuiste al funeral de Kuronue¡Al menos eso le debes por llevarlo al suicidio!"

"Yo no hice tal cosa." Kurama masculló, cerrando los ojos y aparentemente tratando de ignorar los bramidos de la mujer.

"¡Claro que sí! Lo hiciste dudar sobre su sexualidad, y cuando al fin encontró respuestas, lo destruiste. ¡Después de acostarte con él para torturarlo y decir que solo querías lo mejor para él, lo menos que le debes es--!"

"¡Miyuki, cállate!" Kurama gritó de regreso, abriendo los ojos abruptamente solo para mirar a sus alumnos. "Fuera. _Ahora_."

Ese tono de peligro era suficiente para hacer a Yuusuke levantarse, sin importar que tan interesante fuese esto. Tomó su mochila y casualmente se puso una mano en el bolsillo, fingiendo desinterés al salir del salón. Notó el patrón de los pasos de Hiei detrás de él, y también que Kuwabara no se movió de su lugar. Se encogió de hombros y continuó.

Al salir por la puerta, se percató de que había una pequeña niña junto a la puerta, mirando a los adentros del salón con una mirada medio asustada, medio preocupada. Asumiendo que venía con la tal Miyuki, Yuusuke la ignoró completamente y continuó su camino con Hiei a la salida de la escuela, sabiendo que Hiei tomaría un camino distinto apenas saliendo.

* * *

_Más notas:_

_-Siendo AU, la relación de Yukina y Hiei es distinta.  
-Kouhei Akutawaga y Saburo Akutagawa son, como podrán haber adivinado, Personajes Originales.  
-Miyuki NO es un Personaje Original¿recuerdan esa demonio que salió cuando iban a rescatar a Yukina, la que Yuusuke 'revisó' antes de vencer? (aunque no sé si aparece en las pocas versiones editadas que hay...)_

_Fausto IX: Ya se... Hehe. Por desgracia empezé a escribir fanfics en inglés, así que me hice adicto a usar las comillas._

_Aio-Chan: Tengo una fijación por intentar hacer la gramática lo mejor posible... al principio de mi hobbie de escribir, me importaba poco la gramática (acortaba 'you' a 'u' -terror-), y al ver eso un año después me traumatizé...  
Haha. Quiero postear La Mejor Defensa traducida aquí también... pero necesito el permiso de la autora primero, ya que solo le pedí subirlo a amor-yaoi._

_Kakushi Miko: Gracias por no dejar de leer solo porque no te guste KxK._

_Haruco and Hicaru: Espero que no te empieze a molestar cuando empieze a haber más amabilidad y cariño entre Yuusuke y Hiei. Gracias por leer._

_Impure Act of God: Perdón por rayarte el disco, pero habrá palabrotas de vez en cuando... Y subo rápido los capítulos porque tengo los esquemas de estos primeros capítulos muy marcados en la cabeza, así que solo debo escribirlos en la computadora. Tal vez suba capítulos más lento en un futuro, pero espero no tardar más de un mes (lo más que me ha durado un bloqueo de escritor). Normalmente puedo terminar un capítulo en dos o cuatro días, una semana si tiene mucho que revisarse._

_Mil gracias por los reviews. Espero que les siga gustando el fic a pesar de los cambios o giros en el plot que se me ocurra imponer. Intentó que sea original, pero a veces es más loco que eso, y a momentos si caigo en lo clásico._


	5. Superficial

**Capítulo Cinco  
****Superficial**

"¡Claro que sí! Lo hiciste dudar sobre su sexualidad, y cuando al fin encontró respuestas, lo destruiste. ¡Después de acostarte con él para torturarlo y decir que solo querías lo mejor para él, lo menos que le debes es--!"

"¡Miyuki, cállate!" Esos ojos profundamente verdes giraron hacia ellos con una intensidad que el chico había visto solo una vez antes. "Fuera. _Ahora_."

Escuchó a los otros levantarse y marcharse, pero él no se movió. El profesor lo miró fulminantemente por unos instantes, y en el segundo antes de regresar la atención de modo derrotado a Miyuki, Kuwabara creyó ver una expresión suplicante en ellos.

"No tienes derecho a venir a molestarme en el trabajo. Pudiste haber esperado a que llegara a casa¿por qué vienes a molestarme aquí?"

"Porque es lo que mereces." La chica respondió. "Kuronue era tu mejor amigo—"

"¡Tú sabes lo que era él para mi, y aún así lo arruinaste!" Soltó Kurama, un brazo colocándose alrededor de su estómago. Kuwabara sospechaba que era un gesto inconsciente. "¡Tú eres el motivo de que no fuera a su funeral, TÚ¡Yo siempre te apoyo, Miyuki, siempre lo he hecho! Tu siempre te vuelves en contra mía..." luego soltó un insulto por lo bajo que los oídos de Kuwabara no captaron.

Miyuki rugió y se lanzó hacia delante. Atestó un puñetazo contra el hombro de Kurama solamente, ya que el profesor era bastante rápido. Kuwabara se alzó mientras un segundo puñetazo fallaba pero lograba agarrar un montón del cabello del pelirrojo. Su profesor, gimiendo y siseando al mismo tiempo, dio un bofetón a su oponente quien intensificó la fuerza de su agarre. Kurama ya estaba jalándole el pelo a la mujer cuando Kuwabara lo alcanzó, aunque no logró separarlo de la chica hasta que ella le hubo hecho cuatro profundos rasguños en la mejilla con sus largas y afiladas uñas.

Kuwabara sintió al Profesor Minamino pelear contra su agarre, y aunque era muy fuerte, la ventaja de estatura que le tenía Kuwabara a su profesor le ayudó a mantenerlo fuera de peligro, fulminando con la mirada a Miyuki.

El chico se tensó cuando notó que el profesor se había congelado en sus brazos, y miró a la mata de cabello rojo entre sus brazos para notar suaves temblores.

"¿T-trajiste a Sayaka?" Su voz sonaba furiosa, y Kazuma temió no ser capaz de contenerlo si trataba de escaparse en aquel momento.

La mujer, ahora tratando de arreglarse el arruinado cabello y algo deshecho maquillaje, simplemente lo ignoró. Kuwabara tomó la pausa momentánea para mirar a donde suponía que miraba Kurama, y lo que vio fue una pequeña niña con cabellos color azul y unos ojos inocentes y verdes, casi azules. No podía tener más de seis años, y temblaba ligeramente, con sus orbes azules ligeramente agrandados, sin duda a causa de la pelea que había visto entre... entre... lo que Miyuki y Kurama fueran de ella.

"No podía dejarla sola." Masculló Miyuki, y Kurama solo tembló más.

"Pudiste dejarla con tu novia." Silencio. "¿Ni siquiera para eso sirve?"

Miyuki parecía lista para empezar otra pelea con Kurama, pero en lugar de eso se sacó un brillo labial del bolso que colgaba de su brazo (y no había caído con el abrupto movimiento), y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Vete al infierno, Kurama," le espetó ella, ofreciéndole una mano a la niñita en la puerta, quien la tomó después de darle una preocupada mirada al profesor Minamino. "Salúdame a Mamá," añadió, antes de abrir su pequeña boca para colocar correctamente el brillo, saliendo de vista con Sayaka.

Kazuma endureció su agarre en el hombro derecho y el pecho de su profesor, temiendo que quisiera hacer algo más (no estaba seguro, nunca había visto a Kurama así, el profesor era normalmente tan gentil y suave que uno no se esperaba esto), pero el hombre no luchó contra él. De hecho, se calmó después de unos segundos, aunque su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado en los brazos de su alumno. Estaba cansado, si no por la pequeña pelea, por cualquier daño emocional que se hubiera alzado en su mente.

Kuwabara arregló el modo en que sostenía al delicado (tendría que recapacitar en eso) hombre, y lo llevó despacio a la silla detrás del escritorio del maestro, más amplia y cómoda que los bancos de los estudiantes.

El Profesor Minamino bajó la cabeza, nunca regresando la mirada preocupada de Kuwabara, y rascó los brazos de la silla con los dedos suavemente. Se movió un poco, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando las ventanas.

"Kazuma¿podrías cerrar las cortinas por mí?" preguntó suavemente, con su voz solo lo suficientemente alta para oírla. Tenían que cerrar las persianas del salón antes de irse.

Kuwabara asintió, avanzando a la parte trasera del salón para empezar con esas. El profesor había usado su nombre, eso le decía que estaba algo vulnerable.

Mientras agarraba la cuerda plástica que le permitiría cerrar las persianas, escuchó el dócil sonido de las cortinas siendo lentamente cerradas al otro lado del salón. Viró la mirada al punto de donde provenía el sonido, y miró al profesor moviendo las cortinas con la mirada ensombrecida por sus propios mechones de cabello.

El hombre siempre había captado la atención de Kuwabara. Era lo suficientemente delicado para parecer femenino, y su elegancia solo se añadía al efecto. Su cabello, largo y salvaje, era el epítome de su paciencia y dedicación. Los ojos verdes, siempre condescendientes hacia los estudiantes confundidos, habían inspirado a Kuwabara a confiarle sus temores a este hombre, sobre no ser capaz de pasar el año, y el bondadoso ser le había ofrecido ser su tutor.

"Profesor..." Sabía que su voz tenía un tinte de tiesa, brava preocupación, y que esa era la única razón por la que el hombre volteó hacia él. Casi emite un gemido.

Su cabello estaba tan bello como siempre, sí, y aún más con los fragmentados rayos de puesta de sol haciéndolo brillar, pero esos ojos... Eran los ojos de alguien que vivía suprimiendo algo, probablemente enojo, y que se forzaban a si mismos a ser pacientes. Kuwabara se preguntaba si realmente la amigable mirada que el profesor siempre le dirigía era verdadera, o solo una mascara para cubrir ese sufrimiento.

Kuwabara apartó la mirada, y comenzó a cerrar el resto de las persianas sin decir más. Se toparon al cerrar las últimas dos cortinas, y Kurama suspiró suavemente.

"Perdone, Joven Kuwabara..." Ya se estaba recuperando. "le prometo terminar mañana con la lección de hoy. Este tipo de incidentes no—"

"Lo protegeré."

Kurama parpadeó, mirándolo de nuevo. Sus ojos no eran benignos, lo que le daba algo de alivio a Kuwabara, pero aún así eran gentiles de nuevo, calmos como una superficie de agua. _Pero con solo una gota se puede causar disturbio,_ Kuwabara se recordó, mientras el profesor preguntaba, "¿Disculpe?"

"Yo lo protegeré," Kazuma repitió, apuntando a su propio pecho orgulloso con el dedo pulgar, sin dar la tonta sonrisa sincera que haría al profesor dudar de sus palabras. "Lo protegeré de estos incidentes."

No pelearía con una chica, claro, pero no tenía que hacerlo para proteger al pelirrojo. ¿No era extraño querer proteger a un varón...?

_No_.

"..." al ver la duda en los ojos del hombre, se repitió la respuesta.

Kurama se veía ligeramente afeminado. Se movía y hablaba de modo afeminado, educado. Podía ser vulnerable. Eso era suficiente para Kuwabara.

No era que lo viese como una mujer. Era más un ángel. Por cursi que eso sonara.

Un ángel que lo apoyaba y aceptaba sin juzgarlo, una persona que solo le había mostrado gentileza. Y que le daba tutorías gratuitas, gastando su tiempo libre en un cabeza hueca que le había pedido ayuda.

"Yo... Gracias, Joven Kuwabara." Dudó un momento más, antes de forzarse a mirar al chico a los ojos. "No se que más decirle... no creo haber escuchado esto de un alumno... o de nadie más. Hm... ¿lo veré mañana, entonces?"

Kuwabara asintió, sintiendo la cabeza muy ligera. Hubiese estado bien si el profesor le dijera que esas eran tonterías y que debía irse a casa, hubiese estado bien si simplemente le hubiera rechazado el comentario. Pero, ya fuese porque realmente no sabía como contestar o porque no le molestaba ser 'protegido', lo único que hizo fue decir gracias. Eso era excelente.

Al sentir una vacilante palmada en su hombro, se encaminó a la puerta. Estaba consciente de que el profesor no lo miraba de manera extraña, y devolvió el favor al no voltear atrás al salir del salón.

En el horizonte, el sol ya estaba cerca de desaparecer.

* * *

Kurama se quedó con los pies pegados a donde estaban después de que el chico salió. Sus piernas se sentían de gelatina, pero él no las dejaría caer. 

Colocó la frente contra las frescas persianas que acababa de cerrar, cerrando los ojos para caer en una oscuridad aún más intensa que la del salón. La frescura lo envolvió casi de inmediato, y de pronto estaba consciente de que el invierno estaba en camino. El pensamiento no le duró mucho, ya que los eventos más recientes seguían presionándole la cabeza.

Kazuma Kuwabara. Había estado consciente de que era un chico noble. Un poco lento, pero noble, y un caballero de brillante armadura con las damas. En él, Kurama había encontrado un deseo de aprender que pocos estudiantes tenían, y que le serviría mucho. Kazuma podría ser el mejor alumno de su clase, Kurama estaba seguro que podría ser un doctor o un gran abogado sin problemas si se lo proponía. Solo debía desearlo. Si, desear... el coraje y la disposición eran tal vez las mejores características del chico, y a veces su necedad de ser terco.

Esas eran cosas que Kurama había considerado positivas al conocer al chico y aceptar ser su tutor. Pero ahora... Ahora tenía eso en contra suya.

No debió haber sido tan abierto con el chico. No debió haber sido tan amable. Debió ser el inteligente, sagaz, pero distante profesor que era en clases. Debió dejar claro que él, entre todas las cosas que podía ser, _no era débil._ Él _no_ necesitaba un guardaespaldas, o un muro emocional que no fuera el suyo propio para protegerse. No debió dejar a Kuwabara ver que era vulnerable, pero era con Miyuki con la única persona con quien tenía tal desliz. Si hubiese sido más frío—

Pero no. Seguro que ni eso hubiese prevenido esto. Kazuma tenía una empatía del demonio, y seguro que las barreras de frialdad y gentileza de Kurama solo servían como coladores, deteniendo lo peor pero nunca evitando pasar el agua.

"Kazuma..." Masculló, abriendo los ojos. Sabía que tenía una mirada asesina, lo sabía, pero no podía detenerla, ni la falta absoluta de calidez en su rostro. "Por qué..."

Desde la primera tutoría había notado algunas muestras de simpatía del chico, aunque en ese entonces eran desconfiadas y casi cautelosas. ¿Cómo había dejado que llegara a esto¿De donde sacaba la idea de que...?

Agitó la cabeza. Solo estaba caminando en círculos, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué el chico creía que Kurama era digno de su 'protección'.

"No eres una mala persona... es normal que le agrades..." Se dijo, jalando una persiana para mirar la ventana. Atrapó su propio reflejo, y su mente quedo en blanco por un momento.

_Soy hermoso_. Y muy vanidoso.

Pero era verdad: era una persona muy bella. Gimió ante el pensamiento, y sus rodillas volvieron a temblar. Esta vez no pudo detener su propio cuerpo, y cayó de rodillas al piso, con la frente contra el marco de la ventana. No había nadie con él, podía ser vulnerable si quería, sin ningún problema.

Ser bonito no le había traído nada más que malos amores y relaciones interesadas. Claro, él había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para evadir la mayor parte de esos, no le molestaba. Eras muy pocos los que realmente habían llegado a afectarle. Y era lo suficientemente astuto para usar sus encantos a su conveniencia, aunque no lo había echo para pasar la escuela, como muchas personas celosas de su inteligencia sugerían.

La belleza era algo tan... vacío. Y sin embargo, era lo que él siempre usaba para controlar a la gente a su alrededor, su apariencia le facilitaba siempre las cosas.

Era ese lustre puro en su largo cabello, ese brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos verdes, ese porte que cargaba sin esfuerzo, lo que era digno de protegerse. Nadie querría proteger a un tramposo zorro de dos caras...

Sus ojos se abrieron muy grandes, y una onda de frialdad le pasó por las venas.

_Claro. Proteger mi cuerpo, y no mi persona._

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo suavemente. Toda preocupación se había desvanecido de su mente, dejándole una brisa de frescura que parecía entrar por un oído y salir por el otro, sin ser obstaculizada por pensamientos maltrechos de belleza interna que no poseía.

Se veía como una chica, y eso no le importaba. Más de una vez lo habían confundido con una.

_...caballero de brillante armadura con las damas._

Entre sentirse ofendido y aliviado, Kurama estaba ahogado en la segunda sensación.

Se dirigió al escritorio y recogió sus cosas con recuperada confianza. Tarareando una canción y jugando a girar las llaves de su apartamento en un dedo, salió del salón. Miyuki no importaba, y Sayaka estaría bien. Todo, todo lo demás, eran cosas que él había causado y que él podría arreglar. Y lo más importante, cosas que no tenía prisa por enmendar, ni recordar.

"_Profundo, tan profundo..."_ Masculló la tonada, saludando con una sonrisa a un par de estudiantes que quedaron en los pasillos después de los clubes, pero sin detener su camino.

"_Y muy trivial..."_

* * *

_Es un capítulo corto, o más corto que el anterior, y se sale completamente de la pareja principal. Pero de vez en cuando habrá capítulos así, más enfocado en la pareja de KuwabaraxKurama que en cualquier otra cosa. Tal vez no meta muchos, porque podría intercalar esto con los capítulos normales, pero al menos este es así._

_La relación de estos dos es algo distinta a la relación original y a la relación Universo Alterno de Yuusuke y Hiei. Kurama tiene un pequeño complejo Hiei... No se si entenderán ese comentario. Y es algo emo... bueno, muy emo en este capítulo. (sin ofender a los que tengan otro significado para 'emo', pero mis amigos y yo lo usamos para no decir 'depresivo que cree tener al mundo en su contra'. ES más un chiste personal que un insulto al género, aunque no es muy de mi agrado en las personas no-ficticias)_

_No pregunten de lo que tararea Kurama al final. NO han escuchado la canción nunca, a menos que alguien copiara ilegalmente un lyric fallido de una banda que no sobrevivió más allá del reparto de deberes._

_De nuevo, si no les gusta esta pareja, no se aflijan. El fic no se centra en ella. Pero no insulten._


	6. Dos Caras

_Uno pensaría que salir de vacaciones me alentaría a seguir subiendo capítulos rápidamente... pero los examenes me estresaron un poco, y mejor tomé un descanzo. Perdón por la tardanza. El próximo capítulo puede que tarde también, porque iré de vacaciones a ver a mi familia. No hay computadora a donde voy, pero puedo llevar mi laptop. No tendré internet, sin embargo._

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Dos Caras**

Pudín de chocolate. Sabía muy bien cuando era hecho en casa. El postre te empalagaba el paladar de un modo celestial, si tenías gusto por lo dulce, y era mejor que un incendio o ejercicio intenso para relajar la mente. Este dulce no era hecho en casa, sino que provenía de un paquete plástico de una compañía donde seguro se explotaba a los trabajadores, y no era postre (la cena no era hasta dentro de hora y media), pero las papilas gustativas de Hiei prácticamente se convulsionaban de placer mientras el chico lánguidamente lamía su cuchara de plástico barato.

Lentamente, como debía tomarse todo lo bueno de la vida, el chico comía su alimento preferido. Se deleitaba en quitar todo rastro de chocolate en su cuchara después de cada porción, sin importar que quedara media tacita del pudín. Estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo con ojos bien abiertos y con solo una camisa blanca sin mangas puesta sobre el pecho. La cabeza la tenía al borde de la cama, colgando ligeramente pero no lo suficiente para no tragar a gusto.

Pocos eran los placeres de los que gozaba seguido, y esta copita de pudre dientes era una vez por semana. Más seguido, y dejaría de ser tan especial. Y no era como si tuviera dinero para andar gastando en dulce.

Giró para yacer en su estómago y frunció el ceño ligeramente al mirar el plástico, unos minutos después. Con certera puntería y un suspiro de inquietud, lanzó el vacío recipiente y atinó al bote de basura de la esquina.

Pasó la mirada sobre las otras cosas en la cama, lamiéndose los labios para obtener los últimos vestigios de dulzura. Había unas cuantas libretas... tareas.

Era Domingo, y era tarde en la tarde, y no había hecho la tarea que era para mañana. El Sábado había salido hasta tarde, y consiguió bastante dinero como para dos semanas. No lo usaría en dos semanas, claro. Se iría al fondo de emergencias que estaba oculto bajo una tabla floja de su piso. Karasu no limpiaba el cuarto, ni siquiera entraba, así que no había riesgos de ser robado.

Bostezó y alcanzó la primera libreta con la mano derecha. Sería mejor comenzar...

La escuela era algo más fácil desde que habían iniciado las detenciones. Maldito Profesor Minamino. Hiei NO iba a agradecerle por darles tutorías, incluso si le estaba ayudando en las calificaciones. Incluso si su cabeza estaba más clara al estar más llena de deberes en lugar de preocupaciones.

"Maldición," masculló, tirando las libretas hacia su mochila. No le había tomado nada de tiempo terminar, lo encontraba sencillo.

Se levantó, estirándose y bostezando, y avanzó a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, se dio cuenta de que tenían visitas. Cerró la puerta al punto de ser capaz de escuchar una conversación, pero no lo suficiente para ser visto si de casualidad miraba hacia la puerta.

"—y si no me pagas, las consecuencias serán serias."

"Bui, no presiones..." Era ese tono entre siseo y rugido el cual indicaba que Karasu estaba en su límite. "Antes trabajabas para mí..."

Y era el silencio al que Hiei se había acostumbrado por un año el cual le decía que Bui solo estaba mirando penetrantemente a la persona frente a si.

Nunca había sido un hombre de muchas palabras.

"Ya no." Fue su respuesta después de un minuto entero.

"..."

Hiei agitó la cabeza y silenciosamente cerró la puerta. Sabía a donde daba esa conversación, y sabía el humor de perros que tendría Karasu al terminar todo. El bajito muchacho se cubrió con una camisa negra grande y se dirigió a la ventana que daba a la salida de emergencia. Cenaría afuera. O no cenaría, dependiendo de cuanto pudiese robar hoy (el dinero bajo la madera era intocable).

Karasu había pedido un préstamo de más, y ahora lo estaban obligando a pagar con amenazas. Era la razón del por qué el hombre salía cada vez más seguido: necesitaba más clientes a los que extorsionar, para después darle los clientes al jefe y librarse del pago en efectivo. En su organización, así funcionaban las cosas.

"No hay remedio," se dijo, deslizándose entre las oxidadas escaleras hasta el suelo. Las escaleras se terminaban un metro antes de llegar al piso, pero era simple aterrizar con el concreto plano debajo. Hiei se dio unas palmaditas al pecho para quitar un poco de mugre, y salió de la abandonada calle a donde daba la salida de incendios.

"Yo no le voy a conseguir clientes." La última vez que lo hizo, tuvo que golpear a algunas personas para que lo dejasen en paz, por no decir que la policía casi se entera de todo. "Que se las arregle solo..."

Aún así, le daba un mal sentimiento en el estómago el pensar en lo que le harían a Karasu si se metía en demasiados problemas. Lo podían matar... el líder de los narcotraficantes era también el líder actual de la mafia, por lo que Hiei sabía. No le agradaba estar conectado con esa gente, incluso en este modo tan sutil. No era seguro¿qué tal si lo secuestraban en un intento de presionar a Karasu?

"Mi vida ya apesta bastante sin esos problemas..." masculló.

De pronto recordó algo que había postergado por ya una semana: _suicidio_.

Asintió, ojos achicándose de forma decidida. Tendría que pensar en un modo muy sutil, claro... y tendría que esperar por algunas semanas más, o al menos una, antes de intentar nada. Se vería muy sospechoso el tratar (estaba considerando el peor escenario, aquel de ser detenido de nuevo) de suicidarse inmediatamente después de un incendio, y aún más si ese incendio todavía no tenía origen sólido, solo sospechas de una broma estudiantil con objetos faltantes en el laboratorio de Química.

"Incendio..." murmuró para si, sin notar que su mano izquierda estaba en su bolsillo mientras caminaba, ni que la derecha jugaba con un pequeño encendedor que siempre llevaba consigo, encendiendo y apagando, encendiendo y apagando, "queda fuera. Revisemos la lista."

* * *

"No estoy seguro de todo esto."

Yuusuke giró los ojos ante la obvia reluctancia en la voz de su compañero. Kouhei era muy... niño bueno. No seguía los pasos de su hermano. Yuusuke había estado consciente de que sería un problema, pero más que problemático, era molesto.

"Todo lo que te pido es que me des las llaves por unas horas el sábado por la tarde... tu club es hasta las cinco, y yo ya habré acabado para cuando den las cuatro cincuenta." Y estaría listo para cuando legasen los de natación para 'descubrirlo'. "Solo por un rato¿sí¿Qué daño te hace prestarme las piscinas por una hora? No voy a hacer una fiesta ni nada."

"Es por eso..." Kouhei masculló, y se obligó a subir la mirada cuando Yuusuke solo se le quedó viendo sardónicamente. "¡No sé que quieres hacer! Es lo que me preocupa. ¿Qué tal si cuando yo llegue con el equipo, hay un nuevo mural en la pared hecho con pintura en aerosol¿O si el agua tiene algún colorante que nos ponga la piel verde? Incluso podrías arruinar las regaderas o algo así, y a quien van a culpar, sin importar que tú fueras el que lo hizo, seré yo porque te di la llave."

"Hm. Buen punto. Y gracias por las sugerencias."

"¿¡Eh¡Urameshi, tú no--!"

"Ya cálmate," Yuusuke sonrió. "No haré nada de eso. Te lo prometo. Quiero estar en la piscina un rato y ya, hasta yo tengo que relajarme a veces. Solo abre la puerta a las cuatro y vete. Yo entraré a las cinco pasadas las cuatro, y cuando me vaya cierro bien. Solo finge que abres con la llave, y todo estará bien."

El chico de cabello castaño frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a todos lugares menos a Yuusuke. Los pasillos de la escuela estaban llenándose ya, a pesar de ser temprano en la mañana del Martes. Faltaban veinte minutos para la primera clase. Tenían mucho tiempo para discutir, como Yuusuke había planeado, e incluso si no llegaban a un acuerdo, Yuusuke impediría que Kouhei fuera a su clase asta que hicieran el trato.

"Me la debes," Yuusuke le recordó, haciendo al chico rugir ligeramente.

"Maldición, Saburo..." Yuusuke le oyó decir bajo su aliento, y sonrió socarronamente. Ya lo tenía en sus manos.

"Bien, pues," le dijo a Kouhei, al tiempo que colocaba un brazo alrededor de los ligeramente-musculosos hombros del chico, que era unas pulgadas más bajito que Yuusuke. "vamos a discutir un poco más del asunto¿quieres?"

"Tienes que prometer," Kouhei comenzó, bajando la voz mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, "que no vas a..." Yuusuke solo asintió cada cinco segundos, sin realmente escuchar las condiciones que Kouhei le estaba poniendo.

Dudaba que alguna fuera a ser 'no te ahogues a propósito en la piscina'.

* * *

"Me alegra que piense de ese modo, Joven Jaganshi, y me encantaría tenerlo en mis tutorías, si está dispuesto a estudiar con el Joven Kuwabara."

"Lo que sea." Hiei masculló, manos en los bolsillos y mirada en un pedazo de pared justo junto a la cabeza del pelirrojo, para dar la impresión de que estaba mirando a Minamino.

"Excelente," el hombre sonrió brillantemente. Era una sonrisa que hacía a sus estudiantes mujeres esforzarse para impresionarlo y ganar su atención. "Lo veré de Lunes a Sábado, entonces, después de las clases. El mismo horario que la detención de la semana pasada." Hiei asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir del salón – su primera clase estaba al otro lado de la escuela – cuando... "Y¿Joven Jaganshi?" Se detuvo, y giró a ver al profesor de nuevo.

El pelirrojo ahora tenía una expresión seria, algo preocupada. "¿Qué le pasó en el ojo?"

Hiei se contuvo de hacer una mueca, y en lugar de eso miro a Kurama de modo completamente vacío. No se había molestado en ocultar el ojo morado que tenía – las gafas oscuras no eran su estilo, y el maquillaje era de niñas. Lo que significaba que era notorio el oscurecimiento de piel, dado que el resto era algo pálida. No había otros signos visibles de una pelea, como siempre.

"¿Fue el Joven Urameshi?" El tono de duda le dijo a Hiei que el profesor ya sabía la respuesta, pero aún así lo dijo.

"No."

"¿Y bien?"

"No es nada." Hiei dijo simplemente, saliendo en lugar de dejar al hombre preguntar algo más.

Realmente no era nada que quisiera recordar. Era parte de la razón por la cual le había pedido a Minamino seguir las tutorías. Era un modo de pasar tiempo extra lejos de casa, y de Karasu. Se había salvado de ser victima de victima por frustración el Domingo, al salir de la casa y no regresar hasta que Karasu estaba dormido. El Lunes se salvó medio día, porque tuvo que ir a la escuela. Pero al regresar a casa, no se había librado de un Karasu aún frustrado y además enojado porque Hiei no había estado en casa el Domingo para descargas su ira. Había sido un descuido el dejarle el ojo morado, pero era simple decir que se había encontrado unos buscapleitos de camino a la escuela.

Claro, en lugar de eso, Hiei simplemente había dejado a Kurama en el salón, pero lo de los buscapleitos sería su respuesta si lo presionaban por una.

Pero no creía que hicieran eso, porque—

Se detuvo al salir del salón. Yuusuke Urameshi caminaba con un chico de primer año con el pasillo, apartándose sin notar a Hiei. Tenía el brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico, y hablaba en voz baja (lo suficiente para que Hiei no pudiese escuchar más que las 's' si ponía atención) sobre algo que parecía incomodar al chico.

La mente de Hiei divagó... y la detuvo antes de pensar algo estúpido. Yuusuke tenía _novia_. Y aunque a Hiei no le pareciera muy atractiva la chica, eso decía_algo_ de Urameshi.

Debía estar tramando algo... Y si eso mantenía a Hiei fuera de casa por más tiempo, descubriría de que se trataba. No regresaría por más de lo necesario (cambiar sus libros, su ropa, y dormir) hasta que Karasu se las arreglara con eso de pagarle a los narcotraficantes. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con que Urameshi se disculpara por lo de Yukina, aunque Hiei lo dudaba. Pero eso le daba una excusa para investigar.

Caminó tras ellos, y no lo notaron por un rato. Esto se debía a que caminaba a la distancia adecuada y era silencioso. Pero eso también significaba que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, por el ruido de los demás estudiantes que ya comenzaban a llenar los pasillos para hacer... cosas de estudiantes. Hiei nunca había compartido los rituales y tradiciones de los adolescentes comunes, era casi sobrenatural. O... solo muy antisocial. Oh, bien.

En algún punto en el edificio dos, el chico con el cual estaba Urameshi terminó por agitar la cabeza, asegurarle algo a Yuusuke, y salir corriendo para llegar a su clase, que estaba en dirección contraria a la que habían estado avanzando.

Hiei dio dos pasos a la derecha para dejarlo pasar sin que chocaran el uno con el otro, y dejó a sus ojos seguir el brillo azul de los del chico hasta que lo pasó de largo. Cuando devolvió sus propios ojos rojos al pasillo que tenía por delante, tenía la mirada de Yuusuke Urameshi encima.

Y esa tonta sonrisa burlona.

"Jaganshi. No te veo desde la semana pasada."

"Que fue hace tres días," masculló el bajito chico pelinegro, haciendo una pequeña mueca mientras Urameshi venía a ponerle una mano al hombro. Volteó porque la presión de la mano lo giró, y comenzó a caminar con Urameshi guiándolo, sin poder quitárselo de encima sin parecer grosero. ¿De cuando a ahora le importaba ser educado? Ni idea.

"Sí, sí. Pero tres días son como 70 horas."

"72."

"Como digas. ¡72 horas sin verte! Si que te extrañé. ¿Tú me extrañaste?"

"No realmente, no."

"¿Seguro?" le dio un codazo muy suave en el costado, y Hiei lo fulminó con la mirada ligeramente. "¿Entonces por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"..." No podía decir realmente que no lo estaba siguiendo. Y no podía decir mucho sin aceptar que si lo había hecho: decir que no era una afirmación, decir que sí era extraño. Mejor quedarse callado.

"Ya te lo he dicho, Hiei, yo ya tengo novia. Pero," bajó la voz a un murmullo, acercándose para hablarle a Hiei en la oreja, "si jugamos bien las cartas, podría hacerte algún..._favor_ de vez en cuando..."

Hiei no sabía que era mayor: su furia, su espanto, o su súbita duda con respecto a la sexualidad de Urameshi. Pero la mezcla de rubor y palidez logró dejarle la cara algo verde. Agitó la cabeza velozmente, empujando a Yuusuke un poco. La sonrisa satisfecha que le vio al chico le dijo que creía haber obtenido lo que quería, y Hiei drenó toda emoción de su mente.

Yuusuke solo quería alejarlo.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

La sorpresa en el rostro de su oponente trajo a Hiei la necesidad de dar una satisfecha sonrisa también.

Casi podía ver los engranes detenerse en la cabeza de Urameshi por unos segundos, antes de ponerse a trabajar a mil por hora. Se estaba preguntando sobre la sexualidad de Hiei, si había hecho lo incorrecto al 'molestarlo', o si Hiei sabía lo que había querido hacer. De cualquier modo, Yuusuke alejó esa emoción y simplemente se encogió de hombros, dejando que Hiei los llevara a un pasillo vacío un piso arriba.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" Urameshi preguntó, picando tercamente con el dedo una grieta en la pared.

"¿Por qué me salvaste aquel día?"

* * *

"¿Por qué me salvaste aquel día?"

Yuusuke parpadeó. Esa no era la pregunta que había estado esperando... no era que hubiese esperado una pregunta en especifico. Pero pensó que sería sobre lo que estaba haciendo con Kouhei. Cuando vio que el pequeño los estaba siguiendo, asumió que sabía algo, o que había escuchado algo. Aparentemente no... o sí había logrado distraerlo con su broma homosexual.

Ahora, solo debía pensar en qué contestarle. ¿"Porque yo me iba a suicidar el mismo día y no podía dejarte tener toda la gloria"? No. Eso era tonto, y revelaba demasiado en un solo enunciado.

"Porque no quería verte morir," dijo al fin, con cara seria. La cara de Hiei tomó una expresión sorprendida antes que la ocultara con una máscara de escepticismo.

_¡Oh, esto funciona!_ pensó Yuusuke, emocionado. _No sabía que Hiei fuera tan vulnerable al sentimentalismo. Veamos, con esto debería estar contento..._

"En serio, Jaganshi. A pesar de lo que dije aquel día en el techo," no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa socarrona, pero eso era parte de su persona, no sería sospechoso, "me caes bien. Después de lo que has sufrido y todo, creo que simpatizo contigo. Cuando escuché que estabas en el incendio, pues... solo hice lo que creí que era correcto. Claro, yo sabía desde un principio que tú habías empezado el incendio, y por eso estaba algo molesto contigo cuando regresaste."

Hiei se quedó callado por un largo rato, mirando a Yuusuke como si no pudiera creérselo (y haría bien si no lo hacía), antes de asentir con la cabeza. Masculló algo que a Yuusuke le sonó como un 'bien, gracias, adiós' y se alejó por el pasillo, presumiblemente hacia su primera clase. Cuando estaba completamente fuera de rango de vista y escucha, Yuusuke dejó salir un largo suspiro de alivio, al tiempo que se estiraba.

Había engañado a Hiei, y probablemente el enano no lo molestaría por un buen rato, hasta que se diera cuenta de que Yuusuke le había mentido, o cuando quisiera preguntar otra cosa. Eso estaba bien, se tomaría su tiempo para volver a venir.

Yuusuke probablemente no estaría vivo para esa próxima vez.


	7. La Peor Mano

_Regresé de mi viaje familiar._

_**¡Feliz Navidad!**  
(un par de días tarde, pero¿qué se le va a hacer?)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7  
La Peor Mano**

"Hace semanas que no salimos... Y ya tengo los boletos para la premier. La película es de terror, pero así puedo acercarme más a ti, para protegerte..." Sonrió seductora y socarronamente, sacándole un rubor y un ceño fruncido a la chica, quien luchaba por ocultar la alegría.

"Ay, Yuusuke..." Keiko Yukimura dijo en su usual tono de voz, que era terca y estricta, pero con un bajo tono de amabilidad que dejaba a Yuusuke salirse con la suya – aunque no sin una buena bofetada, si había ofendido a la chica.

Yuusuke solo le sonrió. Sabía que ella estaba encantada con esto – era rara la ocasión en que la invitaba a algún lado, la cual era una de las razones de sus quejas (nada serias) que lanzaba a Yuusuke de vez en cuando ("No sé para qué me pediste que fuera tu novia si no te molestas en ser algo romántico. Yo soy la que tiene que invitarte a cenar o a salir. Realmente, Yuusuke¡tu idea de diversión en pareja es ir a los video juegos!"). Esta invitación al cine, para ver un estreno en un cine decente, debía ser una encantadora sorpresa para ella. A Yuusuke le gustaba verla feliz, y no se le hacía difícil diferenciar la emoción bajo las emociones que forzaba en su rostro.

Tampoco le tomaba mucho el notar que también había pena, si no era tristeza, por el modo en que se movía de lado a lado.

Pero no importaba si aceptaba o no. Esto solo era parte de su plan. Se había esforzado mucho en pensar en detalles – pero ya había sabido que tendría que pensar mucho sobre detalles cuando decidió suicidarse.

Su primer intento había sido rudo y directo, y con pistas de suicidio inexistentes, razones basadas en su vida en general. Su segundo intento sería idéntico al primero en las dos últimas características, pero lento y horroroso. Ambos iban a ser públicos, aunque en este intento nadie lo **vería** morir. Un grupo de nadadores lo encontraría muerto, de todos modos, y eso era una multitud. Los rumores viajarían rápido, con más de un bocafloja en el equipo de natación.

"¿Y bien?" Yuusuke preguntó después de salir de su ensimismamiento, durante el cual Keiko no había respondido.

Keiko suspiró, abrazando sus libros firmemente contra su pecho. Yuusuke se inclinaba sobre ella ligeramente, recargado en el muro y una mano en el bolsillo, una típica pose de "¿a quien le importa?".

"Perdón, Yuusuke... me encantaría ir contigo, pero ya tengo algo que hacer esa noche. Mi padre va a necesitar ayuda en el restaurante esa noche, y le prometí que me quedaría en casa..."

"Hmmm," Yuusuke gimió en tono de queja, dándole a Keiko unos ojitos de cachorro que no eran nada convincentes. Keiko sonrió, y acarició su mejilla con una mano que alejó de sus libros. "No quiero ir solito..."

"Perdón," repitió la chica. Yuusuke hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que nada se podía hacer al respecto. Keiko le sonrió más tiernamente y se acercó, cerrando los ojos al rozar sus labios contra los de Yuusuke. El chico entre-cerró los ojos como respuesta y presionó sus labios contra los de ella más firmemente. Era lindo besarse así, aunque no era perfecto. Yuusuke quería más intensidad al besar, y Keiko solo reflejaba determinación y suavidad. Pero, aún así, era su novia, y eso le daba el derecho y la obligación de demostrar su afecto por ella de un modo u otro.

Se apartó lentamente al sentir una molestia. Le sonrió a la chica ruborizada, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "Estaré bien. Espero que a la próxima si puedas acompañarme." Keiko asintió, sonriente de nuevo.

Hubo un cómodo silencio en el que solo se miraron por un rato, antes de que un pequeño ruido (aclaración de garganta, tan ruidoso como se podía hacer) y una voz algo gruñona los hiciera voltear. La molestia que Yuusuke había sentido.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" Hiei preguntó, ojos fijos en el rostro de Yuusuke y sin mirar a Keiko (el chico no parecía tenerle el menor cariño o respeto a Keiko), ojos rojos buscando los cafés del chico.

"¿Jaganshi?" Keiko preguntó, mirando a Hiei pero hablando con Yuusuke. Se le oía confusa.

Yuusuke se aguantó el impulso que tenía de suspirar, y se obligó a responder tan alegremente como era natural en su persona: "Es que ya hablamos, Keiko," dijo, mostrándole que sí se había disculpado, "así que estamos en buenos términos. Tan buenos, de hecho, que hasta me acompaña a casa desde hace dos semanas. ¿Qué encantador el enano, eh?"

Keiko le dio una mirada estricta ante eso último, pero al ver que no había cambio en la expresión blanca de Hiei, asumió que esa era simplemente la naturaleza de su relación. Los chicos eran chicos, después de todo. "Bueno," terminó diciendo, en tono algo resignado. Seguro que hubiese querido que Yuusuke la acompañara a ella a casa, pero ella era muy orgullosa para realmente admitirlo. "Te veo mañana, entonces," le dijo a Yuusuke con una sonrisa, antes de agitar la mano amistosamente a Hiei, quien no devolvió el gesto. "Adiós, Hiei."

"Hn," fue la respuesta de Hiei, mientras la chica besaba a Yuusuke en la mejilla y se alejaba a paso campante.

Yuusuke giró cuando había salido de vista, comenzando a caminar. Hiei se adhirió a su lado, a una distancia en la cual cualquiera asumiría que eran amigos. Lo que no eran, solo era una fachada que Hiei insistía en dar.

"Oye, estaba besando a mi novia..." Yuusuke se quejó, sin mirar a Hiei. Sentía la presión de ojos rojos sobre su rostro, pero no lo miró.

"Aguántate," dijo el chico simplemente, moviendo la mochila en sus hombros.

Hiei tenía tutorías, así que salía más tarde. Eso no le había impedido pegársele a Yuusuke para acompañarlo a casa durante los últimos nueve días (sin contar el Domingo, durante el cual no tenían motivo para verse).

Yuusuke sabía que era parcialmente culpa suya – no se había esforzado por evitarlo mucho: siempre tenía algo que hacer después de clase, y ese tiempo era suficiente para que Hiei terminara sus tutorías y lo encontrara. La primera vez, Hiei lo encontró durmiendo bajo un árbol detrás de la escuela, donde Yuusuke yacía desde la última hora. Yuusuke se había sorprendido ligeramente por esto (era el día justo después de quitárselo de encima con sentimentalismo, y él había asumido que no lo vería por un rato), pero lo aceptó. Unos días más tarde, cuando Yuusuke había logrado no quedarse dormido para no ser encontrado tan fácilmente, se había metido en un pleito que le llevó más de lo esperado, y cuando terminó y salía del callejón en donde había luchado, Hiei lo esperaba con una expresión aburrida (su ojo morado, sobre el cual Yuusuke no había preguntado ni preguntaría, ya casi había desaparecido). El callejón, Yuusuke notó entonces, había estado demasiado cerca de la escuela, para que Hiei lo encontrara tan fácil.

Esta semana, había hablado con Kouhei varias veces, y eso también le dio a Hiei tiempo para alcanzarlo, ya que se sabía la ruta a casa de Yuusuke de memoria, y el chico era muy flojo como para usar otra. Hoy, viernes, había esperado a Keiko, quien tenía que hablar con un maestro sobre una calificación en un examen, para preguntarle sobre el cine (sí tenía los boletos, o los tendría, si se obligaba a aceptarlos de Sakyo. No iría a la función si todo resultaba como debía, sin embargo).

Yuusuke miró a Hiei de arriba abajo, aunque ara entonces los ojos del chico estaban enfocados en el camino. No había preguntado nada, asumiendo que esta muestra de 'amistad' era por su decisión de usar palabras comprometedoras, pero la meta de Hiei parecía ser y no ser, el molestarlo. Yuusuke tenía el presentimiento que simplemente lo estaba vigilando.

"¿Por qué caminas conmigo a casa, eh¿No te extrañan en la tuya?" su tono no era ofensivo o bromista, meramente curioso y algo frustrado.

Hiei regresó su mirada a Yuusuke en ese momento, y logró enfocar sus ojos contra los cafés de Yuusuke. El chico casi temblaba – tal _intensidad_ era la que veía en ese tono rojo vino...

"Me caes bien," Hiei dijo simplemente, usando la técnica de Yuusuke en contra suya. "¿No quieres que camine contigo?"

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada con esfuerzo. A Hiei le gustaba intentar eso últimamente – mirar a Yuusuke directamente en los ojos. A Yuusuke no le gustaba, porque el fuego en sus ojos era demasiado revelador. No sabía si Hiei lo notaba, pero la ferocidad en sus ojos contaba mil y un historias de maltrato, y de las defensas que Hiei se había creado. Asumía que esa era la causa de la gentileza y sublime interés del Profesor Minamino por el chico, y no quería que ese calor lo atrajera también.

"Haz lo que quieras. Pero no es mi problema si te asaltan o te violan o algo..." Yuusuke advirtió, mirando al cielo.

Siempre que llegaban a su casa, ya era algo tarde, aunque el sol no se ocultaba completamente.

"Bueno," dijo Hiei, sin emoción alguna. Yuusuke se encogió de hombros una vez más, y siguió caminando. Al pasar dos minutos, se percató de un extraño sonidito que provenía de un lugar cercano a las caderas de Hiei. Giró la mirada, para ver que el chico jugaba a encender y apagar un encendedor con la mano izquierda, lejos de Yuusuke.

"¿Haces eso seguido?" preguntó, aunque ya lo había visto hacerlo dos o tres veces mientras caminaban así.

"Hn."

Que útil.

Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos, que no era el peor de la ciudad solo porque un cierto 'alguien' de cabello largo y oscuro pagaba por la mitad de este, Yuusuke se giró hacia Hiei. "Bien, pues, ya te puedes retirar. He llegado a mi casa sano y salvo, así que puedes dormir en paz, o gran enanin Hie—"

"¡Yuusuke!" El chico frunció el ceño al ser interrumpido y volteó a ver a Sakyo, quien se encaminaba hacia ellos. Le dio una mirada algo sorprendida a Hiei (Yuusuke nunca traía amigos a casa, el hombre comenzaba a dudar que tuviera alguno) pero se enfocó rápidamente en Yuusuke un segundo después.

"¿Qué?" Razón por la que no le daba una respuesta más ruda: Hiei estaba parado a su lado. Mostrar a quien odiaba, o quien le agradaba, era dar debilidades al enemigo.

Sakyo dio otra miradita a Hiei antes de hablar en voz calma y casi alegre, pero sus ojos color café oscuro revelaban que no se sentía así. A veces era genial que los ojos del hombre tuvieran tres tonalidades que solo cambiaban con su humor, pero no era nada ventajoso si todos sabían que tonalidades tomaban con cada emoción. Afortunadamente, solo Yuusuke sabía: su padre no se fijaba en ese detalle, a pesar de ser tan inteligente.

"Urameshi-san vendrá a visitarlos esta noche. Yo no podré estar presente," dijo.

Yuusuke se tensó. Esperaba que no fuese muy obvio, pero al darle una miradita a Hiei y ver el brillo en sus ojos, supo que sí se había notado. Volvió su atención a Sakyo velozmente. "Gracias por avisarnos. Que pena que no te puedas quedar."

Sakyo asintió, y se apartó después de un cariñoso 'hasta luego'. Subió a su auto, aparcado en la calle del frente, y Yuusuke vio un ceño fruncido en su rostro antes de que arrancara. El chico se giró hacia Hiei, haciendo una mueca. "Papá viene a casa. Odio las reuniones familiares... Bien, te veré mañana en la escuela," dijo simplemente, antes de dejar a Hiei allí afuera. Notó que se apartaba al comenzar a subir las escaleras de el complejo, y se relajó momentáneamente.

Lo necesitaba. Shigeko Urameshi vendría a visitarlos... y eso nunca era bueno.

* * *

"Te ves bien, Mamá," Yuusuke le aseguró a la frenética mujer. Se veía calmada por fuera, y más sobria de lo que Yuusuke la había visto en meses. Incluso parecía saber cuando y donde estaba. Pero por como recorría su mano por su cabello, por como miraba la botella de sake en la mesita de la esquina, Yuusuke sabía como se sentía. 

No fue mucho pasadas las ocho que alguien tocó la puerta. El golpeteo era muy hostil para ser de Sakyo, muy firme como para ser de el encargado del edificio, y nadie más realmente los visitaba.

Yuusuke se levantó, súbitamente inseguro si la camisa blanca abotonada y pantalones oscuros que se había puesto serían suficientemente 'decentes' para Shigeko (¿pero que más podían hacer? No era como si tuviesen dinero para comprarse ropa elegante), y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Subió la mirada para ver los ojos verdes de su padre. Notó ausentemente que eran del mismo tono que los de el Profesor Minamino, pero no eran comparables en ningún sentido. Los ojos de Shigeko eran completamente fríos, y aunque calculadores, tenían una puerta abierta a la crueldad si era necesaria. Kurama al menos se preocupaba por sus estudiantes, Shigeko no le salvaría la vida a Yuusuke si no le trajera alguna ganancia.

Yuusuke terminó apartando la mirada, como siempre. Él _debía_ perder el concurso de miradas, porque él era el hijo y no podía superar al padre hasta que este estuviese en su lecho de muerte. Que no sería por varios años.

"Adelante," dijo bajo su aliento, apartándose para que el hombre pudiese pasar. Tras él entraron cuatro hombres más, todos con gafas oscuras y trajes elegantes como el de Shigeko, aunque el de Shigeko era de un tono grisáceo oscuro y el de sus compinches puramente negro.

Yuusuke cerró la puerta cuando hubo entrado el último y velozmente, pero sin empujar o pisar a nadie, fue a pararse junto a su madre, quien estaba sentada en la sala. Miró a su padre sentarse en un sillón frente a ellos, y los cuatro hombres distribuyéndose por el cuarto: uno fue a pararse junto a una ventana, de espaldas a Shigeko, otro a la única puerta de salida del cuarto, también de espaldas a su jefe, y los otros dos a espaldas del susodicho.

"Yuu-kun," el hombre dijo, después de cinco minutos de silencio en los que Yuusuke no se movió ni un centímetro, una mano en el hombro de su madre mientras se paraba detrás de su asiento. ¿Los hombres venían a proteger a su jefe querido? Bien, Yuusuke sería el protector de su madre. "Cuanto has crecido. ¿Hace cuanto que no te veo?"

"Año y medio, más o menos," Yuusuke respondió, alzando una ceja. Una sutil pregunta con desprecio y curiosidad se encontraba en esa expresión: _¿no lo recuerdas tú?_ "La última vez que viniste, me dejaste tres costillas rotas."

"Ah, sí, ya recuerdo. Intentemos que no se repita¿hm?" _Insúltame como la última vez y te irá peor_, decían sus ojos.

"Sería una pena si pasara de nuevo," terminó Yuusuke.

Shigeko asintió con la corta rendición de Yuusuke y viró la mirada hacia su esposa. "Atsuko," dijo encantadoramente, y Yuusuke sintió un leve temblor en su madre. Ella nunca salía lastimada físicamente de estas visitas, pero... bien. Tal vez sería mejor llamar a Sakyo en lugar de recurrir a drogas mañana en la mañana.

_Pronto no tendré que preocuparme por este tipo de cosas._

"¿Cómo has estado, amor?"

"Bien," Atsuko masculló. Afortunadamente, las respuestas de ella, si llegaban en murmullos, solo parecían darle placer a Shigeko. Yuusuke se preguntaba si solo se había casado con ella porque había sido una fiera que podía luchar por controlar. De cualquier modo, ya había logrado dominarla.

"Que gusto."

Por la próxima hora y media, Yuusuke y su madre contestaron preguntas que Shigeko les hacía. Los temas eran generales y simples: las calificaciones de Yuusuke, lo que hacía Atsuko por la tarde, ofrendas vacías de parte suya, promesas de hierro por parte de Yuusuke y Atsuko, preguntas sobre sus amistades e intereses, y unos pocos comentarios de Shigeko sobre una u otra cosa que hubiera hecho, sobre la cual podía contarle a su familia. Yuusuke sabía que sus respuestas tenían que estar controladas y bien pensadas: revelar cosas no era sano.

Con Hiei, revelar cosas era revelar puntos débiles a un enemigo que, a lo mucho, podría volverse una peste que se desaparecía con un par de palizas. Con Shigeko, revelar cosas era revelar puntos débiles a un enemigo que, por lo menos, podía secuestrar a su novia para mantenerlo a raya.

No, Shigeko no sabía de Keiko.

"Escuché por ahí que salvaste a alguien de un incendio."

El comentario lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Consideró su respuesta un momento: no lo suficiente para ser sospechoso, lo adecuado ante una falta de pregunta directa.

Podía contarle de Hiei Jaganshi¿verdad? No era importante para Yuusuke. Le diría "es un pirómano que se quería suicidar y que saqué de un incendio". Pero Shigeko trataría de leer entre líneas, porque el hombre de cabello oscuro siempre asumía que todos mentían. Investigaría a Hiei, y probablemente no encontraría nada interesante (Hiei había sido maltratado¿y qué? Seguro eran problemas con pandillas o en casa, probablemente su padre era un alcohólico o algo así), pero era seguro que un hombre investigaría más de cerca.

Verían a Yuusuke y Hiei caminando juntos.

Asumirían que Yuusuke apreciaba a Hiei como amigo.

Si Yuusuke no cuidaba su lengua en esta reunión, o si hacía algo que enfadara a Shigeko en el futuro...

¿Podría vivir con su conciencia si algo le pasaba a Hiei por culpa suya? Claro que sí.

Su mente divagó por medio segundo, y le trajo el rostro de Hiei a la mente. Cara en forma de corazón, frente siempre cubierta por una banda, negra o blanca, y amplios ojos, con pupilas rojo vino que tenían una intensidad tan penetrante que se le grababa a Yuusuke en los párpados, para que recordara la mirada cada vez que parpadeaba. De inmediato, se imaginó esos ojos con una intensidad casi muerta, causada por aun más maltrato de el que normalmente soportaba.

Se imaginó esos ojos sin intensidad alguna, secos y fijos, con brillo nulo. Muertos.

Logró suprimir un temblor de terror y una súbita oleada de desesperación que trataba de apoderarse de su mente.

¿**Realmente** podría vivir con su conciencia si algo le pasaba a Hiei por culpa suya? _Claro que no._

"Estaba pasando por ahí, y no había nadie más cerca. Pensé que me vendría bien, algo de riesgo y además la persona que salvase me debería un gran favor," hizo un gesto de desprecio y se encogió de hombros. "Pero se mudó. Creo que regresará el próximo año. Me aseguraré de que recuerde su deuda."

Vio una sensación placentera en los ojos de su padre, y se calmó un poco. Shigeko no dudaba de su historia, y probablemente estaba contento de que su hijo fuera tan controlador y convenenciero. El resto de la plática fue más ligera, y Yuusuke logró no enojar al hombre. Pronto se habían ido, y en cuanto Yuusuke escuchó el sonido del motor alejarse, se inclinó contra la puerta cerrada, y se dejó caer al piso para sentarse contra la misma.

Ignoró los suaves sollozos que venían de la sala, mirando al aire frente a si.

¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Hiei? Desde nunca. No le importaba 'tanto'. Era su moral de nuevo. Pero había algo más.

"Son sus ojos," decidió en un murmullo, cerrando los suyos para recordar con claridad la mirada. "No quiero que nada le pase a esos ojos."

Era un sentimiento extraño. Dudaba haberlo tenido antes, y no sabía como clasificarlo. Lo bueno era que no tendría que preocuparse por ese sentimiento. No tendría que preocuparse por nada. "Es casi triste," dijo para si, "el que no podré ver esos ojos después de mañana."

Seguro que habría ojos rojos y oscuros en el infierno, pero el fuego ahí seguro que sería distinto al de Hiei.

* * *

El Sábado, Hiei no pudo acompañar a Yuusuke de regreso a casa. El Profesor Minamino les había dicho a él ya Kuwabara que no tendrían asesorías ese día, así que Hiei solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a buscar a Yuusuke. 

Se había pasado la noche de el Martes de la semana pasada pensando en lo que Yuusuke le había dicho, sobre que le agradaba Hiei y que lo había salvado por una razón tan simple como esa. Como significaba aún _más_ tiempo fuera de casa, se dio a la tarea de comprobar la veracidad de su confesión. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que pasar un tiempo con él todos los días?

Bien, tal vez caminaban en silencio (a menos que Yuusuke dijera algo, a lo que Hiei respondería cortamente), y no se veían en ningún otro momento del día. Pero era algo. Y, para su sorpresa, Hiei comenzaba a pensar que era agradable. Sí, miraba a Yuusuke muy seguido. Intentaba unir sus ojos a los de él para captar cualquier signo de que no estaba siendo sincero, y había encontrado varios. Últimamente Yuusuke se negaba a verlo a os ojos si podía evitarlo.

Pero realmente, el silencio entre ellos al caminar se había vuelto algo reconfortante, después de un par de días de incomodidad. Hiei no tenía que decirle nada a Yuusuke, ni ocultarle nada (porque el chico no le preguntaba nada sobre su vida), ni demandarle nada. Solo estaba ahí, y mientras Yuusuke no lo corriera, no se iría.

Era casi terapéutico. Incluso pensaba menos a cerca de quemar cosas, aunque después de ver a Karasu le regresaba el deseo. Tal vez esto era lo que necesitaba: compañía. Pero solo la de alguien a quien no le importara un comino lo que le pasaba. Su odio hacia Urameshi incluso había desaparecido: ahora le desagradaban algunas cosas que Yuusuke hacía, pero tenía una extraña forma de respeto hacia él. No uno muy grande, ni que fuera a admitir, pero había allí una pizca de respeto.

En fin. Cuando fue a buscar a Yuusuke, no lo encontró, y después de cómo quince minutos se dio por vencido. Tenía que ir a casa, de todas formas, para comerse el budín de chocolate que lo esperaba en un rinconcito del refrigerador. Karasu no debería estar despierto a esta hora, ya que había salido toda la noche anterior y seguro que había bebido.

Se sorprendió cuando, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, casi lo embiste el normalmente mas... 'refinado' hombre. Se apartó del camino rápidamente.

"¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?" Hiei le espetó al hombre, ahora tirado en el piso. Probablemente seguía ebrio. Hiei dio un sonido de desprecio y se marchó a la cocina. Tomaría su postre y se largaría de la casa, si Karasu estaba de tan fatal humor.

Abrió el refrigerador rápida pero cuidadosamente y se inclinó un poco para ver mejor su chocolate. Sí. Ahí, justo detrás del bote de leche. Alargó el brazo para alcanzarlo entre toda la comida, pero se apartó a prisa cuando casi le cierran la puerta, con la clara intención de aplastarle la cabeza entre el refrigerador y la puerta de plástico reforzado.

"¡Qué te pasa!" Hiei chilló, alejándose más de Karasu, a quien ya podía verle el rostro. Sin duda estaba ebrio, pero estaba completamente furioso.

"¿Por qué no has estado en casa las últimas semanas?" Preguntó, rugiendo. Hiei frunció el ceño, en guardia y tratando de llegar a la puerta de la cocina para escapar. No era bueno quedarse con Karasu cuando estaba así.

"Sí he estado, pero tú no te das cuenta. Llegó algo tarde, eso es todo." No estaba mintiendo, realmente. Siempre que llegaba a casa, Karasu ya estaba dormido, o se había ido a algún sitio del que no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Hiei ya se hubiese ido a la escuela. Esto tenía doble propósito; evitar a Karasu, y evitar que le encargaran quedarse en casa todo el día. Si no se lo ordenaban, no estaba obligado.

Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Karasu se dio cuenta de que intentaría salir, y rugió viciosamente. Los ojos de Hiei se agrandaron ligeramente al ver al hombre tomar un cuchillo. Bien ebrio debía estar, para tomar medidas tan extremas contra Hiei. Normalmente solo usaba los puños.

Hiei dejó el juego de ser sutil y corrió a la puerta, con el corazón en las orejas y la adrenalina drogándolo.

Era suicida. Pero no quería morir apuñalado, si no era por su propia mano. Además, seguro que Karasu no lo mataría, solo lo heriría gravemente. Aunque Hiei apreciara el ardor doloroso del fuego, no era masoquista con respecto a las cortadas.

Sin embargo, por rápido que Hiei fuera, las piernas de Karasu eran más largas que las suyas, y con la velocidad casi demoníaca que le daba en sus arranques de ira, era más veloz que el diablo. Hiei sintió el cuchillo apuñalando hacia él, y rápidamente se inclinó y trato de salir del camino.

Desafortunadamente, Karasu vio sus movimientos y cambió la dirección del cuchillo, para limpiamente hacer una larga cortada inclinada en la espalda de Hiei, de un hombro a media espalda.

Hiei gritó.

La herida no podía ser muy profunda, pero si que dolía. Y se estaba enojando. Giró sobre sus talones, ignorando la sangre que le corría por la espalda, ojos como dos motas de fuego, y mostrando los dientes, se impulso hacia Karasu, quien no se esperaba tal contraataque. Lo tiró al suelo, y el cuchillo salió volando al otro lado del cuarto. Hiei se levantó rápidamente para mirar a Karasu, y lo vio abrir la boca para, seguramente, insultarlo. Hiei le dio una simple mirada de desprecio y atestó un golpe contra su rostro, tan fuertemente que lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

El Sábado, Hiei no pudo acompañar a Yuusuke de regreso a casa. Yuusuke se había asegurado de ocultarse bien después de terminadas las clases, y se escurrió al edificio tres, donde Hiei no lo buscaría. Ya que Yuusuke siempre estaba fuera de la escuela o alrededor de la misma, Hiei solo buscaba afuera. Era simple evadirlo si Yuusuke se lo proponía. 

Veinte minutos después de que sus tutorías habían comenzado (Yuusuke no tenía idea de que las habían cancelado, pero solo para estar seguros), se dirigió a hacia las albercas de la escuela. Estaban todas techadas, y solo había una de tamaño realmente grande. Las otras dos ocupaban la mitad de la más grande, y bajaban la profundidad.

Kouhei le había dado la llave esa mañana: se había negado a dársela antes para asegurarse que Yuusuke no la perdiera.

Yuusuke miró alrededor por dos segundos antes de asentir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. No la cerró con llave, porque tenía que estar abierta para que lo encontraran. Kouhei solo iba a 'fingir' que usaba una llave, y la real estaría en una toalla sobre el casillero en los vestidores que le pertenecía a Kouhei. Yuusuke fue a colocarla ahí primero, antes de irse a las piscinas.

No se iba a quitar la ropa ni a cambiarse a un traje de baño. Su uniforme de escuela era adecuado. Todos pensarían por un rato que lo habían empujado a la piscina o algo así, antes que se declarara que fue suicidio. Eso sería aún más terrorífico.

Morir ahogado no sería bonito. Era una de las muertes con que sufrías más, porque era lenta. Se te llenaban los pulmones de agua, y era ahogarse por un rato antes de que se pudiera oscurecer la conciencia. La presión en el pecho dolía, y no quedaba otra más que aguantarla hasta que todo pasara y murieras. Yuusuke estaba consciente, y lo aceptaba. Si era el precio por morir, que así fuera.

Caminó alrededor de la piscina por un rato, haciendo sus reflexiones de última hora. No eran muchas. Ahora no tenía una nota para Keiko, así que se asumiría que el suicidio era por desesperación y no planeado. Para este método, estaba bien. Aunque sí se sentía un poco culpable de no pedirle disculpas por esto.

"Pronto no tendré que sentir nada," se recordó calladamente, tan bajo que no hizo eco en el cuarto.

Se detuvo en un costado de la piscina, decidiendo que ahí estaría bien, y tomó un gran respiro. Cerró los ojos, aflojó el cuerpo, y se mantuvo así por dos segundos. Luego, un paso al frente, y se dejó caer a la alberca de casi dos metros cuarenta de profundidad. Se hundió fácilmente, y tensó los miembros lo suficiente como para no flotar, aunque nunca lo había podido lograr conscientemente.

Yuusuke no sabía nadar. Esto aseguraba que no se acobardara con la presión en sus pulmones. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Abrió los ojos un poco, viendo solo el suave tono azul del fondo de la piscina. ¿Por qué no podía ser rojo vino? Ese era su color favorito estos días...

Aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo, pero después de un minuto tuvo que soltar lo poco que le quedaba. El agua le llenó la boca y la nariz de inmediato, y abrió los ojos bien grande al sentir el agua llenando su cuerpo. Luchó desesperadamente con el poco instinto de supervivencia que le quedaba, pero sabía que no podría lograr nada.

Sus párpados se cerraron poco a poco, y sintió su cuerpo flotar mientras perdía la conciencia.

* * *

Hiei gruñó al entrar a la escuela. La espalda le ardía como si tuviera hielo pegado a ella (no fuego, el fuego se sentía distinto). Había salido de la casa tres minutos después de noquear a Karasu, al darse cuenta de que no tenía vendajes ni nada para limpiarse la herida. Como no tenía amigos excepto Yuusuke, y esa era una relación extraña, no podía ir a pedir ayuda con nadie. Decidió que iría a la escuela, y tomaría algunas cosas de la enfermería. 

Se paró a medio camino a los edificios escolares, justo junto a la puerta de las albercas. Agarró la perilla fuertemente mientras gruñía, ojos cerrados fuertemente mientras dejaba el dolor de su espalda molestarlo por dos segundos. Estaba a punto de ponerse la máscara de indiferencia de nuevo, cuando notó que la perilla estaba algo floja... los de natación aún no practicaban¿por qué no estaba cerrada con llave la puerta?

La giró por mera curiosidad (esto lo distraía del dolor de su espalda) y la puerta se abrió frente a él.

Hm. Las albercas eran... lindas. Limpias, al menos. Aunque Hiei nunca había nadado aquí ni nada por el estilo. No le gustaba el agua, así que la evitaba si podía. Claro, no era tan tonto como para no aprender a nadar antes de evitarla como a la peste bubónica, y sí se bañaba todos los días.

Estaba punto de cerrar la puerta y seguir su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo en la piscina. Tomó unos pasos para adentrarse al cuarto, y vio un cuerpo flotando en el agua, inmóvil.

Se congeló. Pero no porque fuera un cuerpo, sino porque reconocía a quien estaba boca-abajo en el agua.

"¡Yuusuke!" gritó a todo pulmón, olvidándose completamente de la herida fresca en su espalda mientras corría velozmente. Saltó en la orilla de la piscina, dando un profesional clavado para impulsarse más rápido hacia Yuusuke. Lo atrapó por la cadera, el ardor en su espalda aumentando y su sangre tiñendo el agua de rojo.

Salió del agua temblando de frío, y fue un poco más difícil sacar a Yuusuke del agua de lo que fue arrastrarlo a través de ella. Cuando estaban los dos fuera, Hiei miró al inconsciente adolescente con el ceño fruncido, el fuerte latido de vuelta a sus orejas, esta vez ensordecedor con terror.

"No te mueras, Urameshi..." masculló, sin molestarse en sorprenderse por su propio comentario mientras comenzaba a presionar su pecho.

_Muy bien, respira, recuerda lo que has visto en la tele._ Hiei no podía pensar muy claramente, pero logró recordar un poco de los consejos básicos. Se aseguró de que las vías respiratorias de Yuusuke no estuvieran bloqueadas, presionó el pecho varias veces, antes de ver lo inevitable: necesitaba usar la respiración boca-a-boca. _Bueno, no hay remedio._

Se inclinó sobre Yuusuke y alzó el rostro del chico con una mano, colocando su boca firmemente sobre la de él, tapándole la nariz, respirando y pasándole el aire. Colocó la otra mano en el pecho de Yuusuke, y esperó hasta que su pecho se infló un poco por el aire que le pasaba. Se despegó en el momento indicado y presionó su pecho con golpecitos de las palmas a intervalos regulares.

No funcionó.

Lo intentó de nuevo, con el pánico llenándole la mente y haciendo que viera todo en borrones, pero continuó. Después de unos cuantos empujones al final del segundo intento, Yuusuke comenzó a toser.

Hiei tomó un respiro de alivio temblante y se cubrió el rostro con la mano por dos segundos. Por un momento, se había sentido tan... inútil. Apartó la mano cuando fue capaz de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara de enojo, y se inclinó sobre Yuusuke mientras el chico volteaba la cara, ojos cerrados, para poder escupir el agua que estaba sacando.

* * *

Tosió. Respiraba. ¿Por qué respiraba? Creyó que todo estaba bien planeado... 

Su mente divagó. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba confundido, solo que no debería estar respirando. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba muy enfocado en sacar el agua de sus pulmones como para intentar no respirar.

Gruñó por el ligero dolor en el pecho, y giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirar al techo. Abrió los ojos, y tardó un momento (lo que le llevaba a sus ojos enfocarse) para darse cuenta de que no estaba mirando al techo, si no a un par de ojos rojos. Parpadeó lentamente al silencio incómodo.

_¿No voy a poder quitarte de encima tan fácil, eh?_

Su mente se aclaró ligeramente, y al menos sabía donde estaba, y lo que había intentado hacer. Por cómo estaba el cabello de Hiei, caído y no puntiagudo debido a lo mojado que estaba, él lo había sacado del agua. Pero no podía prestarle mucha atención a lo extraño que se veía así, porque estaba muy ocupado mirando sus ojos. Esa misma intensidad lo fulminaba, pero no le importaba mucho. Era algo lindo ser fulminado con una mirada así.

Al final, logró salir algo de su boca que no fuera agua o una tos estrangulada:

"¿Quieres ir conmigo al cine la próxima semana?"

* * *

_Impure Act Of God: Espero no tardarme tanto, pero algunos capítulos insisten en alargarse y a veces no sé como escribir las ideas que ya tengo para el fic. Lo bueno, es que ya lo tengo todo planeado (en mi mente), y que no lo voy a dejar en paro y lo terminaré eventualmente. Gracias por el review._

_Misutei: Personalmenete, me gustan casi todas las parejas de Yu Yu Hakusho, y me apego más a la de HieixKurama porque es de la cual hay más fics, pero quería intentar una de YuusukexHiei. En mi opinion, sería la pareja más intensa y explosiva. YuusukexKuwabara se dan a trancasos, YuusukexKurama es extraño para mí, pero algo tierno. HieixKurama es clásico pero a menudo la gente hace a Hiei comportarse como una niñita inocente, o a Kurama ser muy afeminado. HieixKuwabara... um... no, no creo que funcione demasiada sangre (X3). Y KuwabaraxKurama, sería interesante por varias razones que creo que no diré, se me ocurren varias._

_Gracias por el review, y sí, lo del juego de rol sigue en pie. Solo hay que seleccionar el foro de YYH en mis foros, que se encuentran en un link en mi profile._

Y solo por si acaso no estoy en la próxima semana:

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

_Solo una cosa más¿Quién puede adivinar el por qué del título de este capítulo?_


	8. En la Cueva del Tigre

_Whoa. Seis reviews. Muchas gracias, es lo más que me han dado jamás por una historia original._

_He aquí el siguiente capítulo. Donde nada realmente interesante pasa, creo yo... _

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
En la Cueva del Tigre**

No habían tenido tutorías el Sábado. Pero Kuwabara no podía aceptarlo tan simplemente como Hiei, no podía encogerse de hombros y salir de la habitación así como así. Cuando acabaron las clases del Sábado, Kazuma caminó alrededor de la escuela, tratando de encontrar al Profesor Minamino. No estaba en la sala de Maestros, y eso lo confundió un poco. Se fijó por la ventana, y comprobó que el auto negro del profesor seguía en la escuela.

Se dirigió escaleras abajo y a la entrada, caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Al poco tiempo, notó una cabellera roja que era inconfundible. Sonrió y avanzó hacia él.

"¡Profesor Minamino!" Llamó, agitando una mano en el aire.

El pelirrojo giró al instante, y Kuwabara parpadeó y se paró en seco.

"Ah, joven Kuwabara... lamento no poder haber ido a las asesorías hoy," dijo, moviéndose un poco, acomodando a la pequeña niña con cabellos azules en sus brazos. Kuwabara forzó una sonrisa, recordando que era la misma pequeña de cuando Kurama se había peleado con Miyuki, la extraña mujer que interrumpió sus clases. "Espere," Kurama añadió, girando de nuevo y abriendo la puerta del asiento trasero del auto.

Colocó a la niña dentro, diciéndole algo que la hizo reír y asentir, y cerró la puerta suavemente.

"¿Usted y Miyuki...?" Kuwabara comenzó, con tono incierto. Kurama parpadeó, y respondió agitando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

"No es mi pareja. Es mi hermano," aclaró simplemente, y señaló al auto con la cabeza. "Sayaka es mi sobrina."

"No, me refiero..." Kuwabara comenzó, deseando preguntar si se habían peleado (y él había fallado en su misión de protección), pero se detuvo, algo estupefacto. "¿Mi... Miyuki es un hombre?" dijo, ruborizándose un poco al recordar a la sensual persona.

Kurama dio una sonrisa apenada y se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ninguno de los dos salió normal," comentó, jalando levemente uno de sus largos mechones de cabello.

"¡Usted es normal!" Kuwabara se quejó velozmente, sacándole una pequeña risa al profesor. Era un bello sonido, que hizo a Kazuma ruborizarse aún más.

"Gracias, joven Kuwabara. Me alegra escucharlo de usted," dijo, divertido.

"Sí lo es," Kuwabara masculló, antes de agitar la cabeza. "¿Entonces, no dio las asesorías porque debe cuidar a su sobrina?"

"Más o menos. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la tarde, así que era mejor olvidar las asesorías por hoy. No esperaba que Sayaka estuviera aquí, pero Miyuki dijo que le había prometido cuidarla..." su expresión se vació. "Yo no recuerdo tal cosa."

Kuwabara asintió. Si Kurama no lo recordaba, era más que probable que no lo hubiese prometido. Le estaba desagradando más y más este hermano de su profesor.

"Yo puedo ayudarle a cuidar de Sayaka, mientras hace lo que tenga que hacer," se ofreció alegremente Kuwabara. Nunca había ido a casa del Profesor Minamino (no había motivo), y si podía ir, y además ser de utilidad, se sentiría muy contento consigo mismo.

Kurama frunció el ceño ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Muchísimas gracias, joven Kuwabara... pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. No quisiera que tuviera problemas en casa por no llegar a tiempo, y Sayaka se irá temprano en la noche..."

"Yo quiero hacerlo," Kuwabara insistió. "Usted me da tutorías gratuitas, y es tiempo suyo que gasta en la escuela sin motivo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle con su sobrina un rato en la tarde. A mis padres no les importará," aseguró, con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Vio a su profesor dudar ante tales buenas intenciones, y su sonrisa creció cuando el joven hombre suspiró, derrotado.

"Muy bien, joven Kuwabara. Como guste. Pero si se quiere retirar, en cualquier momento es libre de irse¿muy bien?"

Kuwabara asintió, y observó al profesor subir al auto mientras le indicaba sentarse en el asiento del pasajero. El adolescente cerró la puerta del lado de Kurama bajo la ligeramente escéptica mirada del profesor, antes de subir por el otro lado. Sonrió a la pequeña que lo miraba curiosamente mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

"Hola, Sayaka, soy Kazuma," dijo, y la pequeña ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Eres uno de los estudiantes de mi tío?" preguntó ella. "¿Por qué tienes clases extra con él?" continuó, recordándolo de la última vez que había estado en la escuela. "¿Eres tonto?"

"Sayaka," la suave pero estricta voz de Kurama llegó de junto a Kuwabara.

Kuwabara solo sonrió más ampliamente, dándose golpecitos en la cabeza. "Un poco," dijo, haciendo reír a la niña.

"Usted no es tonto, joven Kuwabara..." Kurama suspiró, encendiendo el motor.

Con el Profesor enfocado en salir del estacionamiento sin problemas y Kuwabara entreteniendo a Sayaka (no sabía que era tan bueno con los niños), ninguno de los tres ocupantes del auto se percató de dos figuras solitarias saliendo de el edificio de las albercas, apoyadas una contra la otra.

* * *

"Pesas mucho, Urameshi," Hiei se quejó adoloridamente. 

"Tal vez estás fuera de forma," le espetó el chico, aún algo mareado y temblando ligeramente. Sin embargo, Yuusuke estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en aguantar su propio peso y apoyar un poco a Hiei, quien seguía sangrando a pesar de el vendaje improvisado que Yuusuke le había hecho con su camisa. "Solo unos pasos más..."

Yuusuke alcanzó la puerta del apartamento con una mano y empujó la llave dentro, girando la perilla para que ambos pudieran entrar. Notó al pasar por el pasillo que su madre estaba dormida en un sofá con la televisión encendida. La ignoró y señaló a Hiei hacia la puerta indicada escaleras arriba.

Cuidadosamente, Yuusuke se apoyó en el muro en lugar de en Hiei, mientras el chico se desplomaba en una silla en la habitación de Yuusuke, inclinándose hacia delante para no pegar la espalda al asiento.

"Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo..." Yuusuke dijo, avanzando fuera del cuarto y al baño. Ya estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, aunque seguía temblando ligeramente, aún sintiendo el agua presionándolo por cada rincón del cuerpo, abrazándolo._Nunca, jamás, intentaré ahogarme de nuevo,_ se dijo a si mismo, mientras tomaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios de un gabinete del baño y regresaba a su habitación. Se daría un baño después, primero tenía que ayudarle un poco a Hiei.

"Quítate la camisa," Yuusuke le dijo, parado justo frente a él.

Hiei le dio una mirada seca antes de sentarse al revés en la silla, de cara a la pared para que Yuusuke le viera la espalda, quitándose la camisa lentamente para no abrir más ampliamente la lesión u hacerla sangrar en el piso.

Yuusuke hizo una mueca al ver el daño, pero notó fácilmente que no era demasiado profunda. Tomó una gasa y comenzó a quitar la sangre de alrededor de la herida. "Deberías hacer que te la cerraran con puntadas," Yuusuke comentó.

"¿Sabes cómo?" Hiei preguntó, girando la cabeza un poco para verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Eh? Oh... pues... no..." Yuusuke admitió.

"Entonces así se queda. Dame unas vendas."

Yuusuke se encogió de hombros. "Como quieras. Eres tú el que tendrá la horrible cicatriz. Pero no te voy a dar nada hasta que te duches. Te va a picar el cloro en las heridas."

Escuchó un murmullo amargo por parte de Hiei ante el comentario, pero no pudo escuchar las palabras a la perfección, así que lo ignoró. Dirigió al chico hacia el baño del piso superior, y no se apartó de la puerta cerrada hasta escuchar que el agua de la regadera golpeaba el cuerpo de Hiei. Regresó al cuarto, sacando vendajes del botiquín y colocándolos en la cama.

"Le prestaré algo de ropa," decidió, caminando hacia su armario y sacando una camisa de manga larga amarilla (nunca la usaba, de todos modos), y unos jeans usados de hace dos años. Hiei no podía volverse a poner la misma ropa mojada, después de todo. Se preguntó si al chico le importaba no usar ropa interior... bueno, que se pusiera la mojada si tanto la quería.

Regresó al baño y tocó en la puerta. "¿Hiei? Te traje ropa... es mía, no creo que te quede, pero algo es algo."

"Déjala junto a la puerta," Hiei dijo simplemente, casi inaudible sobre el sonido del agua. "¿Tienes los vendajes?"

"Voy por ellos," Yuusuke anunció, regresando a su habitación. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al recoger los vendajes, y luego volviéndose a abrir al regresar por el pasillo.

Hiei estaba de espaldas a la puerta para cuando Yuusuke llegó a la misma, ajustándose su propio cinturón alrededor de los pantalones que Yuusuke le había dado para que no se le cayeran. La camisa amarilla se encontraba doblada limpiamente en el lavabo, esperando pacientemente a que la herida del chico estuviera vendada antes de cubrir su pecho.

Hiei giró un poco la cabeza, mirando a Yuusuke mientras el pelinegro se adentraba en el baño.

"Pásame los vendajes," dijo, estirando una mano hacia atrás, sin voltearse.

Yuusuke estaba a punto de dárselos, pero justo entonces Hiei se giró ligeramente, y el chico pudo divisar algo extraño en su costado, proveniente de su pecho.

"Déjame ver," dijo, jalando a Hiei del brazo bruscamente para que se girara en el piso, algo mojado. "Ouch."

El pecho de Hiei estaba marcado con quemaduras que probablemente nunca sanarían. Eran formas irregulares que cubrían la mayor parte de su pecho, pero había piel intacta por aquí y allá.

"¡Suelta!" Hiei dijo, pero Yuusuke estaba muy entretenido acercándose a él y examinando las formas, sin prestar atención al modo en que Hiei tiraba de su brazo para intentar liberarlo. Levantó una mano y tocó el estómago de Hiei con la punta de su dedo índice, presionando ligeramente. Hiei no se quejó, o sea que no le dolía. O se aguantaba el dolor.

"Que curioso, nunca había visto quemaduras así..." decidió, pasando a su pecho. Su dedo se paró justo debajo de algo extraño. "Ah, que mal. Estas deforme," comentó, picando el pequeño bulto quemado que antes debió haber sido su pezón derecho. Llevó los ojos al izquierdo, y alzó la cejas un poco. "Ohhh. Creo que esto lo vale," decidió, sonriendo ampliamente, molestón.

El pezón izquierdo de Hiei estaba intacto, pero apenas se había salvado de quemarse también, con quemaduras marcadas como fauces alrededor de ese pedazo de piel. De hecho, Yuusuke decidió, si se alejaba un poco y relajaba los ojos, parecía como si un dragón estuviera a punto de morder el pedazo de piel. Claro, no había detalles ni ojos ni nada, pero la forma en general podía visualizarse como un dragón. Tal vez estaba juzgando a favor de Hiei, por aquella vez que lo había visto dibujando dragones, pero era mejor pensar en las quemaduras como marcas interesantes que como cicatrices irremediables.

Le comentó a Hiei su punto de vista, y el hecho de que pensaba que el dragón era excitante, y el chico se alejó con un tirón violento.

"¡Maldición, Urameshi!" dijo sin mirarlo, "¿Eres o te haces?" preguntó, malhumorado, mientras estiraba los vendajes para comenzar a colocarlos alrededor de su pecho.

"Depende de la situación, supongo," Yuusuke dijo con una pícara sonrisa, ayudando a Hiei a cubrir la herida completamente al guiar los vendajes en la dirección correcta. Quería preguntar sobre la herida, pero dudaba que Hiei fuera a decirle, así que¿por qué molestarse? Hiei le diría si quería... y no querría.

"Listo," dijo, una vez que estaba terminado. Hiei asintió y revisó la firmeza de los vendajes, antes de estirarse cuidadosamente. Los vendajes no se movían mucho con el movimiento de sus brazos, y solo cuando se aseguró de que podía levantar los brazos sobre la cabeza sin deshacerlos, tomó la camisa en el lavabo y se la puso.

Yuusuke notó algo extraño en sus movimientos...

"Te noto cansado," dijo al final, recibiendo una seca mirada de parte de Hiei. "Hm... descansa un poco en mi cuarto, yo me daré una ducha. Como me salvaste la vida," apenas y logró quitar cualquier emoción de desprecio fuera de su voz, "dejaré que te quedes para cenar. ¿Qué te parece?"

Hiei lo observó por un largo rato, y Yuusuke lo miró de igual modo. Era chistoso, ver a Hiei sin la banda en la cabeza y con el pelo así de mojado... estaba realmente enredado, saltando en todas direcciones y sin un corte aparente. Parecía que se había peleado con las tijeras, con algunos mechones blancos aquí y allá. El bajito muchacho salió del cuarto sin dejar a Yuusuke mirarlo por más de unos segundos, sin decir nada. Yuusuke giró y lo vio avanzar por el pasillo, entrando a la puerta que daba al cuarto de Yuusuke.

Con una pícara sonrisa, el chico cerró la puerta del baño y abrió la llave del agua.

No fueron ni diez minutos más tarde (Yuusuke normalmente se tomaba quince en la ducha), que le abrieron la puerta del baño. Jaló la cortina lo suficiente para ver al intruso sin ponerse en plena vista, listo para comentarle a Hiei lo mal educado que era por entrar al baño sin tocar, cuando su expresión de quedó en blanco de sorpresa.

"Sakio," dijo, alzando una ceja mordazmente. "¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó, notando la expresión algo confusa en el rostro del hombre.

"¿Desde cuando invitas a amigos a la casa?" preguntó el hombre. "¿Y desde cuando te bañas mientras ellos duermen en tu _cama_?"

Yuusuke le dio un eco de la pícara sonrisa de hace unos minutos, y dejó la cortina caer para seguir con su baño.

"Es Jaganshi, un chico de la escuela. El que me acompañó a casa el otro día¿recuerdas? Estaba cansado, y le dije que tomara un descanso," aunque nunca se imaginó que el chico se sentiría tan seguro como para dormir en su cama. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Solo..." Sakio pareció necesitar otro segundo para recuperarse de la sorpresa. "Quería decirte que llevaré a tu madre al doctor. A estado algo agripada últimamente¿no?"

"Algo," Yuusuke admitió. "Bien, llévala, entonces. Pero con cuidado." No estaba preocupado por Sakio, pero el hombre debía saber que tenía que ser cuidadoso al llevar a Atsuko a cualquier lugar. Si Shigeko se enteraba...

"Descuida."

"Oye¿Sakio?" Yuusuke llamó antes que el hombre saliera de la habitación, cerrando la llave del agua y tomando una toalla de un pequeño estante justo fuera de la ducha. "¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de los boletos para la premier?"

"Si los quieres, sí," Sakio dijo, mirándolo curiosamente mientras el chico jalaba la cortina de baño a un lado, con la toalla atada seguramente alrededor de su cadera. "¿Encontraste a alguien con quien ir?"

"No se si aceptará, pero sí. ¿Cuándo me los das?" Yuusuke preguntó, tomando otra toalla para secarse el cabello.

"El Lunes. O cuando regrese hoy con tu madre, si los tengo en el auto."

Yuusuke supo entonces que los tendría ese día. Sakio no tenía nadie con quien ir al cine, y no podía llevar a Atsuko. El único motivo por el cual se molestaría para conseguir boletos para una premier, era para ofrecérselos a Yuusuke (lo que ya había hecho), y así tratar de ganarse el cariño del muchacho. No conocía a Yuusuke lo suficiente para saber que, detrás de la máscara de molestia y enfado, el muchacho ya le tenía afecto. Por eso debía intentar empujarlo aun más lejos de su familia.

El tiempo que Yuusuke se tardó en ponerse la ropa fue el tiempo que le llevó a Sakio llevarse a su madre. Yuusuke se tomó el tiempo de ir por una cerveza a la cocina, y después de un momento tomó otra para Hiei.

Entró al cuarto para encontrarse con lo que Sakio había visto al entrar: Hiei estaba acurrucado en su cama, dormido tranquilamente y medio metido a las sabanas. Yuusuke sonrió un poco y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, abriendo una lata de cerveza y tomando un trago. Hiei se veía muy inocente cuando dormía. Las líneas de tensión en su rostro desaparecían completamente, y la ropa le quedaba grande de un modo algo tierno.

Yuusuke se regañó a si mismo ante aquellos extraños pensamientos, y se concentró en sorber su bebida.

Ni siquiera dos minutos después, Hiei despertó.

"¿Tan cansado estabas?" Yuusuke preguntó al lánguido muchacho, quien se sentaba en la cama frotándose los ojos.

"No dormí bien anoche," dijo Hiei cortamente. Yuusuke decidió no empujar el asunto.

En lugar de hacer más preguntas, se encogió de hombros y le pasó a Hiei la cerveza. El chico la abrió sin dudar, y se la tomó de dos largos tragos. Yuusuke le dio una mirada algo sorprendida, y se terminó su propia bebida.

No quería preguntar, y no iba a preguntar porque sabía que no habría respuesta, pero creía que era bastante lógico... La herida de la espalda de Hiei se había infligido en su casa. Su pista primordial para asumir esto, era el simple hecho de que cuando te apuñalaban o cortaban gravemente, no ibas a la escuela. Ibas al hospital o a casa para conseguir ayuda. Ahora Yuusuke sabía que Hiei se había saltado las tutorías de algún modo. Kuwabara sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien frente al Profesor Minamino, y Kurama mismo no parecía ser muy fuerte, Hiei se lo hubiera quitado de encima muy fácil.

Así que, o en casa, o en un lugar cerca de casa. Hiei no parecía tener prisa por irse.

"¿Te quedas a dormir?"

Pero por mucho que no quisiera regresar a casa, obviamente no se había esperado esa pregunta.

Pero, recordando su expresión más temprano ese día, tampoco se había esperado ser invitado al cine después de rescatar a alguien que se estaba ahogando.

"...¿Cuántas cervezas te tomaste?" Hiei preguntó finalmente.

"No las suficientes, creo," Yuusuke sonrió ante su expresión desconfiada. "Vamos... creí que querías que fuéramos amigos. Y estas son las cosas que hacen los amigos."

"Sí, a los diez años..."

"No te estoy obligando a quedarte," le recordó el chico. "Pero creo que sería lo mejor. Ya sabes, para que no te abras la herida de regreso a casa o algo así." No pudo evitar preguntarse por qué quería ayudar tanto al chico. ¿Desde cuando había pasado de molesto pirómano del demonio a querido compañero de copas?

"..." Hiei se encogió de hombros, y Yuusuke tomó eso como un sí.

"¿Y sí vienes conmigo al cine la semana que viene?" Su respuesta fue una mirada seca. Yuusuke rió. "Muy bien, muy bien. Tienes hasta el viernes para decidirte, la función es el sábado por la noche."

"Hn."

"¿Has intentado leer un diccionario? He oído que eso aumenta tu vocabulario."

"Hn..." Hiei parecía estar a punto de morderlo por el comentario, pero se contuvo. "¿Y tu madre? Estaba dormida en la sala, creo. ¿No le molestará que me quede a dormir?"

"Ni siquiera notará que estas aquí," le aseguró Yuusuke. "Tu tranquilo, que está bien. Y mi padre casi nunca está en casa," venía cada tantos meses, "así que a él no tengo que pedirle permiso. ¿Tú no quieres llamar a casa?"

"No."

Sip. Definitivamente había sido en su casa.

De nuevo, Yuusuke se guardó para si sus conclusiones, y se enfocó en hablar un poco con Hiei. Claro, cuando se trataba de intentar tener una conversación recíproca con Hiei, pedirle a la lluvia que dejara de caer daba más resultados. Yuusuke terminó dándole otras dos cervezas, tomando la misma cantidad él mismo (efectivamente terminándose las reservas de su madre). Se trajo a su habitación la televisión y el dvd de la sala; su madre vendría medicada (por Sakio o por el doctor) y se iría directo a la cama, así que ella no los usaría.

Después de tres películas (Atsuko llegó a la mitad de la primera), y dos copas de sake que Yuusuke había sacado de el cuarto de su madre a escondidas, Hiei finalmente parecía soltarse.

La primera señal de esto llegó cuando, en la cuarta película, que era una de comedía, Hiei se rió ruidosamente junto con Yuusuke.

"Te estás riendo," Yuusuke comentó, mirándolo extrañamente. Hiei lo miró, aunque sin el menor rastro de enojo en su rostro.

"Que listo eres," dijo sarcásticamente, aunque con un tono algo divertido. Se rió solo esta vez, y se recargó contra la pared. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama.

"Estás ebrio," Yuusuke continuó, notando un poco de rubor en las mejillas de Hiei.

"¿Qué eres, un detective?" Hiei preguntó, aún divertido. "No. Para ser un detective, tendrías que descubrir cosas que no fueran obvias."

Yuusuke sonrió, entretenido con el extraño tono sarcástico pero agradable que Hiei le ofrecía al estar ebrio. Su cerebro comenzó a avanzar a mil por hora, luchando contra la bruma que el alcohol creaba... podía preguntarle a Hiei sobre la herida de su espalda, o de por qué le gustaba quemar cosas, o pedir la razón por la que lo seguía a casa, o del por qué lo había salvado en la piscina. Hiei probablemente no le negaría nada a Yuusuke en este momento de parcial vulnerabilidad y lógica cegada. Claro, estaba el riesgo de que Hiei recordara esta noche al despertar, y se sintiera traicionado... ¿Pero acaso valía más una falsa confianza que respuestas sinceras?

Yuusuke volteó para mirar a Hiei, y lo encontró hecho bolita en su lado de la cama, dormido y dando suaves, nada molestos ronquidos.

Siendo ahora libre de tener que elegir, Yuusuke se encogió de los hombros y se bajó de la cama tras cubrir a Hiei con la cobija, acomodándose en la cama extra que había fabricado en el piso de la habitación con los cojines del sillón de la sala, una almohada, y una cobija extra. Se durmió después de algunos silenciosos minutos en los que el único susurro audible era el que hacía la suave, lenta, y profunda respiración de Hiei.

* * *

_Por cierto, nadie acertó con respecto al título del capítulo pasado. Les diré cuando aparesca el tema de nuevo._

_ Lo de el juego de roles de Yu Yu Hakusho sigue en pie. ( http://ww w.fanfiction .net/forum/ YuYuHakushoJuegodeRoles /39286/ )  
_

_Minamoto no Ishisu-Magy: Gracias por el review y por leer la historia. A mi personalmente si me gusta un poco lo acaramelado en las historias... pero no cuando esta ahí desde el principio, tiene que haber algún esfuerzo por llegar a esa íntima relación._

_Misutei: Jeje. No lo golpeó, ni tampoco aceptó ir con él. _

_ Impure Act of God: Me choca cuando hacen que Hiei sea una niñita... Aunque en este capítulo lo puse algo fuera-de-personalidad. Mi excusa es que nadie realmente sabe como es Hiei cuando esta ebrio._

_Haruco and Hicaru: Gracias por el review. :D_

_Hiromi Koizumi: Gracias por leer el fic, y por el review._

_Kakushi Miko: Con respecto a comprensión entre los personajes... tendrás que esperar para los capítulos que vendrán después. Con respecto al juego de roles, revisa el foro de ves en cuando si puedes. Hay un nuevo post._


	9. No Significa Sí

**Capítulo 9**

**No Significa Sí**

El tono tan azul de el fuego no era natural. No era el bello tono rojizo y amarillo que Hiei amaba. Pero seguía siendo bello, y calmaba el dolor de cabeza de Hiei. El maldito palpitar en sus sienes había logrado ponerlo de tan mal humor que le había lanzado la almohada a Yuusuke cuando el chico trató de despertarlo. Acto seguido, lo pateó en la barbilla.

...Bueno, tal vez hubiese hecho ambas cosas aunque no le doliera la cabeza. Y si no le doliera, de cualquier manera hubiera golpeado a Yuusuke, por solo reírse después del golpe y arrancarle las cobijas a Hiei.

El chico se había ido de la casa de Yuusuke alrededor del medio día, pero su dolor de cabeza no había disminuido. Se dirigió a casa, olvidando que había dejado a Karasu inconsciente en ese lugar... Pero, por suerte, al llegar a la casa, no había nadie. Karasu no estaba, y después de un rápido chequeo en el estudio, Hiei se dio cuenta de que no había drogas en la casa. Bueno... probablemente quedaban unos gramos en una bolsita oculta en el sillón (Karasu se drogaba de momento a momento), pero no sería tan malo si la policía solo encontraba eso. Posesión de drogas, en lugar de Posesión y Comercio con drogas.

Justo ahora, Hiei preparaba café, para ver si se calmaba el dolor de cabeza de ese modo. La tetera estaba en la estufa frente a la cual Hiei estaba parado, aunque el chico estaba algo ausente y sin prestar atención a si la maldita cosa pitaba o no. Sus ojos estaban en el deforme fuego azul, de momentos rojo, que danzaba seductoramente bajo el metal.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando un sonido nuevo le llegó. No era el sonido de el gas convirtiéndose en su querida flama, ni el de la tetera (porque el agua aún no hervía). Era el teléfono.

Tragando saliva, se dirigió hacia el aparato, que estaba posado en una mesita en el pasillo principal. Cogió el teléfono, esperando escuchar la voz medio-ebria y enfadada de Karasu...

"Hola, mi chamuscado amigo."

Gruñó.

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono, Yuusuke?" Hiei no se lo había dado...

"Detalles, detalles. Te fuiste muy rápido de mi casa. ¿Tanto me odias?"

"Con toda el alma," Hiei respondió tan sinceramente como le era posible, caminando a la cocina con el teléfono en mano, escuchando el fuerte y agudo silbido de la tetera. Apagó el fuego y se volvió a colocar el aparato junto a la oreja, escuchando un sonido medio estático que provenía del auricular. "Repíteme eso último."

"Que el nuestro es amor apache," Yuusuke aclaró, con una pequeña risa. Seguramente un mero eco de la carcajada que dio al hacer ese comentario por primera vez.

"Seguro. La próxima vez que vaya a tu casa, que ni se te ocurra darme alcohol."

Hubo un silencio corto mientras Hiei servía el agua en una taza, el teléfono entre su mejilla y su hombro. Parece que había sorprendido a Yuusuke al verificar que iría una segunda vez. No dijo cuando, pero sí dijo que iría. Realmente, el sueño que obtuvo en la casa de su amigo había sido el mejor que había tenido desde que Yukina se había ido, dolor de cabeza o no. Se había sentido tranquilo... claro, tal vez era el alcohol, o el simple hecho de dormir lejos de Karasu. Trataría de verificar cual de las variables le hacía dormir bien.

"Trataré. Pero es que te ves tan lindo cuando estás ebrio."

Silenciosamente, y sin que se diera cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa (divertida, y no sangrona) se dibujó en el rostro de Hiei. "¿A qué hora dijiste que era la función de cine?"

La siguiente semana pasó rápidamente de lo que cualquiera de los chicos hubiera pensado. Cada día pasaban más tiempo juntos. La gente se acostumbró de pronto a verlos discutiendo y molestándose entre sí. Comían el almuerzo en el techo, se buscaban entre clases para comentar algunas cosas o quejarse de las clases, y al final del día, Yuusuke esperaba a Hiei para que lo acompañara a casa. Hiei siempre se negaba a ser acompañado a casa, aunque ya le había dado a Yuusuke su dirección. El bajito muchacho insistía, sin embargo, en que solo fuera si Hiei se lo pedía. Yuusuke asumía que era lo mismo que decir 'en caso de emergencia'.

La confianza llegó rápida... no completa, no. Nunca completa. Pero tenían una precaria amistad, la cual ambos chicos habían necesitado. Yuusuke tenía a Keiko... pero a ella no le podía decir la mitad de las cosas que le decía a Hiei, y sacarle una sonrisa en lugar de una bofetada. Como el hecho de que le había robado un reloj de oro falso a un chico por presumírselo a Yuusuke, aunque no directamente.

O que Kouhei le hubiese dado a Yuusuke una reprimenda de diez minutos por dejar sangre en la piscina el Sábado.

Ambos se habían olvidado ligeramente de el deseo suicida que tenían, mientras Yuusuke trataba de aclarar por qué se negaba a recibir tutorías del Profesor Minamino, y Hiei, apasionadamente tras una máscara de indiferencia, explicaba por qué el fuego le parecía tan atractivo.

Pronto llegó el día en que irían a la premier de la película de terror sobre la cual Yuusuke estaba tan emocionado.

"Te digo, será genial."

"Claro, Detective," Hiei dijo, girando los ojos mientras se dirigían a la salida de la escuela. "Ya me lo has dicho setenta y tres veces."

"Pues pronto serán setenta y cuatro. Bien, ya sabes en donde es la película, así que no llegues tarde," le advirtió.

"No lo haré, solo necesito ir a casa por unas cosas." Más que nada, dinero para palomitas y demás. Karasu no había regresado en toda la semana, pero Hiei estaba muy seguro de que estaba con vida. Le robaría algunos yenes de la billetera que tenía guardada sobre la repisa de la cocina. La ocultaba ahí, no porque fuera difícil de encontrar, sino porque le divertía que Hiei tuviese que traer una silla del comedor y montarse en ella para alcanzarla.

"Muy bien. Porque será—"

Un borrón vestido de pantalones pajizos y camisa blanca pasó veloz junto a ellos, con una larga melena de cabello rojo ondulando tras él.

"¡Váyase, joven Kuwabara!"

Un segundo borrón se añadió a la carrera, "¡Espera¡Kurama!" y ambos desaparecieron al girar la esquina. Al pequeño evento lo siguió un portazo de una puerta, un forcejeo, y otro portazo, más suave que el primero.

Hiei y Yuusuke se quedaron pegados al piso por un momento, escuchando palabras sin sentido y algo ahogadas por las paredes. Después de cinco segundos, dieron vuelta y se marcharon, para evacuar la escuela por otra ruta.

"¿Qué traen esos dos?" Yuusuke preguntó, algo confuso, al dejar el edificio. Hiei se encogió de hombros.

"Kuwabara quiere con el Profesor," dijo simplemente. El gran bobo con corazón de igual tamaño era bastante obvio en clases. Se distraía demasiado, y la razón de su distracción no era otra cosa más que el pelirrojo.

"Maricas."

"Sí."

* * *

"¡Lárguese!" repitió Kurama, lanzando un borrador en dirección del adolescente que ya había abierto la puerta. "¡No debió involucrarse conmigo¡Váyase a casa!" Lo dijo sin mirar al chico, moviéndose al extremo opuesto del laboratorio vacío.

Estaba siendo cruel, y lo sabía. Todo lo que había hecho Kuwabara fue mantener su palabra de que lo protegería, pero él no estaba teniendo una buena reacción.

Claro, todo era su culpa. Ya lo había notado, desde hacía unas semanas. Ya lo sabía. Que Kazuma estaba enamorado de él. Uno de esos amores juveniles, que se tomaban muy en serio sin serlo. Podía perdonar a Kazuma por eso. Era un muchacho, un ignorante con gran nobleza. Pero lo suyo no podía perdonarse.

Lo supo todo el tiempo, y nunca habló con él. Nunca le dijo que los sentimientos no eran recíprocos, que a él no le atraía para nada su mente ni su físico. Que él era mayor (aunque no por más de un par de años), y que eran alumno y maestro. Que la relación era imposible. Debió haberle dicho esas cosas. Debió haberle mentido.

Ese era el pecado: no haber mentido.

"¡Profesor, por favor!" No notó que estaba tan cerca, pero regresó en si cuando sus manos fueron tomadas por las más anchas y algo huesudas de Kuwabara. Las de Kurama también eran varoniles... pero comparadas con las de Kazuma, eran algo pequeñas. Y Kazuma puedo tomar una muñeca y la mitad de la otra con una sola mano, para subir la otra y limpiar un hilillo de sangre que le bajaba a Kurama por la frente.

Kurama tembló ligeramente, girando la cabeza como una bestia herida. _Miente ya. Miéntele._

"¿Le duele?"

"No," dijo. Y era verdad. El dolor era algo controlable, y mientras fuera así, no era dolor real.

Silencio. Kurama retrocedió ligeramente, aunque una de sus manos seguía en posesión de Kuwabara. El muchacho colocó un dedo en la barbilla del profesor, levantándole la cabeza ligeramente, y trayendo un rubor a las mejillas del hombre, quien estaba algo enfadado y apenado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ligeramente más bajo que Kuwabara? Él era el mayor de los dos...

"Si hice algo para que se molestara..." comenzó el chico, quien tenía una expresión de sincero arrepentimiento que hizo al estomago de Kurama retorcerse.

"No has sido tú," dijo lenta y claramente, como si quisiera dejarlo claro a ambos, y no solo al muchacho. "Soy yo. No... no sé..."

"¿No soy de su agrado?" preguntó Kuwabara, poniendo la mentira justo a una sílaba de alcance. No se iba a echar atrás.

"No." Le costaba enfocar la mirada.

El chico asintió. "¿No le agrada mi compañía?"

"No." La garganta se le secaba.

"¿No quiere que lo proteja?"

"No." Le temblaba la mano que no estaba en la de Kuwabara, que ya aflojaba su agarre.

"¿Me odia?" Kurama bajó la mirada, dejando al silencio mentir por él. Kuwabara le soltó la mano, la cual calló al costado del pelirrojo con un sonido de tela golpeando tela. "Entiendo. Perdone por las molestias." Tal vez ahora abandonaría las tutorías. Tal vez dejaría de mirarlo en clases. Tal vez dejaría de hablarle. Era lo mejor. Era lo normal, lo correcto.

Pero al subir la mirada y ver la cara de calmada, triste resignación, se arrepintió.

"¡No!" dijo, aferrándose al hombro del muchacho, apoyando la frente contra su propia mano. Estaba de vuelta a las respuestas sinceras. Había fallado. Pero se sentía extrañamente bien al respecto, y aun más cuando Kuwabara volteó y puso una mano en su hombro. Seguro que buscaba alguna confirmación. Alzando la cabeza y acercándose un poco más, Kurama se la dio sin demora ni quejas.

* * *

"Con esto será suficiente..." mascullaba Hiei, contando el dinero por tercera vez antes de colocarlo en su bolsillo. No tenía que pagar el boleto, porque Yuusuke ya lo tenía. Era lo suficiente para tomar el metro de ida y de regreso, y también para comprarse algunos dulces en el cine. No había comido su pudín de chocolate esta última semana, así que se merecía alguna delicia. Tal vez incluso palomitas de maíz.

Se cercioró de que todas las ventanas estuvieran cerradas, y también la ventana del balcón de Karasu, antes de salir de la casa. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar con llave, cuando alguien lo azotó contra la puerta, tomándolo por el cabello y presionando su rostro contra la puerta, otra mano sujetándole el brazo para que no se moviera. Era efectivo, ya que no podía moverse mucho sin romperse el brazo él mismo.

"¿Dónde está Karasu?" Esa era la voz de Bui, aunque por la lejanía, no era él quien sujetaba a Hiei.

"No tengo la más jodida idea," Hiei siseó, un ojo cerrado ante la presión de la puerta, su mejilla ardía ligeramente ante el salvaje golpe que se había dado. "No ha venido a casa en toda la sema—aaah!" Se silenció al sentir su brazo ser torcido, y se mordió la lengua para no dejar salir otro sonido, que solo le daría satisfacción al atacante.

"No me mientas, Hiei," Bui dijo, la voz tan suave como podía lograr, y una mano fue a tocar la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hiei. El chico gruñó por lo bajo y se estremecía cuando le acariciaron el cabello. "Sé que Karasu siempre te dice a donde va."

¡Ha! Lo único que le decía era que cuidara la casa como un buen perrito guardián. Hiei nunca sabía a donde se iba el desgraciado, solo lo asumía.

"Se oculta, pero no se donde," dijo finalmente, tras tomar aire. Pero el oxigeno no le llegaba bien a los pulmones, dado que su caja torácica no se podía expandir contra la madera. "Te juro que no sé nada, Bui."

"¿No?" Una cuarta mano llegó por detrás a tocarle el estómago, frotando el seguramente vacío apéndice a través de la piel, músculo y ropa. "¿Y a donde ibas¿No era a encontrarte con Karasu, verdad?"

"Claro que no," el pucho libre de Hiei se cerró en un tieso puño, pero no trató de defenderse. Le iría peor si lo hacía. "Voy al cine con un amigo."

Bui rió. Y no era una risa agradable. Sabía como era Hiei, y de seguro no creía que el chico pudiese tener amigos. "¿Y quién es tu amigo?" Una punzada de dolor le pasó por el pecho, y Hiei se quedó callado. No iba a decirle a Bui... por un lado, tal vez lo dejarían en paz, pero podrían hacerle daño a Yuusuke. No dejaría que él pasara por esto...

Se sorprendió a si mismo con el pensamiento... pero no falleció al pasar los silenciosos segundos. No traicionaría al único amigo que tenía, así como nunca traicionaría a Yukina.

"Muy mal, Hiei. Creo que tenemos que recordarte cuales son las prioridades."

Abrieron la puerta de la casa y lo empujaron dentro. Hiei no pudo verlos con claridad, pero sabía que eran al menos cuatro personas, contando a Bui. Gruñó cuando le dieron un golpe al estomago, y se preguntó por qué no podía durar un mes sin heridas graves. Alguien lo sujetó para que se quedara en pie, y el cruel, ardiente dolor de golpe tras golpe se fue apoderando de su cuerpo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando le quitaron los pantalones, y así estaba mejor.

Ya había pasado por esto antes, y lo haría de nuevo. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Hasta que Karasu fuera un hombre de bien, responsable, y limpio. Cosa que nunca pasaría, y motivo por el cual Hiei pasaría por el mismo trato, como pago por las equivocaciones de su tutor.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó. Era al menos una hora. Sus ojos no podían enfocarse bien en el reloj digital en la pared, en parte porque uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto de sangre que le caía de una ceja. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logró arrastrarse hasta el teléfono de la mesita junto al sillón. Los dedos le temblaban mientras, tirado en el suelo, marcaba el único teléfono que se sabía, a parte del de emergencia, el de los bomberos, y el de su propia 'casa'.

Por un momento se preguntó por qué no se quedaba tirado ahí, por qué no dejaba a su cuerpo descansar, hasta que pudiera levantarse por si mismo. Ñas preguntas se alejaron cuando oyó la lejana voz por el auricular...

"¿Diga?"

* * *

Yuusuke gruñó, malhumorado, al mirar el reloj por tercera vez. Cincuenta minutos tarde. La película había comenzado hace ya media hora, pero Yuusuke seguía ahí parado, esperando por el chico que había prometido que vendría a ver la película con él. "¿No vas a llegar, o sí?" le dijo al viento, estirando los brazos justo en el momento en que el celular que había robado comenzaba a sonar.

Se lo sacó del bolsillo, pero quienquiera que marcase, no era un número conocido. Extrañado, se trajo el celular al oído.

"¿Diga?" Casi se le para el corazón al oír la respuesta a su saludo.

"D-d...¿Detective¿Puedes… venir a recogerme? Ven a mi casa."

La puerta estaba abierta cuando Yuusuke llegó, haciéndole pensar lo peor. Aún así entró a la casa, cuidadosamente evadiendo un jarrón roto en el pasillo y mirando en todas las puertas que se encontraba. La primera fue la cocina, pero no había nada en ella. Estaba bastante limpia, y no parecía que se usara muy seguido, al menos no últimamente

"¿Hiei¿Enano?" Llamó, al mirar dentro de la segunda puerta, que era un armario. Escucho un suave gruñido venir de la siguiente habitación, y se dirigió a ella, encontrando una destruida sala. El rastro de sangre en el piso lo llevó a Hiei, tirado junto a un sofá, aún sosteniendo el teléfono contra su rostro, aunque apenas consciente.

Yuusuke se dirigió a él a prisa, algún instinto de protección llegando a su mente mientras se quitaba la chamarra, amarrándola alrededor de la cintura de Hiei. Estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, aunque Yuusuke no quiso fijarse mucho en eso, mucho menos en su había blanco ente el rojo de las heridas de Hiei. Estaba muy magullado, y algunas de las heridas seguían sangrando. No había sido por cortes, simplemente por la fricción de piel contra piel cuando lo golpearon. Le limpió el rostro con un pulgar, a tiempo que el chico habría un ojo y le daba una monosilábica bienvenida.

"Hn..."

"¿Qué te pasó?" Yuusuke preguntó. "¿Por qué siempre que hay problemas estás sangrando o en llamas?"

"Cállate... y llévame a la cama," gruñó, cerrando los ojos, sin quejarse cuando Yuusuke cuidadosamente lo levantó del piso. El chico se sorprendió cuando Hiei soltó un grito ahogado, y se percató que uno de sus brazos estaba doblado en un ángulo chistoso. "C-creo que me rompieron el brazo... hay unos pedazos de madera en el patio¿sabes hacer entablillado? Si no sabes, te voy diciendo como..."

Yuusuke trató de no sentirse indignado. Le habían roto el brazo al pobre chico, y en lugar de pedir ayuda profesional, estaba demandando ser llevado a su cama y que Yuusuke le arreglara el brazo. ¿Acaso esto le pasaba seguido?

Agitando la cabeza, Yuusuke fue directo a la puerta. Hiei se movió incómodamente al notar que no iban escaleras arriba. "Mi cuarto está..."

"Te voy a llevar al hospital," Yuusuke dijo simplemente.

"Idiota... no tengo con que pagar," Hiei se quejó. "Te van a correr en cuanto llegues.

"Yo voy a pagar," Yuusuke aseguró. Bueno, no él, pero le pediría a Sakyo un favor. Al hombre no le faltaba dinero, y Urameshi-san no se pondría sospechoso por ayudar a un "don-nadie" como Hiei. Asumiría que Sakyo estaba pagando para poder pedir favores después. Era la única lógica absoluta en la cabeza de ese hombre. En ocasiones como esta, sin embargo, era muy útil.

"No te voy a regresar el dinero," Hiei tosió, algo tenso.

"No quiero que me lo regreses," Yuusuke dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Aún había algo de desconfianza... claro, él también esperaría una demanda de "regrésame mi dinero" de cualquier persona que le pagara una estadía en el hospital. Esto era bueno. Se había estado confiando demasiado... él y Hiei seguían siendo enemigos, ligeramente. Aún no había olvidado ese día en que se conocieron, el intento de suicidio interrumpido.

Y, aún ahora, no quería ver a Hiei morir antes de que él mismo se marchara. No soportaría el tener que ir al funeral de el chico.

"Estas loco," Hiei le espetó, aunque más tranquilo en sus brazos. Era bueno que fuera tan pequeño. "No puedo creer que me siga juntando contigo."

"Gracias, lo mismo digo," Yuusuke dijo, contento simplemente con la pequeña sonrisa que estiraba los partidos labios de Hiei. "La próxima vez que salgamos a algún lado, yo te recogeré¿bien?"

La sonrisa se agrandó muy ligeramente, y desapareció de camino al hospital más cercano, mientras el chico perdía la conciencia. Era la segunda vez esta semana que Yuusuke pudo apreciar al chico en el momento en que estaba más calmado.

Corto. Pero es lo único que puedo poner en este capítulo. Les repito que, por más que me tarde, voy a terminar esta historia, así que no se preocupen. Pero mi vida esta algo apurada estos días, por lo que no me da mucho tiempo de escribir.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por los reviews, a los que no puedo responder en este momento ya que al escribir esto, no tengo Internet, y no puedo revisarlos._

_Es el segundo capítulo que termina con Hiei dormido¿o no? El próximo capítulo, probablemente, será más largo._

_Hay una explicación para la escena de Kuwabara y Kurama, pero creo que, si decido explicarla, lo haré en otro fic distinto a este._

_Gracias por su comprensión._


	10. Pequeños y Sucios Secretos

**Capítulo Diez  
Pequeños y Sucios Secretos**

"Minamino te envía una tarjeta de _mejórate pronto_ y dos capítulos del libro de matemáticas. Que maestro tan simpático," Yuusuke dijo, con un tono que le tiraba a sinceridad pero no dejaba de ser sardónico. Obviamente no sabía que Hiei sí quería practicar, y que, además, silenciosamente agradecía la distracción. El hospital era algo aburrido.

Ya que Yuusuke, fiel a su palabra, pagaría por su cuenta de hospital, no iban a correr a Hiei hasta que estuviera decentemente sano. Ya llevaba dos días aquí, así que se había perdido las clases del Lunes.

"Como sea," Hiei dijo, tomando la tarjeta y dándole una mirada extraña antes de colocarla descuidadamente en la mesita de noche, necesitando de esa mano libre para tomar los libros. "¿Por qué sigo aquí?" preguntó, mientras revisaba las páginas marcadas. "Ya me siento bien..." Eran solo unos rasguños y un brazo roto que ya estaba enyesado.

"Quiero que terminen las pruebas que pedí," Yuusuke dijo, jugando con las flores en la mesita de noche, tomando una pequeña y arrancando los pétalos uno a uno. "No quiero que regreses a casa con alguna enfermedad venérea y sin medicamentos."

Los dedos de Hiei se detuvieron en las páginas, y se curvaron suavemente encima de un párrafo. Oyó a Yuusuke moverse junto a él, levantándose incómodamente del costado de la cama. Este no era un tema que Hiei quisiera tocar. Mucho menos con Yuusuke. Y el Detective lo sabía. Pero rara vez pensaba antes de hablar, si no era en una pelea. Y eso era porque en la lucha, no era necesario ser un genio verbal.

"Como sea..." continuó, voz algo rasposa. "Toma esto como una pequeña vacación, ¿sí? ¿O es que acaso no adoras estos pequeños emparedados y este fresco jugo de manzana?" preguntó en tono más alegre, empujando ligeramente la bandeja de comida en el regazo de Hiei.

No le serviría de nada enojarse con Urameshi. Y no quería enojarse con quien le estaba pagando la cuenta del hospital (o eso se diría a si mismo si alguien más preguntaba), así que alzó la mirada después de un momento. El fuego eterno que palpitaba en su pecho estaba vivo en sus ojos, y al juntar los orbes rojos con los marrones de Yuusuke, creyó ver una ligera chispa en el color chocolate... pero era... ¿tristeza?

"Claro. Y en especial me encantan los rellenos sorpresa de las gelatinas." Usó el tema improvisado para apartar sus ojos de los de Yuusuke, y miró con asco e interés el semi-transparente "postre" sobre el plato que ya había levantado. "Creo que hoy son trocitos de pescado."

Una carcajada. Listo. El hielo se había derretido completamente, y lo único que tenían que hacer para que siguiera así era evadir cualquier tema personal. Pero últimamente era más difícil... ¿dónde quedaron esos días en que Hiei caminaba con Yuusuke para alejar el estrés, en los que pensaba en el chico solo como una distracción? Más importante: ¿cuándo habían empezado los días de preocupación mutua?

Los resultados les llegaron esa misma tarde. Hiei estaba sano, así que, después de tres pequeñas guerras, Yuusuke accedió a dejarlo salir del hospital... pero insistió en que el chico fuera a dormir a su casa por una noche más. Hiei accedió, solo porque sabía que Yuusuke estaba preocupado. Seguro que no pensaba que la casa de Hiei fuera un lugar seguro, si lo habían lastimado tanto en ese lugar.

"¡No necesito que me cargues los libros!" Hiei vociferaba, moviendo su único brazo sano alrededor para tomar los volúmenes que Yuusuke sostenía fuera de su alcance. "¿Quién me crees? ¿Un inútil?"

"De hecho, preferiría verte como una sexy colegiala," Yuusuke molestó, haciendo gala de la baja estatura de Hiei al alzar los libros por sobre su cabeza. "que me ofrecerá de sus bombones al llegar a casa. Aunque tú no pareces tener muchos al frente... ¡me conformaré con los de atrás, pues!

"¡Eres un...!" Hiei se detuvo abruptamente casi al llegar a la recepción, y suspiró ligeramente. "Olvidé la tarjeta de Minamino. Enseguida vuelvo..."

Al llegar a la habitación, tuvo alo de suerte. Una de las enfermeras estaba limpiando el cuarto, y estaba a punto de tirar la tarjeta a la basura cuando Hiei se la pidió. No era que le importara... pero no podía tirar un obsequio así como así. Yukina siempre le decía que debía ser agradecido por lo que le dieran. Hiei solo lo aplicaba a objetos, claro. La tarjeta se iría directo a su cajón de ropa sucia, probablemente. No era como si fuera especial. Minamino seguro la había comprado de último minuto al escuchar que uno de sus alumnos estaba en el hospital

* * *

Yuusuke silbaba para si al esperar a Hiei. El chico no debería tardarse más de cinco minutos en ir y venir... un poco más, si no tomaba el ascensor. "Mejor que lo tome, no debería estar haciendo mucho esfuerzo." Una pausa, y una sonrisa socarrona. "Soy toda una mamá pato."

Miró alrededor, apoyado contra la pared junto a la recepción. Personas normales, entrando y saliendo del hospital. Algunas sangrando ligeramente, otras con dolores de estómago, y un hombre con traje más alto que todas las demás personas caminando por la entra—

Yuusuke parpadeó, reconociendo al hombre. Lo había visto... hace... dos o tres años, cuando Yuusuke seguía en una etapa "dócil" y veía a Shigeko mucho más seguido. Fue solo una vez, y ni siquiera le había hablado por más de dos segundos. Pero era imposible olvidar a alguien así.

"¿Bui?" llamó, mientras el hombre se aproximaba, pero seguro para pasarlo de largo.

La cabeza del hombre giró, obviamente confundido y algo molesto. Después de mirar al chico por tres segundos, se calmó ligeramente. Seguramente se 'forzó' a calmarse. Uno no podía gritarle al hijo del jefe. Menos, si no sabían que ya no pasaban la mayor parte del día juntos. El hombre avanzó hacia Yuusuke, parándose a una corta distancia y estrechando su mano, seguramente con más delicadeza de la que usaba con otras personas.

"Joven Yuusuke," el hombre dijo. "Que bueno verlo."

Este tipo lidiaba con drogas o algo así... bueno, no vendía personalmente, por lo que Yuusuke había escuchado la única vez que lo vió, pero si se aseguraba de que otros pagaran. El día de la reunión estaban 'celebrando' que varios empleados cambiaban del mando de alguien más, al de Shigeko.

"Sí, igual," Yuusuke dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Alguien que conozcas está en el hospital?"

"Sí... vengo a preguntarle algo," dijo. Por el modo en que sus ojos divagaban al decirlo, y por el tono que su voz tomó, Yuusuke supo que no era un asunto lindo. Pobrecito del que visitase Bui.

"Muy bien, pues... trata de no caer en problemas. Mis mejores deseos a quien sea que saludes." Que no estuviera muerto para el final del día.

"Claro, joven Yuusuke. Fue un placer." Y sin más, se fue, dejando a Yuusuke para que se preguntara a quién iba a ver.

Como cinco segundos después, llegó Hiei. Yuusuke le sonrió, pero la expresión falló al notar un par de signos negativos en el cuerpo del chico. La mano que llevaba la tarjeta de Minamino estaba apretando tan fuerte que la tarjeta estaba doblada a la mitad, arruinando el lindo dibujo de una carita feliz. Sus hombros estaban tiesos, y las sutiles líneas que Yuusuke le veía en la cara indicaban gran estrés. El fuego en sus ojos era una barrera casi sólida de dolor, y Yuusuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Te pasó algo?"

Ligera sorpresa en el rostro del otro chico, y algo de enojo: seguro que él creía que, además del puño apretado, no había nada que revelara su estado de ánimo. Eso era verdad para la mayoría de la gente, pero no para Yuusuke.

"No," contestó Hiei, bajando la mirada. "Ya vámonos."

La tensión de la mañana había regresado. Hiei no miraba a Yuusuke por nada del mundo, y Yuusuke intentaba que sus ojos se encontraran. Le entró nostalgia. Antes era él quien trataba de apartar la mirada. Pero se estaba acostumbrando mucho a leer a Hiei fácilmente, sólo por medio de los ojos. Ayudaba mucho el que Hiei mirara fijo a los ojos mientras fulminaba con la mirada.

"¡Estoy en casa!" llamó al llegar al apartamento, sacándose los zapatos en la entrada y esperando a que Hiei hiciera lo mismo. El silencio era total: seguro que Atsuko había salido al bar de la esquina. "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó finalmente.

"Nada," Hiei espetó, agitando la cabeza un poco. Pero los 'nada' de Hiei eran como los 'nada' de Keiko. Aunque estos estaban cargados de indiferencia y no llamadas de atención. Hiei quería que lo dejaran solo. Razón por la cual Yuusuke debía insistir.

"¿Te golpeaste el brazo en el hospital? ¿Te duele algo?" Hiei pasó por su lado, dirigiéndose a la sala. Ya sabía donde estaba, ya que habían pasado un corto tiempo de su última visita ahí. Yuusuke lo siguió, colocando los libros en la pequeña mesa del comedor al pasar, mirando a Hiei sentarse en el sofá de la sala. Era como hablarle a la pared. "¿Estas molesto conmigo?"

Aún nada.

"Mira, Hiei, estas siendo un bebé. Si no me vas a decir—"

"¿De donde conoces a Bui?" Los ojos rojos finalmente estaban clavados en el rostro de Yuusuke.

Yuusuke parpadeo. ¿Bui...? ¿Hiei conocía a Bui? ¿Pero por qué...? Se tensó como Hiei lo había hecho, aunque involuntariamente. Los ojos de Hiei se achicaron con suspicacia. Pero Yuusuke no se tensaba por las razones que Hiei pensaba...

"Hiei, yo..." Tuvo que detenerse cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó, bajo la mirada fulminante de Hiei, y contestó apretadamente: "¿Bueno? ¿Keiko?" se paró, dándole la espalda a Hiei, para concentrarse a medias en el sermón de Keiko. Este era el que empezaba con "no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable". Al parecer, Yuusuke había olvidado que tenía una cita con Keiko hoy, planeada desde la semana pasada. "Oh... lo siento, Keiko, lo olvidé por completo. No, no creo que... pero comprende, Hiei estaba en el hospital y yo... sí... sí, muy tierno. Escucha, Keiko, ¿puedo hablarte más tarde? Tengo un asunto aquí... Sí, yo igual. Adiós."

Era bueno que Keiko fuera tan inocente. No era tan bueno que Yuusuke no pudiera decirle que la amaba. Era casi pacto el decir "Te amo" al final de la llamada telefónica, pero últimamente ya no lo decía. Había algo distinto ahora.

Regresó la mirada a Hiei, frunciendo el ceño más profundamente. "Bui es..." ¿pero qué podía decir? Si le decía que era un empleado de su padre, sabrá dios lo que asumiría Hiei. Tal vez llegaría a la conclusión correcta, si sabía lo que Bui era. "Es el tío de mi madre," decidió. "No es alguien que veo seguido... y lo saludé en el hospital. ¿Lo conoces? ¿No te agrada?"

Ahora Hiei estaba en la posición incómoda. Pero eso le decía a Yuusuke la clase de relación que Bui tenía con Hiei.

"No, no... no es nada," dijo Hiei tras agitar la cabeza, levantándose para tomar sus libros de la mesa. "Voy a hacer mi tarea..."

"Muy bien... yo solo..." Apretó los puños. "Yo voy a ir a tu casa por un cambio de ropa y tus otros libros, ¿sí? Entraré por la ventana si está cerrada la puerta... tú quédate aquí por si mi madre regresa, nunca se lleva su llave."

Sin esperar por una palabra de aceptación, se largó de la casa. Al salir del complejo de apartamentos, echó a correr hacia la casa de Hiei. Le ardían los músculos con adrenalina, y la mirada casi se le borraba con la furia. ¿Había sido Bui el que había atacado a Hiei esa noche?

"Hijo de..." masculló, saltando un par de botes de basura al correr. Por mucho que quisiera revisar los hechos, no podía. Sí iba a ir a la casa de Hiei. Sí iba a hacer lo que le dijo al chico que haría. Y si podía golpear a alguien de camino allá, mejor.

Se estaba calmando un poco para cuando llegó a la calle de Hiei... pero la espina del odio se clavó firmemente en su pecho cuando vió a Bui, y a otros dos hombres, parados frente a la puerta de la casa. "Maldito," gruñó por lo bajo, antes de correr aún más rápido. Al llegar junto a los hombres, se dirigió directo a Bui, dio un pequeño salto para impulsarse, y le atestó un golpe directo a la cara.

"¡Oye tú--!"

"¿Quién te crees que--?"

"Bui," Yuusuke dijo, ignorando a los dos hombres. Parecía que querían agarrarlo a golpes, pero ante la falta de respuesta de su líder, no se habían movido. "Deja en paz a Jaganshi."

"Jaganshi no es a quien quiero," Bui dijo calmamente. "Es con Karasu. Jaganshi—"

"No tiene nada que ver en esto. Déjalo en paz. Si vuelvo a escuchar que lo lastimaste..." dejó la advertencia volver el aire alrededor denso. Observó, satisfecho, como se congelaban los tres hombres.. "Busca a Karasu en otra parte, pero deja de venir a esta casa." No tenía ni idea de quien era Karasu. Tal vez algún pariente de Hiei. "Si me entra alguna sospecha de que estas molestando de nuevo..."

"No pasará. Urameshi-san no tiene por que enterarse de esto," Bui dijo, con voz apacible.

"Cierto," Yuusuke accedió. "Mientras no se repita..."

"No sucederá de nuevo," aseguró. Le hizo una señal a los hombres a sus costados, y los tres se fueron sin chistar. Yuusuke suspiró ligeramente, corriendo sus dedos entre su cabello. Había salido bien... Regresaría a su casa después de tomar los libros y la ropa de Hiei.

Por el mes que siguió, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Hiei no fue atacado ni se rompió nada, y su brazo se curó satisfactoriamente. Yuusuke no se metió en pleitos que no pudiese ganar, no escucho de su padre ni de Bui, y no se lastimo gravemente. No hubo intentos de suicidio por parte de ninguno. No era una meta olvidada, sólo... postergada. La tensión que llegaba y se iba en los frescos días de otoño los entretenía y apartaba sus mentes del siniestro acto.

Hiei dejó las tutorías.

"Ya puedo retener información satisfactoriamente, además de que las unidades que no entendía de cada materia están claras ahora," declaró el chico cuando se lo comentó a Yuusuke. "Y ya no aguanto a los pájaros amorosos. Kuwabara no le quita los ojos de encima al profesor. Solo porque saben que no le voy a decir a nadie importante creen que esta bien coquetearse frente a mi." Yuusuke prontamente le golpeó la cabeza por insinuar que él no era importante.

Yuusuke mejoró sus calificaciones.

Debido, claro, a los esfuerzos de Hiei por enseñarle un poco de todo. Yuusuke parecía aprender muy bien cuando se le daban muchos ejemplos intercalados con bromas referidas solo a Hiei. El chico había comenzado a pensar que era caso perdido.

Las temperaturas bajaron un poco, los vientos aumentaron, y las clases seguían tan tediosas como siempre habían sido. La vida era igual... y sin embargo, Yuusuke nunca había estado tan contento. La muerte había dejado de ser la única opción, ya que Yuusuke pensaba más seguido en su futuro. Claro, cuando le llegaron noticias "formales" de que Shigeko quería verlo, el estomago pareció llenársele de gusanos.

"Mi papá quiere verme," Yuusuke dijo.

Él y Hiei estaban sentados al borde de un río. Bueno, era un acueducto, pero habían saltado la barda de metal y estaban sentados en el concreto, observando el agua medio-cristalina que corría por el paso. Hiei había comprado unos pastelillos dulces para compartir con Yuusuke, con el dinero que consiguió de un pequeño empleo de repartidor. Estaban cubiertos de canela y un polvo blanco muy sabroso, y Hiei ya se había comido dos de los tres que le tocaban. Yuusuke seguía mirando el primer suyo, que estaba a medio comer.

"¿Tus padres están divorciados?" Hiei preguntó, lamiéndose los dedos ausentemente, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de Yuusuke. Hiei nunca había visto a Shigeko, y ya había ido a casa de Yuusuke varias veces. Más de la mitad, se había quedado a dormir.

"No. Pero sería mejor si así fuera. Mi padre nunca viene a casa, de todas formas." La clásica y monosilábica respuesta de Hiei le indicó que podía continuar. "Realmente lo detesto, ¿sabes? Nos venimos peleando desde hace un par de años..."

"Que mal. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Ya estaba terminándose su último pastelillo.

"Sí," Yuusuke dijo, parpadeando de sorpresa y mirando a Hiei, después de darle un mordisco a su golosina.

"¿Por qué demonios decides abrirte conmigo, de entre todas las personas?" Hiei dijo, su labio inferior algo sobresaliente en un inconsciente puchero. "¿Qué hice para obtener tu confianza?"

Yuusuke lo miró dijo por un momento, antes de reír ligeramente. Estiró la mano y limpió con su pulgar una pizca de polvo blanco, que estaba testarudamente pegado a la comisura de los labios de Hiei. "Porque eres terriblemente adorable."

"Deja de molestar," el bajito chico dijo, apartando la cabeza velozmente y lamiéndose los labios, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano antes de suspirar ligeramente. "Bueno... ¿No puedes negarte a ir? ¿Decirle que estas ocupado?"

"Mi padre no es del tipo que toma un 'no' por respuesta," Yuusuke dijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca de resignación. "Voy a tener que asistir." Lo bueno es que no había pedido que fuera Atsuko. Estaría más molesto y más preocupado de ser así. Y si hubiera dicho que solo fuera Atsuko... Su mirada se nubló un poco, y miró a Hiei un instante. El chico estaba muy concentrado en el agua... por la mueca que tenía, era obvio que no encontraba al agua tan hermosa como las flamas a las que era adicto.

Yuusuke sonrió un poco y empujó el pequeño empaque de pastelillos dulces hacia Hiei. El chico tomó la invitación prontamente y tomó uno de los pasteles que quedaban, los que pertenecían a Yuusuke. Pero a él no le gustaban tanto las cosas dulces.

"¿Extrañas mucho a Yukina?"

Hiei, muy discretamente, casi se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca. Era normal...

Últimamente, Yuusuke tenía la costumbre de hablarle a Hiei de su día. No solo de a quien había molestado. Todo su día. Lo bueno, lo malo, y lo que pensaba al respecto. No de sus sentimientos, porque eso era de niñas. El punto era, que no se enfocaban en Hiei. El chico parecía contento de solo escuchar.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" dijo, una vez que pudo pasar lo que tenía en la boca. Curiosamente, no perdió su apetito, y dio otra mordida al dulce. Más pequeña que la anterior, pero aún así la había dado.

"Que, ¿no puedo?"

"Hn..." Masticó y tragó, pero se quedó en silencio por un rato. "Algo." Se terminó el pastelillo. "Pero sé que en donde está, le va mejor que a mí."

Yuusuke arqueó una ceja a modo de interrogación. "¿Y eso te hace sentir...?" Plática de chicas, pero era algo curioso.

"Contento," Hiei dijo, encogiéndose de los hombros. "Yukina es una buena persona. Merece ser feliz."

"¿Y tú no?" Hiei giró la cabeza para mirarlo, con una expresión algo confundida. Yuusuke le dio una mirada divertida, y le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente. "Tienes un complejo de inferioridad, Hiei."

"¡No tengo un complejo de inferioridad!"

"Apuesto a que sufrirías si tú tuvieras algo que Yukina no," Yuusuke dijo, agachando la cabeza cuando Hiei trató de golpearlo. "¡Vamos, Hiei, estoy jugando! Además, es lindo que te preocupes tanto por tu hermanita," dijo con una sonrisa. Hiei se ruborizó ligeramente y atentó contra la salud de Yuusuke con otro golpe, también fallido.

"Ya cierra el pico," Hiei dijo, calmándose un poco solo porque no quería que ninguno cayera al agua. Estaba helada, seguramente. "¿Te reconciliaste con Keiko ya?"

"No," Yuusuke dijo, haciendo una mueca. "Creo que... que voy a terminar con ella."

"Creí que se llevaban bien. Hacen una pareja... interesante." Porque "linda" no era un adjetivo disponible para describirlos. Keiko era, como decían muchos, "demasiado buena para ese vago".

"Me cae bien," Yuusuke admitió, moviéndose hacia atrás un poco. "Y sí la quiero mucho, pero... últimamente, no se..."

Era más como una hermana. Yuusuke no quería pasar todo el día con ella, o hablar de su día con ella, o ir a la cama con ella. Eran amigos de la infancia, y hubo una pizca de interés romántico por un rato, aunada e intensificada a los problemas intensos por los que el chico estaba pasando... pero Yuusuke ya había descubierto que era ese "algo" distinto. Hace una semana, de hecho.

"No creo que tenga la chispa que busco. Quiero a alguien más..." volteó a ver a Hiei, quien lo estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban tan vivos como siempre, pero la llama estaba tranquila. "salvaje."

Pasó un momento en silencio entre los dos. Y solo esa brisa de ligero entendimiento se necesitaba para que el incendio volviera.

"Hn..." Hiei se levantó, quitándose el polvo de las piernas. "Tengo que ir a casa. Se está poniendo oscuro." Karasu, su tutor, había regresado hace dos semanas, y no salía de ahí por nada. Claro, Yuusuke sabía que debió haberse enterado de que Bui no podía ir a visitar la casa... pero solo le interesaba que Hiei estuviera bien.

"Seguro," Yuusuke dijo, algo resignado. No presionaría más por un tiempo. No quería asustar a Hiei. Pero ya tenía los ojos fijos en el chico, al que no consideraba mas su enemigo. "¿Te acompaño a casa?"

"Estamos a dos cuadras, Detective," Hiei le dijo con un ligero tono de exasperación, al tiempo que saltaba la barda de metal. A Yuusuke le alegraba verlo tan ágil y lleno de vida. Era más atractivo cuando no estaba lastimado o medio-muerto. "Creo que llego yo solo. ¡Te veo mañana en clases!" Y echó a correr, agitando la mano como despedida hacia Yuusuke.

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" Yuusuke le gritó de regreso, agitando el brazo hasta que la figura de Hiei ya no era visible. "Maldito enano," sonrió al levantarse, tomando el último pastelillo y metiendolo a su boca. Con las manos libres, trepó la cerca y cruzó al otro lado, dejando la bolsa de papel olvidada al viento.

No estaba deprimido por el tenue rechazo. Él había molestado a Hiei con chistes homosexuales cuando aún no estaba interesado en el chico, así que esto era, tal vez, la venganza del karma.

Y esto le había subido el ánimo. Ahora se sentía capaz de pasar por esa reunión con Shigeko. Y si se sentía mal después de ella, iría a molestar a Hiei e insinuársele.

* * *

Una gota de sudor frío de bajó a Yuusuke por la frente, y su expresión estaba atrapada entre terror y forzada indiferencia. El terror estaba ganando, y la sonrisa de Shigeko lo reforzaba.

Yuusuke tragó saliva. Se sentía como tratar de pasar una piedra que era más grande que su puño por la traquea.

Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto, que a su vez estaba en una suite de lujo en un hotel del centro, en el último piso. Pero este cuarto era oscuro, feo, y con fines claros, por el modo en que solo una luz traía iluminación, justo en el centro, enfocada a Yuusuke y una solitaria mesa. Yuusuke se sentaba en la única silla del cuarto, mirando fijo a la superficie de la mesa.

Ahí, en un orden aleatorio, estaban varias fotos de él y Hiei. Algunas eran de lejos, otras con zoom, y todas tomadas, obviamente, a distancia. Pero las tres que los mostraban a los dos de frente eran suficientes para este tipo de chantaje.

"Eres un ser humano despreciable," dijo con voz temblorosa, pasando los dedos por encima de una foto en específico. Era de esa misma tarde. Yuusuke estaba inclinado hacia atrás y un poco hacia la izquierda, donde Hiei estaba sentado. Había una pequeña bolsa con un solo pastelillo dentro, y se miraban fijamente a los ojos el uno al otro.

"Lo sé. Deberías ser así tú también. ¡Oh, pero sí lo eres! Porque me mentiste, Yuu-kun." Una mano bajo a la mesa, y se paro justo sobre una foto que mostraba el distraído rostro de Hiei, que miraba fuera de una ventana de la escuela. "Tal vez lo salvaste porque pasaste por ahí... pero ya no es así, ¿verdad?"

Yuusuke se quedó callado. No levantó la vista cuando Shigeko levantó la foto. Esta regresó a su campo de visión en unos segundos, pero en tres partes distintas.

"Nunca creí que batearas en esa dirección, hijo. Estoy algo... decepcionado. Asqueado, de hecho. Pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar..." su mano se dirigió a otra de las fotos que mostraban a Hiei.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Yuusuke finalmente.

Se había descuidado. No había sido lo suficientemente listo. Había salido con Hiei en público demasiadas veces, a diferencia de con Keiko. Caminó por la calle con el chico, sin ocultar sonrisas. Jugueteó con él, sin preocuparle nada. La felicidad no llegaba gratis. Ahora pagaría el precio.

Antes, no había necesidad de mantener a Yuusuke a raya. Cuando se reveló, no tuvo nada. No había nada que lastimar para llegar al corazón de Yuusuke. Estaba Atsuko, pero Shigeko parecía subestimar el amor de Yuusuke por la mujer lo suficiente para pasarlo por alto. Ahora, Shigeko podría demandar el control completo de nuevo. Si Yuusuke pisaba mal, Hiei lo pagaría.

"No quiero que vuelvas a ver a este chico," Shigeko dijo. Su tono dejaba claro que estaba mortalmente contento con esto, y Yuusuke alimentó esa satisfacción al encorvarse ligeramente, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago. "Quiero que dejes de pelear contra mí. Quiero que pases más tiempo con el tutor que escogí para ti. Quiero que hagas todas las malditas cosas que te pido que hagas, sin quejarte. Haz eso por mi, Yuu-kun, y tu amiguito verá la luz del día mañana."

Los ojos de Yuusuke se agrandaron. No era una amenaza sólida, pero Yuusuke no tenía garantía de que Hiei no hubiese sido capturado ya, en caso de que se negara a estas exigencias.

"...Muy bien. Pero no lo lastimes."

"No lo haré, Yuu-kun. Mientras seas un buen niño y te comportes," Shigeko dijo con un tono horriblemente meloso, frotando el hombro del chico fuertemente.

* * *

A Hiei no lo habían secuestrado. Llegó a casa, sin sospechar nada, y nada había pasado. Karasu estaba dormido en su cuarto. No había drogas en la casa, como si deshacerse de ellas desharía las cuentas que habían traído. Karasu ya no usaba a Hiei para librarse del estrés... de hecho, su vida había estado muy calmada, '"normal", por todo el mes pasado.

Se acostó temprano después de terminar la tarea, y durmió muy tranquilo, a pesar de pasar una hora entera preguntándose sobre la insinuación de Yuusuke aquella tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, todo siguió normal. Preparar el desayuno para si y para un Karasu a quien ya le daba un carajo si Hiei era el que cocinaba, tomar la mochila, cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, y salir a la escuela con un "regreso más tarde" para el casi asustado-a-muerte ocupante de la casa. Llegó a clases, y buscó a Yuusuke. No lo encontró. No importa, lo vería después de clases, las cuales estaban a punto de empezar.

Pero al salir de clases, tampoco lo vió. No compartían ninguna clase, así que no le había extrañado en las pasadas horas. Regresó a casa, algo resignado.

Y a pesar de que al día siguiente mantuvo en alto sus expectativas... No lo vió tampoco. Ni al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Y si que lo había buscado: hasta se había saltado dos clases para tratar de encontrarlo. El Viernes, ya estaba preocupado y harto. Su última clase era Biología, con el Profesor Minamino, y aprovechó para preguntarle:

"Profesor," dijo. Los ojos del hombre se fueron a su rostro de inmediato, sonriendo acogedoramente, como siempre. Hoy en día, la sonrisa era más brillante. "¿Ha estado faltando Yuusuke a su clase?"

La sonrisa falló un momento, y el pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, confuso. "¿El joven Urameshi...? No. Ha venido a todas mis clases."

Hiei frunció el ceño profundamente. "Ah... Bien... Gracias. Adiós." Y se fue antes de que Minamino pudiese preguntar el por qué de su duda.

Corrió a casa ese día. No busco a Yuusuke después de clase, ni preguntó en los alrededores para saber si lo habían visto. Probablemente le darían las mismas respuestas que su profesor: que sí venía a la escuela, que sí los molestaba. Que solo estaba...

"Ignorándome," siseó al llegar a casa, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de portazo. El deforme espejo pegado a la parte trasera se cayó, rompiéndose en el suelo. Por suerte ningún fragmento llegó a lastimar a Hiei, quien estaba muy ocupado pateando la cama. Le dolió el pie, pero no le importó. Se sentía horrible, saber que lo estaban ignorando.

No le hubiera importado un mes atrás, tal vez tres semanas. ¿Pero por qué tuvo que comenzar a ignorarlo ahora, cuando a Hiei le importaba?

"¡Maldición!" vociferó, pateando la cama de nuevo. "¿¡Por qué!?" Esto se sentía tan mal como cuando le dijeron que Yukina y su madre se mudarían al extranjero.

No, esto era peor. Porque Yuusuke seguía aquí.

* * *

Y, de hecho, estaba parado justo fuera de la casa, pero en un rincón oscuro de la calle de en frente, donde no se podía distinguir su forma. Miraba a la ventana con algo de resentimiento en la mirada, y una mueca de tristeza mientras escuchaba los gritos y golpes en el cuarto de Hiei.

"Perdón, enano..." Mascullo, agitando la cabeza y dando vuelta para marcharse. "Pero es por tu propio bien."

* * *

_¿Por qué de pronto hay otro capítulo? Porque estuve de vacaciones por cuatro días, sin nada de internet, y mucho tiempo libre, acompañados de una súbita claridad de el contenido de los siguientes tres capítulos. Espero que sea suficiente respuesta._

_Por cierto... ahora que miro y pienso, estamos ya a la mitad del camino, si no es que más allá de la mitad. Porque no estoy seguro de que llegue a los veinte capítulos. Espero que se queden hasta el final... aunque el siguiente capítulo seguro tardará un poco en llegar. O tal vez no. Sigo de vacaciones por una semana más._

_Y el capítulo, como prometí, es más largo que el anterior. No el más largo, pero más largo de lo habitual._

_Lo que me recuerda, ¿recuerdan lo de el título de "La Peor Mano?" Bien, aún no les diré el por qué de eso. Pero en uno de los capítulos próximos será, lo prometo. ¿Quieren tratar de adivinar de nuevo?_


End file.
